Broken Wings
by Midnight Walker
Summary: THIS STORY WAS REMOVED BUT NOW IS REPOSTED. NEW SUMMARY! SAME STORY! Over the summer Hermione Granger was bitten by a vampire. Her friends reject her, and she feels alone. Soon a new threat begins to threaten the wizarding world Can hermione overlook her
1. Memories

Broken Wings

Chapter 1: Escape

By: Midnight Walker

**A/n:** **IMPORTANT IF YOU READ THIS STORY ALREADY, PLEASE READ THE NOTE BELOW!**

I know you're probably like 'What the hell?' but this story was deleted now I have to start from scratch…again. It fucking sucks; all because of a song! I know I had around 140 something to 150 reviews, I can't recall the number. Well I hope I can get it back up there and im truly sorry for the inconvenience; just skim through these bad boys, and back to chapter 19 were I left off. Thanks.

Hermione hid under her bed and cried silent tears. Her father had once again raped her and beat her. Things had been like this for years now, every since her mother left. One day she woke up and her mother was just gone. All she left was a pink jewelry box with a white dancing pony on a gold carousel stick on a spinning mirror, and a letter telling her she would be back for her. Hermione threw the jewelry box and letter in the garbage.

That night her father came home from work and flew into a blinding rage; she was his outlet for that rage.

Hermione remembered that night very well. Hermione stood in the kitchen crying to her father 'where did mummy go daddy?' Finally her father snapped a smacked her to the floor, and screamed to her to shut the fuck up. He then took her by her arm, dragged her up the stairs threw her in her room. Of course Hermione was only a child at the time; 4 yrs old be exact.

When Hermione thought it was safe to come out she opened her window and climb up on the roof. The stars twinkled brightly at her and moon shown at its fullest. Things were so peaceful up here. Her life was such a mess. School was the only place she could actually feel at home, but still she was teased by most. She could not escape her shitty life. She sighed. all she wanted was to have friends that cared, and find someone that truly loved her for who she was. Suddenly a figure was seen flying toward her as it got closer she saw it was a owl. Not just any owl it was Errol!

Hermione caught the poor bird just as it came tumbling from the sky like a fuzzy volleyball. She pulled the letter from the owl's leg it read:

_Hey 'mione! How's your summer? Mine is great! Harry came yesterday. Say can you come to diagon alley tomorrow? Owl us as soon as possible with a yes or no. if you can come we'll meet in front of flourish and blots k? _

_Hope you are well, _

_Ron._

Hermione wrote a reply on the back of the letter consisting of a simple 'see you there'. She would send the letter in the morning with a hopefully better Errol. With that she climbed back into her room built a makeshift bed for Errol, consisting of sheets and an old comforter.

Hermione stayed up a little longer, lost deep in thought. She wished that someone or something could just take her pain away. She laid down and cried herself to sleep wishing that everything would be OK and someone will make her life worth living; little did she know that there was someone that was about to do just that. For a dark figure sat outside her window watching her sleep a little while longer, before disappearing into the shadows.

A/n: I know it's short but it's only the first chapter, keep reading it will get longer!


	2. Bitten By A Vampire

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 2: Bitten by a vampire.**

**By: Midnight Walker**

Hermione woke up to the bright sunlight shining in her eyes. She unwillingly got up out of bed and walked to her adjoining bathroom to take a shower. As she stepped into the warm water, she sighed and thought about the torment she would receive once she went back to Hogwarts.

It would most likely be malfoy and his gang of worshipers that would do all the taunting. Oh how she hated him.

20 minutes later Hermione climbed out of the shower, her now black hair was dripping wet. She walked into her closet and picked out a pair of black jeans with a white flare down the pant leg, black sneakers, and a black form fitting t-shirt'.

She walked back in the bathroom to blow dry her hair. Once done, she put on her clothes and put on a layer of lip gloss. She grabbed her money out of her Hogwarts trunk and walked out of her room and onto the landing. She quietly snuck past her father's room where she could here his shuffling about. She ran across the wooden floors and bolted out the door. She walked quickly down the street until the crowds started to grow larger.

Hermione still sung the song as she approached the leaky cauldron. She walked straight through not noticing a certain figure stir and rise. She stepped out into the warm sunlight in the courtyard. As she took out her wand to begin to tap out the code into the leaky cauldron, a dark figure grabbed her about the waist and brought into the shadow of a towering apartment building. On the muggle side of the road. The dark hooded figure then proceeded to speak in a low husky voice, "The dark lord has many plans for you my dear. So we need you, in order to bring down that saint potter brat." The figure then moved from her ear to her neck, and lowered his mouth closer to her neck. Hermione realizing what he was and his intentions, tried to scream, but as he bit down her scream died in her throat and things began to get a little hazy. Then she knew no more.

Hermione awoke sometime later to a dark room. Her head was pounding, and she did not know where she was. She began to panic. She rose up out of the bed and squinted trying to make out her surroundings. She saw an oak wood dresser, and matching closet. There was a window and she could see the full moon peeking out form behind the clouds.

She heard voices drift upstairs from what appeared to be a sitting area.

"Poor girl…she doesn't deserve this. How will we break the news to her?" said a voice that sounded like molly weasly. _'Break the news to me? What are they talking about?' _ Hermione thought.

"I don't know molly, I don't know. All I now is that it won't go down lightly." Said Albus Dumbledore. '_What are they talking about!' _ Hermione thought, getting a little frustrated. "Tonks, go and see if Hermione is awake please?" Dumbledore requested. _'Oh no! She's coming up here!' _ Hermione quickly ran back in her room and jumped on the bed and pulled a book off her dresser that had been lying there covered in dust. She opened the book just as tonks walked in looking a little sad.

"Oh, Hermione, y-you're awake. Dumbledore would like to see you downstairs." She said a little hesitantly.

"ok." She replied. But as she walked past tonks, she smelled tonks' fear. She could also hear her heart beating rather quickly. _'Odd…'_ she thought.

"Ah Hermione, I see you are feeling better thankfully." He said smiling. She just nodded in response still a little freaked out with the thing with tonks. "Yes, well we have a lot to talk about." He then leaned forward slightly and stared into her eyes. "Do you remember what happened earlier today?"

"Not really...all I remember is being grabbed, a terrible pain in my neck and then darkness. Why?"

"The reason I am asking you this is, today when you were going into diagon alley you were bitten by a vampire."


	3. The Breaking of a Friendship

A/N: Well here you go chapter three of broken wings, enjoy!

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 3: The breaking of a friendship**

**By: Midnight Walker**

Hermione sat at the kitchen table in Grimauld (See A/N) Place, pushing her eggs around her plate. Dumbledore had revealed that she had indeed been bit by a vampire, yesterday afternoon. Hermione felt absolutely miserable. How would Harry and Ron react? How could she face people, her being what she was?

Soon the agonizing silence was soon shattered by Mrs. Black screaming. Only now the noise seemed so much more acute than before. Hermione sighed and went up to her room and closed the door. She sat down on her and put her head in her hands. Soon there was a knocking at her door, in a voice not her own she said, "Enter."

The old wooden door slowly creaked open to reveal her two best friends. Ron came into her room and leaned against the wall. Hermione could sense his fear, and his anger.

Harry however sat on her bed and looked her in the eye. "Hermione what happened? I mean…you know yesterday afternoon…." He said glancing at her hesitantly. Hermione then launched into the unfortunate tale of her humans', side demise. She could feel Ron's anger building, but she did not know why.

"Harry, why do you even bother?" came his cold voice. Harry looked at him curiously, before responding.

"She is our friend Ron-"but he was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"SHE IS NOT OUR FRIEND!" he exploded, the tips of his ears glowing a violent red. "OUR FRIEND DIED WHEN THAT- THAT _THING BIT HER!"_

Hermione felt an anger of her own build up inside her. _'How could he betray me? His own friend!' _ Hermione thought. She could feel tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, but she held them in. They would not see her cry.

"Get out." She mumbled softly. They didn't seem to hear her. "Get out both of you!" she yelled. Harry, who had been sitting at the bed quietly, jumped and stared at her. "Harry, don't look at me like that because I know you will side with Ron." Ron angrily opened the door and disappeared from site on the dark landing. Harry, who looked torn between his two friends, got up and of course, followed Ron.

Hermione sat on her bed and cried for hours. Tears still leaked from her eyes as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione woke up hours later, and looked out of the window. The full moon rose high in the pitch black sky. She suddenly doubled over at a pain in her stomach, and all she could think of was to feed. She walked with slow timid steps to her closet. She picked out tight blue jeans, and a halter top. If she was going to feed, she had to look attractive. Her now lower- back length black hair was a frizzy and tangled mess. She dragged a brush that had an anti-tangle charm on it, through her knotted hair. Soon it sparkled and shined and was soft as liquid silk.

Hermione then chose a pair of ankle stiletto boots, and glanced at herself in the huge mirror that hung along the wall. She smoothed her hands down her body self-consciously. _'Well here goes nothing.' _ She walked to the window and pushed it open, crawled onto the ledge and jumped down. She was surprised at the soft landing. She thought as she walked down the street and soon found a victim and snuck up on him, and bit into the soft flesh of his neck. The rushed into her mouth and Hermione thought she would die of happiness. _'This might be actually fun.' _She thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The music pumped loud in her ears as Hermione looked around for potential victims. She had gone to a club called, 'Float'. Green, red, and blue strobe lights cut through the thick smoky air. The music soon grew irresistible for Hermione. The song that was 1,2 Step by Ciara. She soon was out the dance floor, doing the 1,2 Step. Soon someone came up behind and danced with her. The song was now 'Toxic', by Britney Spears. They danced for what seemed to be hours. Soon a slow song came on Hermione turned in her dancer's arms, and saw no other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?"


	4. Going Back and a makeout session

A/N: Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews! You guys rock my socks!

This chapter will be most likely boring, but it's relevant to the story!

Broken Wings

Chapter 4: Going back and a Make out session with a certain blade haired Slytherin

By: Midnight Walker

Hermione woke up early the next day. Today she would be going back to Hogwarts. A fresh word of sorrow overcame her briefly, before she shook it off. This year would be harder than most. There would be no late night adventures for her. She sighed and got up to take a shower.

20 minutes later Hermione stepped out of the shower. She picked out a black skirt that had a silver chain with silver and black skulls hanging from it. She the chose a form fitting black spaghetti-strapped shirt, and a silver necklace with another skull dangling from it.

Hermione would have never dared to wear any of this stuff due to her lack of confidence. She thought that if she blended in with everyone else, she wouldn't be noticed, and she was right. But since she became a vampire, those thoughts just flew out the window. She felt….sexy, free, alive. She felt the need to show off what she had been hiding for so long.

She let her hang down to its full length; almost to her butt. She chose a pair a gothic combat boots that came under her knees, and laced up. She took her trunk and dragged it onto the landing and pushed down the stairs. It slid down to bottom and almost killed Ron. She walked slowly down the stairs liked she had done nothing wrong. He stared at her as she walked past but she never even gave him a second glance. She then pushed her trunk all the way to the front door with her foot: she was being too lazy to pick it up.

Seeing as she was done before everyone else, Hermione sat down on her trunk and waited. She leaned her back against the wall behind her, and closed her eyes and thought about last night.

It had felt so good dancing with Draco that she did not want to stop even after she found out who it was she was dancing with. His arms around her brought her a comfort that she never felt before. And she realized she was calling him Draco now instead of the traditional Malfoy. He had just made her feel so good that it was intoxicating. _'Oh god im having feelings for the enemy….' 'Wait, who said he had to still be the enemy?' _

Hermione felt an anger that was not her own approach her, and opened her honey brown eyes. Harry stood above her anger in his eyes. "Yes?" she said wondering why he was just staring at her.

"What so you think you're doing?" Harry said green eyes blazing

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said clearly confused.

"You know damn well what im talking about! What are you wearing?" he shouted. _'So this is what this is about..." _

"Why do you care? Just last night we weren't friends." Hermione said her annoyance getting the best of her.

"But that doesn't mean you have to start acting all weird and gothic. You were never like this before, you just want attention." He said his face red with anger.

"First of all Harry, im not acting. This is who I am and always have been. You or Ron just didn't take the time to look hard enough. Second, I do not want attention, I have enough of that around here to last me a few decades." Just then Mrs. Weasly came up the kitchen stairs, and started shooing them out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione sat in the last carriage on the Hogwarts express alone. This suited her just fine, because she could just sit in peace and relax. But then that was all quashed when the door slid open and the one and only Draco Malfoy slid in the compartment, panting rather hard. It wasn't till he sank into the chair opposite her, did her spot her.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"What brings you to back of the train?" she asked, while trying to keep her heart in her chest.

"Hiding from pansy…gods that girl is annoying." Hermione let her lips turn into a smile. His face then contorted into fear and anxiety. "Um, you didn't tell anyone you saw me at that muggle club did you?" he said looking frantic.

"No. Who have I got to tell?" she said a little hint of sadness creeping into her voice. Tears welled up in her eyes but she kept them back. She would not malfoy see her cry.

"Potty, Weasel, and Weaselette maybe?" he said looking confused.

"That's over and done with, you don't have to worry about them." She said adverting her eyes out the window.

"Oh…... What did you have a falling out or something?" Hermione was shocked at not what he said, but his face. It showed pure compassion, understanding. She found herself telling malfoy everything, except her being a vampire. That could backfire on her in a number of hurtful and disastrous ways, because she wasn't she whether she could trust him completely yet. "Interesting….I always knew they couldn't appreciate you."

Hermione leaned back in her seat and said, "This is coming from the guy that called me a mudblood and tortured me for the last 5 years?" she said disbelievingly. He cast his eyes downward and said,

"People change. I've changed. This summer has made me see things I never seen before. It made me realize the road im destined to go down will only lead to death, destruction, and despair. Also a good beating from my father helped as well." He put his face in his shaking hands and sighed. Hermione was in shock. She didn't know that his father beat him. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned over and sat next to him. She them laid her head upon his shoulder and stroked his arm.

"I know exactly how you feel." He looked up in disbelief.

"How could you know how I feel? You probably always been sheltered and you're the smartest person here. How would you know anything!" he said raising his voice.

"Simple. My father beat me too. I come here and hide behind my friends, and my studies. I was never sheltered. And it doesn't matter that im the smartest one here I still end up being beaten when I go home." Draco looked at her in a whole new light. She looked vulnerable and small, yet beautiful. He leaned over and grazed her lips with his. She didn't resist. He took her face into his hands, kissed her soft lips. Hermione parted her lips to grant him entry, and felt his tongue caress hers. She felt lighter than air as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his warm body. When the need for air couldn't be fought any longer, they broke apart. She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed his scent. _'Warm cinnamon.'_ she thought.

They lay like this for 15 minutes when his voice reached her ears. "Do you want this?" he asked. Hermione raised her head and looked into his silver orbs. What did she want? She knew she wanted this badly but would she regret it in the end?

"Yes."

"Why do you want to be with me after all the things that I've said and done to you?" he asked confusion and lust showing in his eyes.

"Like you said earlier, people change. And I believe you have." she said smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed her again, but this time it was more passionate. She sighed into his mouth as his hands glided over her breast. The train then screeched to a halt and everyone started to gather their stuff to get off. They broke apart and she stood up to grab her luggage, when he embraced her from behind. "I will send you a note during breakfast tomorrow, telling you where we can meet again." "Till then…." He turned her around and gave her a goodbye-but-we'll-continue-this-later kiss. He opened the compartment door and left. She grabbed her stuff and headed out to join the stream of Hogwarts students headed to the carriages, on this warm September night. _'Hmmm, maybe this year won't be so bad after all….' _

A/N: Well there you go chapter four! Im not really sure about so I'll need some kick-ass reviews to cheer me up! Review please!(and no flames!)

Much Love, Midnight Walker


	5. Different

A/N: Thanks you guys for the awesome reviews! You all had me grinning like crazy all day! Thanks!

Broken Wings

Chapter 5: Different

By: Midnight Walker

Hermione sat alone at the end of Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron sat a little farther up, and kept throwing glances at her out the corner of their eyes. Hermione wore the standard Hogwarts uniform, her black hair hung loose once again, and she had black eyeliner and eye shadow outlining her beautiful honey brown eyes.

Ginny and her fifth year friends walked past her and scowled at her. Hermione scowled right back at them. _'It's funny how people can be your friend one minute and hate you the next.' _ She mused.

She sighed, and then an elegant black and grey eagle owl swooped toward her carrying a letter. It then landed on her shoulder and stuck its leg out, and kept its head high. _'Hmmm even the bird is full of it's self…' _ It read:

_Hermione meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight. _

_DM. _

_P.S. Please don't be offended if I insult you the corridors. Even though were together we still have to keep up appearances._

Just as she closed up the letter, professor McGonagall swept over her head delivering schedules. She looked down at her schedule:

9:00 a.m. - Double Potions w/ Slytherins

11:00 a.m. – Double Charms w/ Hufflepuffs

1:00 p.m. – LUNCH

2:30 p.m. – Transfiguration w/ Ravenclaws

4:00 p.m. – Arithmancy

5:30 p.m. – Muggle Studies

6:30 p.m. – Ancient Runes/ Hufflepuffs

7:00 p.m. – DINNER

Just then Hermione saw people getting up to leave, so she followed them out and made her way to the cold, damp, dungeons.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione took a seat in the back of the class, in the shadows. No-one sat next to her and she was grateful. Snape swooped in the class, black robes all over the place. _'I never noticed how much he resembles a giant bat when he does that...' _ He took a look around the class and did a double take on Hermione. He then looked at Harry and Ron, and put two and two together.

"Hmmm….class it seemed the Golden trio has broken up. What a tragedy." He said smirking. The Slytherins snickered. He then turned around and began writing on the board. She got her cauldron ready; they would be making an iris changing potion.

20 minutes later, the potion was ready for its' last ingredient. It was smashed petals of the color you wanted your iris to become. Hermione chose a silver rose. She smashed its' petals and added it to the potion. It bubbled and simmered and then laid still. She used a ladle to pour it into a vial. She raised it, and downed it all. She shivered. It was ice cold! She felt a weird feeling take over her eyes and she went over to the mirror a bent over. Her honey brown eye were sucked into her pupil and silver spread from the pupil to the ends of her irises. She gasped. They were beautiful. They were they perfect addition to her black hair and gothic attire.

"Breathtaking." Said a deep, sexy, voice. She looked in the mirror and saw a pair of dark green eyes.

"Not bad too bad yourself." She said smirking sexily. Just then pansy called him back to their table to look at her violet eyes. As he left, his fingers ever so slightly brushed against her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. Midnight could not come fast enough!

&&&&&&&&&&

Severus watched his students with interest. The Golden Trio had broken up, and it seemed granger hand been voted off. She had definitely changed since he last saw her during the summer. There also seemed to be something going on between her and malfoy. _'Hmmm this will definitely be mentioned to Albus….." _ He thought.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione once again sat alone by herself at Gryffindor table deep in thought. She thought about Draco, school, herself. How was she supposed to get out and feed? _'Well I guess I could sneak into the forbidden Forest late at night. Dumbledore wouldn't mind…" _She thought. She felt a pair of eyes on her and looked up. A Pair of silver eyes was staring at her that belonged to Draco malfoy. He winked at her and turned away as Dumbledore stood up.

"Your attention please." He waited until there was complete silence throughout the hall. "We shall be receiving two new students this year." He motioned to the door and two blonde haired students walked in the hall. One was a boy who looked around Hermione's age, and the other one was a girl about head shorter than Hermione. She held her head high and walked with a confidence that radiated off her in waves. They reached the head table and stopped. Dumbledore smiled down at them and spoke again. "Everyone I would like to introduce Adrick Adler and Autumn Ramirez." The hall was deathly quiet then broke out in whispers. "Quiet down, Minerva if you please?"

Professor McGonagall motioned for Autumn to sit down and she placed the hat upon her head. Autumn and the hat conversed for a while before it shouted, "Slytherin!" Autumn hopped off the stool and headed for the Slytherin table. She sat unfortunately next to Draco and began chatting. Hermione felt and anger well up inside her. Unable to bear the site of them any longer she turned away from them to watch Adrick Adler. He sat down and he was sorted into Gryffindor. He walked down the table and surprisingly sat next to her. He looked at her and smiled Hermione melted inside. "Hi, im Adrick, but you probably already knew that…" he said staring at her with intense amber eyes outlined in the deepest black she had ever seen.

"Hermione." She said, still lost in his eyes.

"Well Hermione I think this will be a very fun year don't you?" he said. There was a shadow that flickered in his amber eyes but Hermione dismissed it as a trick of the light. He smiled again but this smile did not reach his eyes. It seemed sinister in a way, but she was oblivious to it. Something deep inside her stirred and she did not like it, for its very presence promised nothing good.

A/N: Now to the reviews!

Chrisgocountyjr: Thanks for the awesome idea! I'll be sure to use it! Thanks!

LadySnake: Soon….very, very soon….

ezilysmused11: Could you clarify on the whole detail thing cause I really don't get what you mean…..but it is nice to hear from you again! Thanks for checking out my story!

NikolaosDhampir: Thanks! I really appreciate your review!

LoveRabby: Thanks for thinking that for my story was worth logging in!

Professionaldooropener: Thanks! Im glad you like it!

Amrawo: Thanks!

Guinn Pern: Im Glad you love my story! And I shall keep writing!

You guys ROCK MY SOX! Don't stop reviewing 'because I love reading every single one of them! And please NO FLAMES! They hurt my feelings and make me lose my inspiration……. :(


	6. Blood Lust

Broken Wings

Chapter 6: Blood Lust

By: Midnight Walker

Hermione woke up around 7:00 the next morning. 'Thank god it's Saturday.' She thought. Her long, silky hair was splayed out over her pillows as her newfound silver eyes stared up at the ceiling. She got up and took a hot shower and thought about last night.

_Hermione stared out over the moonlit Hogwarts grounds. The lake was so still it looked like black ice. The moon was full tonight so Hermione felt so powerful and…….alive. She could feel the vibrations of Draco's foot step's coming ever closer. Still she could to stare up at the moon, entranced by its effulgent light. The vivid fervent scent of warm cinnamon invaded her senses and her mind seemingly shut down. Warm, strong arms engulfed her waist. Sweet kisses were placed as lightly as a butterfly landing on a delicate flower. Hermione closed her eyes and let her mind wander through the vast reams of the mind. She was turned in his arms to face him as her leaned in to kiss her on her lips. She moaned as his tongue slipped past her parted lips to caress her mouth. Her hands traveled through out his back, leaving trails of molten fire where they had been just moments before. They continued on like this till' the clack struck 1:00 a.m. They broke apart breathless. Hermione looked into his warm silver eyes as he looked into hers. They soon were forced to look towards the door as they saw light and slow, steady, footsteps coming up the stone stairs. "We have to go." He said quietly, his voice husky. Hermione thought and looked at him once more then back to the door and approaching figure. _

"_Go. There's another door that leads out to the fifth floor over there." Hermione said pointing. _

"_Im not leaving you here!" he whispered angrily. _

"_Just go! I'll be fine. Im the smartest witch Hogwarts has seen for centuries, remember?" she said a little of the old Hermione showing through before she shut it back out. Draco gave her one last fleeting look before dashing out of the door and closing it softly behind him. Hermione knew as soon as she heard the foot steps, who it was that was spying on them. It was filch being nosy as hell. 'Damn fool, lucky he's a friend of Dumbledore's….' She thought. _

"_I know you're in there…" Hermione having changed into a black halter, hip-hugging jeans, and black stiletto heels, walked over to the large balcony. 'Hmmmm... .' she thought. 'That's a good fifteen stories or such... All the more exciting!' she thought. Just as filch banged open the door, Hermione leapt over the ledge and into the night. _

Hermione let a small smile come to her face as she thought about filch's face when there was no-one there. She climbed out of the shower and began to get dressed.

She picked out a pair of black pants with multiple loops and silver items on them. There also had two hott pink strap straps that hooked on to either side of the pant leg. Hermione also pulled out a hott pink shirt that said 'All I want is everything.' on the front. What she liked most about this shirt was the sleeves. The laced down from the shoulders with a silk black ribbon.

Hermione then applied her make-up witch consisted of: Black eyeliner, hott pink eye shadow to match her shirt, and some clear non-stick lip gloss. She put on her black-pink-white converses and left her dormitory.

The walk down to breakfast was quiet and calm. No-one bothered her. She had a bagel with cream cheese, and left to walk about the grounds.

Today was a cloudless blue sky and the sun beamed down upon her with what seemed to be all the power it possessed. She found comfort in the shade of a nearby tree. She leaned back in the cool shade and soon fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of her and Draco.

Hours later Hermione woke up. Judging by the sun it was late in the afternoon about 3 or 4:00. She walked slowly up to the castle and up to her dormitory. She went and read a book that she had read many times before just for the fun of it. It was about an hour after the sun went down when it hit her. Her stomach was violently pulled and stretched and she doubled over in pain. 'Oh god how could I forget? Stupid, stupid, stupid girl!' she berated herself. She could go only three days without feeding….and today was the end of day three.

The pain had been reduced to a minimum as she changed into something very revealing and eye catching, so she could attract prey. She was wearing a short black skirt with a spilt up the side, with a blood red corset that laced up the back. She re-did her make-up and put on her infamous knee high stiletto boots. She turned out all of the lights with a flick of her hand and stepped into the shadows. Instantly she was transported to club 'Float' her favorite club. There was plenty of prey to choose from. Male and female. A hot looking boy with brown hair and green eyes walked up to her and asked to dance. She accepted. They danced a couple of songs and she told him to come out side.

"Why?" he had asked.

"I have something more exciting we can do." She said seductively while looking it his eyes. He grinned. 'Idiot boy.' She thought.

Hermione pushed him up against the wall and felt him up, getting him excited. The blood tasted better when the prey was worked up and excited. She kissed him deeply her animalistic side taking over her. She licked her way to his neck and seized his jaw with her free hand. Her grip was vice like. She looked into his eyes and saw the fear. It only made her laugh in a hauntingly, bone-chilling way. She bit down and he screamed, but the music from inside the club, drowned out any noise. His warm, sweet blood rushed into her mouth and she drank it greedily. She drank until there was nothing left, and let the body slide down the wall. She waved her hand and muttered something in Latin and the body disappeared. She licked her mouth clean and went back inside the club, oblivious of the frightened silver eyes watching her.

A/N: I know this may seem a little short but I didn't want to go into the next chapter! Be expecting an update from me very soon!

Preview into Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed!

"How could you!" He screamed at her. "You are nothing but a liar and a cold hearted bitch. I hate you." He then stormed form the room, not know what type of person that formed from that hatred.

"Im cold hearted huh?" she spoke. "You haven't seen nothing yet." An evil, twisted grin spread across her face. "Oh no, you haven't seen

nothing yet."

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. How Can You Love a Vampire?

Broken Wings

Chapter 7: How can you love a vampire?

By: Midnight Walker

Hermione walked back through the alley her veins feeling like they were on fire. She felt so….Alive! She walked into the club feeling so full of energy and desire. Soon a slow, haunting song came on and a gothic boy with many piercings on his lower lip, right eyebrow, and ears came up to her asking her to dance.

_Im over it_

_You see im falling into the vast abyss _

_Clouded by memories of the past_

_At last I see_

_I hear it fading, I can't speak it_

_Or else you will dig my grave_

_You feel them finding always whining _

_Take my hand now be alive_

Hermione turned so her back was touching his stomach and her butt was right over his member. She ground slowly against him, her body filled to the brim with desire and lust. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer; there was no space between them.

There body wound together to the beat of the song as if in some odd dance they remember from long ago. The desire was becoming too much to bear.

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping_

_Must hide from everyone_

Hermione turned and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He gave into her and started kissing back. They broke apart when their need for air, overrode their passion. Hermione broke away from his embrace and walked slowly away from the boy. She left him there in a fog of lust.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling as if she was reborn. The skies were a beautiful blue and clouds dotted the sky. She dressed in a black mid thigh skirt with dozens of pockets, and a blue tank top. She put on her make-up and curled her hair to let it fall down her back in a river of black silky curls. Last she threw on her black converses and stepped out the dormitory. She saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny, sitting on the couch talking, probably about her. Their heads shot up as she past, and she held her head high. She stepped out of the portrait and walked down the corridor with ease. Two people walked along the same corridor as Hermione, but in the opposite direction. Hermione remembered the girls name was Christine and the boys' name Ivan. Ivan stared at Hermione as she passed, only able to take his eyes off of her when Christine, his girlfriend grabbed his face and made him look at her. Hermione smirked and continued on her way to breakfast.

Hermione sat down at the end of her table, toward the teachers. Most students were too afraid to sit this close out of fear the teachers might hear their conversations. She ate her breakfast slowly as she thought. She then felt someone staring at her. Hermione turned and saw Draco staring intently at her. _'What in the world...' _she thought. She got up from her table breakfast forgotten, and walked swiftly toward the great oak doors. Draco got up as well. Hermione barley got to an empty classroom before he grabbed her arm and twisted painfully.

"What wrong with you!" Hermione cried out as he pushed into the dusty classroom. He stared at her hard.

"What's wrong with me! You are a vampire that's what's wrong with me!" he shouted. _'Oh god, oh god this is not happening!' _

"Draco…im sorry." She said reaching out to him. He brushed her hand away.

"You're sorry! You're fucking sorry, that's all you have to say!" he said hurt in his voice as well as anger.

"Would you have taken a second glance at me if you knew!" she said tears streaming down her face. "Would you have kissed me the way you did? Would you have held me and cared for me he way you did, if you knew I was a vampire?" tears were now freely streaming down her pale face. Hermione slumped down against the wall, and put her face in her hand and sobbed. The sobbed shook her petite frame, echoed throughout the old classroom. She felt him slide down beside her and he hesitantly reached out and held her in his arms. Hermione lifted her head and was surprised to see the look in his eyes. His silver orbs were vacant, as if lost in a foreign memory.

He turned to look at her abruptly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for how I acted. I realized, that was how my father would react, and I do NOT want to be like my father." He paused. "I really think im in love with you. You have changed me, I'm not who I was last year. I have seen the wrong path and the good path and to where they lead. I don't want to worship that albino freak. I want to be free, and the only way I can do that is to be with you." His hand brushed away stray tears and make-up. "Can you forgive me?" Hermione looked to him and felt her heart swell up to the point where she thought it would burst.

"How can you love a vampire?" she asked. "A being, that kills to live."

"You are more than a vampire Hermione. I can see what potter and friends can't. You are a remarkable person, and I love you." Hermione hugged him and said,

"Draco, I forgive you."

"Everyone, you're attention please." Dumbledore stood up and looked upon the four tables full of promising students. "I am pleased to announce that due to recent events, we would like to take the weight off your young shoulders." He paused dramatically for effect. He could almost see students ready to jump up and down. "I am pleased to present Hogwarts very own Halloween ball." The hall erupted in cheers. Dumbledore's usual twinkle was back in his eyes. Well you have about 6 weeks to prepare so go get started!" everyone rose from their seats in a wave of chatter about costumes and how they were going to do their hair and such. Hermione didn't know if she was even going when a note materialized in front of her. I was folded over once and she recognized the beautiful script at once.

**_Will you be my vampire in red? _**

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. _'Just like Draco to write something like this…' _Hermione turned and caught his eye, and then she winked very discreetly. She rose as well only a few students left trickling out of the hall in groups of ones' and twos'. She walked up the many flights of stairs feeling exhausted. All the drama from earlier wore her out. But above all Hermione was glad that Draco had accepted her and told her he loved her. Being with Draco made her feel normal again and that was all she wanted. She walked across the empty common room and headed up the stone staircase.

Once inside, she washed up and changed into her pajamas she bought from the mall near her house that read, Punk-Rock princess all over it with Hello Kitty in fatigues. The spaghetti strap top revealed her pale shoulders and she shivered before sliding under the covers. The other girls' snores brought her body back to how tired it was, and Hermione was asleep before another thought could cross her mind.

A/N: hey everyone! Sorry about the long update. I was having major writers block and then finals came up, and then I had to play along with the rest of the band at graduation… ugh! Talk about stress! But anyway now im back and I should be able to update on a regular schedule. (Hopefully…) well that's all for now and don't forget to review and remember no flames!


	8. Temper, Temper

Broken Wings

Chapter 8: Temper, Temper

By: Midnight Walker

Hermione sluggishly put on her school uniform and brushed her hair. Today she swept it up into a pony tail, with a few strands escaping and hanging in her eyes. The potion had worn off so Hermione had her original honey brown eyes back. She out lined her eyes in black and put on black eye shadow that hid the dark circles under her eyes. She slung her bag over her shoulder and left the dormitory still in a sleepy haze.

All throughout the night Hermione had nightmares and tossed and turned. Therefore explaining the dark circles. She sat at her house table and ate slowly. She thought about the ball and smiled. She still didn't know what she wanted to be. _'Hmmm, how about a pirate? On second thought, no. I already am a vampire…' _ Hermione thought about her costume until she noticed everyone leaving and got and hurried to her DADA class. Hermione walked in just as the bell rung and went to sit down next to parvati patil. Parvati scooted away from her, and Hermione rolled her honey eyes. This year's new DADA teacher was Jimena Castillo. Hermione didn't like this teacher at all. She was tall and very skinny. She looked as if she bent over to far, she would brake in half. She stood around 5'7 with green eyes and long chocolate brown hair. It seemed she would stare directly at Hermione when giving a speech.

"Good Morning class."

"Good Morning Professor Castillo." They murmured back. Hermione sat with her mouth shut and stared back at professor Castillo.

"Today's topic will be vampires." She smiled. Hermione back got rigid and she sat up straighter. _'Vampires? Were not supposed to cover this till at least January!' _Hermione calmed her thoughts and simply clarified that the professor skipped ahead and few chapters. Draco glanced back at her and gave her a reassuring look. Hermione calmed down and pulled out a piece of parchment and started doodling. She continued being in this dazed manner until a very annoying voice interrupted her calm mood.

"Ms. Granger, I would like you to please tell me how a human is turned into a vampire. Now." _ 'Great.' _Hermione thought.

"Humans are made into a vampire by an infusion of blood. The vampire would bite the human preferably on the neck and drink its blood. If the vampire decides to make this human a vampire as well, then the human will drink its blood, and viola! You have a vampire." The class was silent.

"How do you know such information about vampires?" Professor Castillo asked her a twisted smile on her face.

"By reading those things called books, you should try it some time." The professor turned a brick red. The class looked on their heads turning as if watching a tennis game.

"Detention for your smart answer Ms. Granger." She turned back to the class and was about to begin to teach again when she was interrupted.

"Whatever." Hermione sat staring the professor in her vibrant green eyes.

"What did you say?" her face turning a brick red again.

"You heard me. I said whatever. I don't care anymore; ever since you first laid eyes on me you've been doing un-necessary things to me. Such as detention for nothing, and putting me on the spot everyday in class. I have never done a damn thing to you, so why do you continue to humiliate me?" she screamed now on her feet. Hermione was un-aware of it, but her eyes were slowly turning red and there was a black pulsating aura around her. "Know what? Screw this shit, and you can take this stupid book," which she promptly threw at the professor missing her head by mere inches. "And shove it up your skinny ass." With that Hermione left the door shattering as soon as she was in vicinity of it.

"Hermione, what happened in DADA?" Draco sat down beside her and held her.

"I don't know…I just lost it. There was so much pent up anger from that woman, it just, I don't know. When she put me in detention again for 5th time this year, I lost it." She finished with a sigh. In stead of responding with words, Draco gave her heart felt kiss. The kiss warmed Hermione from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. She moaned as he kissed her deeper. He pulled away from her and stared at her. "What?" she asked totally confused.

"Nothing." He said humor in his eyes. He lowered his lips to hers again and pushed her down to the floor. They stayed lip locking until they ran out of breath. He lay on her stomach and drew invisible circles on her stomach, her giggles making him smile. Draco then realized that he was so in love with Hermione that he was willing to become undead. He wanted to spend eternity with her, however long it was.

"Hermione I've been meaning to discuss something with you." He began. _'Damn im soo nervous!' _ "Well since you know that I love you with all that I have and more, I was wondering if I could spend eternity with you, as a vampire."

A/n: Well how'd I do? I know this chapter is on the short side, I felt I needed to get it up quickly to help explain a few things. Oh and to answer Silent-Serpent's question: why would it have been a relief for the kids to have a ball? It would be a relief for them to have a Halloween ball, because due to moldy morts raids and attacks throughout the wizarding world. It must weigh heavily on them thinking about such destruction and deaths, so I thought why not give them a ball to take their minds off things? I hope you're satisfied with this answer to your question. If anyone else has a question on this story, feel free to ask even if you think it's a stupid question. Oh and I would like to give thanks to Chrisgocountyjr, for suggesting the idea to make one teacher totally against vampires and one who is sympathetic. Thank you, thank you, thank you! With out that certain review professor Castillo would not have been possible! lol Anyone else with awesome ideas on how I can make this story better? Don't be shy leave it all in the review! wink, wink

Remember no flames!


	9. The Prophecy

Broken Wings

Chapter 9: The Prophecy

By: Midnight Walker

Hermione sat in the plush velvet chair, thoughts running a mile a minute in her head. She'd never thought she would be, in all of offices, in Dumbledore's office. She sat, tore out the scrunchie from her hair and ran her hands through it.

"Hermione, dear whatever is the matter?" the usual twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was gone. He looked genuinely worried.

"Professor I have run into some major problems." She began. Hermione looked him in the eyes. "I suppose you already know I am going out with Draco Malfoy," here his eyes twinkled even more. "He loves me and I love him. But he asked me the one thing I believe I can't do for him. He wants to become a vampire, to spend eternity with me." Hermione waited for the blow to come but when she looked up, he was smiling. "Why in the world are you smiling? Aren't you worried?"

"No dear I am quite happy with the way things are turning out." He turned around and went to a bookshelf in the corner. He pulled out a piece of old yellowed parchment, and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she said confused.

"Sixteen years ago a prophecy was made. About a sixteen year old girl turned into a vampire. We have reason to believe that this vampire is you."

"Jeez, does everyone have a hidden prophecy, hiding in here?" she asked gesturing to the book case. When she was really pissed off, the sarcasm showed its true potential. She opened the parchment, and words in what appeared to be blood, appeared.

**_Long ago a prophecy was made about a boy named Harry potter. This Harry Potter was to defeat the darkest lord the wizarding world has yet to see. But he cannot bring down the dark lord without help. Help comes in form of a girl also a vampire. She was born as the 10th month dies, and was turned into a vampire as her sixteenth birthday approaches. She was destined to be evil and destined to carry the dark lord's heir. But it is up to her whether the child will live a life bathed in evil, or live in the light. Her only hope is her true love, a traitor to the very side he was born to embrace. Only he can stop her from giving in to the dark side to stand by the dark lord, and to give birth to his heir. _**

Hermione looked up and stared at professor Dumbledore. She then jumped up screaming.

"I will NOT carry his child. He is like, a 100 years old! Ewwwwww!" she shivered in pure disgust. "Ugh!"

"Hermione, dear that you cannot prevent but you can stop your decent to the dark side. Draco will always be there for you. You must never shut him out, for he is all you got. As for your current problem, just follow your heart." The all knowing twinkle was back. Hermione took this as her cue to leave, and left quickly to find Draco. She knew what she had to do.

Draco's POV

I sat on the hard floor of the astronomy tower, just thinking. The moon was full and bright. The sky was an ink black. I heard the wooden door creek open, and Hermione steeped in. I looked over at Hermione. Gods she was beautiful! Her black hair was a little messy as if she had just run her hands through it. Her honey eyes were a little distraught when she looked at me. When she took my hand and looked at the moon, she then looked in my eyes and began to speak.

"Listen Draco, I sorry about how I acted earlier. I was scared and confused. I couldn't understand how you want to be something that is not even alive, undead. You want to drink blood of animals and humans alike for all of eternity?" she stared up at me, her question hung in the air. Then I kissed her and felt her melt in my arms. I pulled away and said, "Yes," My breath hot on her ear. She shivered. She pulled back and said, "Alright, this will hurt but only for a short time." She then proceeded to kiss up my neck and lick it. She seemed to hesitate first because I could feel her warm breath on my neck, then the sharpest pain I've ever felt coursed through my body. Then when I blinked it was over and I felt my body get weak and I collapsed into her arms. I felt her lay me down on the ground and saw her cut her wrist.

I felt the warm blood enter my mouth and it was the best then I've ever tasted. It gave me strength and I felt more alive than ever before. My senses heightened and I heard and felt everything! I could hear a beetle sitting on a leaf, in the middle of the forbidden forest, I could feel the vibrations from the students walking the halls below us, and if I tried hard enough I could even hear their conversations! This of course was all new to me so I was fascinated.

I looked at Hermione; she had a UN real beauty to her. Her eyes were a deep red and her fangs showed beneath her lips. I felt my mouth I had fangs too! Hermione looked on in amusement laughing out loud at me. I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately. This was the girl I decided to spend eternity with and I will make it worth wile.

Adrick paced the dark room in anger. He had failed in his mission! His mission was to make Hermione fall in love with _HIM_ not her true love Draco malfoy. The dark lord was not going to be happy with him. He was eventually supposed to bring her to the dark lord so he can seduce her, and have an heir to the throne. He'd seen autumn earlier, hanging on the arm of Harry potter. She seemed to be doing well with her mission, which was to make Harry fall in love with her, or turn him to the dark side to work with the dark lord. Adrick watched as Harry leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He smiled as least someone was having a good time.

He looked down at the _Daily Prophet _in front of him. The headline was **DEATH EATERS ATTACK MUGGLE TOWN: WHOLE TOWN DESTROYED, 100 KILLED!**

He smiled they were so pathetic. He had been there as the stupid mudbloods begged for their lives. He had felt uneasy when he killed a 17 year old girl with one blue eye and one black eye. Her black hair spread out on the floor covered in her parent's blood. Her eyes seem to haunt him every time he closed his eyes…

Moments later his dark mark tingled. He walked down the corridors, trying not to think about the pain that would he would have to suffer through.

Autumn sat on Harry potter's lap laughing at the jokes they told. She didn't really care for the jokes or them. They were all going to die anyway. She leaned back against Harry's chest and closed her eyes. She felt his hand on her hip. Today she turned many heads as she always did. She wore a short black leather skirt by this muggle designer named Giorgio Armani, black leather stiletto boots that stopped just under the knees, and a black tube top that she had to keep pulling up after walking, do to her "assets" as Harry had putt it.

Autumn was from a pure-blooded wizarding family. The dark lord had recruited her to be his assassin after he heard about the family. Autumn's family was assassins. She was not usually called autumn; she was called Ramirez her last name. Her family were natives of Spain, but moved to the U.K. 3 years ago. Training to become an assassin started after your 8th birthday. She was one of 5 teenage assassins' in her family. They worked for the dark lord to kill in raids and other events he hosted.

Soon everyone in the common room had left and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled at him. He was so easy to manipulate. Autumn changed her position so she was straddle ling his hips. This was her chance to make him fall in love with her. He moved his hands from her waist to her hips. _'Lately Harry has been a little rebellious. Maybe it was because Dumbledore hid the prophecy from him and had him suffer at the Dursley's.'_ Autumn thought.

She leaned closed to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Harry responded back with eagerness. He changed positions so they were lying on the couch and autumn was underneath him. She ripped of his shirt and that joined the growing amount of clothes. They continued, their sleeping roommates oblivious to what was going on downstairs on the very couch they sat on everyday.


	10. Emotinal Scars

Broken Wings

Chapter 10: Emotional Scars

By: Midnight Walker

The last remaining weeks of September passed uneventfully and soon they were two weeks into October. Hermione and Draco had decided to be vampires for the ball even though they were already were vampires. There was simply nothing else to be that they agreed on. Today was a hogsmeade trip and Hermione and Draco were going together as a couple. Draco had decided that they should stop hiding their love for one another. Hermione had agreed. They were now walking down the path way leading from Hogwarts to hogsmeade.

Hermione wore a pair of form fitting jeans with a studded black belt, a tight black t-shirt with a dangerous dip on the front, and black converses. She also had on a black leather bracelet that had chains on it on her left wrist, a similar one on her right, and a bracelet she had found on her right. It was a charm bracelet that had dangling items such as: a rose, a shoe, a music note, a black heart and a volleyball. Hermione tilted her face up to the sun. It was a warm day out side so no one wore coats.

Draco wore loose fitting black pants, a black button down shirt, and combat boots.

"Draco, sweetheart wait for me!" Draco groaned and didn't turn around.

"Is that panky?" Hermione asked not feeling up to a confrontation today. She just wanted to hang out with her boyfriend today and enjoy the weather, but not today.

"UN fortunately, yes." He said after he recovered from his laughing fit at hearing Hermione call pansy panky. "No matter what she says don't listen to her. You know I love you and only you." he said after seeing her down cast face. He also strengthened his grip on her hip. Pansy finally caught up to them.

"Draco I thought I told you to wait…" she caught sight of Hermione. "You're dating the mudblood!" Hermione's heart rate shot up.

"Don't call her that." Draco said his voice dangerously low.

"You're a blood traitor! I can't believe you Draco, wait till your father hears about this!" she screeched. "What does this mudblood have that I don't? She's an ugly filth that is not worthy of being on the bottom of my shoe!" _'That's it…' _ Hermione thought.

"Maybe I have class; did you ever think of that? Or it could be that I don't fuck every boy I see! You are not worthy of being on the bottom of **_my_** shoe actually. Did you look in the mirror lately? You're the epitome of ugly!" Pansy stood shocked at what Hermione had said to her, but she soon recovered when she tackled Hermione to the ground and punched her. Hermione quickly took advantage of the fight and rolled pansy over and straddled her, and punched her continuously. Pansy grabbed something, and Hermione felt something rip, but didn't care till someone pulled her off pansy. She looked down and discovered pansy had ripped her shirt off exposing her black silk bra. She felt a cloak being put over her and clutched it tightly.

Hermione turned around to see professor Snape standing behind her holding her by her arm. She was also wearing his cloak. She looked at the huge crowd that she didn't notice before looking between her and pansy. She was still yelling insults at her and Hermione started walking toward her, when she was pulled back by Snape.

"Come on." He spoke sternly. He led her away back to Hogwarts and to Dumbledore's office. "Fizzing Wizbee's." he spoke calmly. They stepped onto the rotating staircase and rode in tight circles that made her dizzy. When they stepped on the landing, Hermione was so dizzy she fell into professor Snape's arms. He stiffened at first but then relaxed; she stayed in his arms until the dizzy feeling had passed.

"Sorry. I know you're not one for being cuddly, but thank you." she looked into his black eyes, and saw not anger or disgust but kindness and warmness. Hermione couldn't help but smile at this, and he smiled back. "Professor you are full of surprises." She said under her breath and was surprised to hear a light chuckle. Hermione knocked and the door opened on its own.

"Ah Severus and Ms. Granger. What brings you here?" He said sounding so cheerful. Hermione always wondered how he was always so damn happy.

"Well it seems Ms. Granger was involved in a fight with Ms. Parkinson. Professor McGonagall was not present, so I saw fit to bring her here." He said looking at Hermione, who was looking out the window. "She was clearly provoked by Ms. Parkinson." He added.

"Is this true Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked staring at her.

"Total truth sir." She said with a smile. Hermione felt rather than saw professor roll his eyes, and when she looked over he was trying to hide a smile. "I mean I would never have hit her but…after what she said, 5 years of rage over powered me." She said looking at the floor. "Sorry." She added, suddenly feeling really stupid.

"There is no need to apologize Hermione," he said dropping the formalities. "I know do to recent events you have been under a lot of stress." Here Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Well recently I have told Hermione the prophecy after a certain issue was brought up. That issue was young Mr. Malfoy. It seemed despite the hatred they had for one another for so many years, love was right behind it, waiting to break free." Here he paused to clear his throat, and continued. "When Draco presented the idea of Hermione biting him so they could be together for all eternity, she came to me. I then showed her the prophecy, which she was none too thrilled with." His face went from cheerful to serious in a matter of seconds as he stared at professor Snape. "This is where you come in Severus. Hermione plays a very valuable part in this war. I need you to train her in hand to hand combat, as well as sword fighting, potions, and occulumency." Dumbledore stared hard at Severus. Severus nodded his head in agreement.

"I will train her. But it will not be easy Ms. Granger." He said turning to her. Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"When do we start?" she voiced looking back into his obsidian eyes.

"Today."

Hermione knocked on the hard oak door leading into her potions classroom. Professor Snape had sent her to change into more suitable clothing. She now wore a black and red sweat suit with a matching hooded jacket. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail and she had taken off her rings and bracelets as instructed by Snape. She heard his voice from inside and stepped in. She saw the professor leaning over a cauldron and stood in the shadows and waited. Hermione stared down at her black and red Nikes she bought last summer at a Foot Locker. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the Snape turned around and addressed her.

"Granger. Pay close attention to what I say. Today we will be engaging in hand-to-hand combat to help prepare you for this war." He pulled out strips of black cloth and threw them at her. "Wrap them around your hands and knuckles. They help protect against serious bruising." After they were done, he moved in a fighting stance and stood in front of her. He put his hands up which he now had a punching pad strapped on both hands. "Alright, give me your best punch." Hermione balled her fist up and swung. Snape looked at her and said, "That was pathetic for a vampire." Hermione felt rage build up inside of her. _'Who the hell was he calling pathetic!' _ Hermione thought angrily. After an hour Hermione was finally punching up to his standards. They then moved on to kicking, which needed very little work.

They then moved on to actual fighting in which he kicked her ass. Hermione threw a quick jab to his jaw in which her ducked and punched her in the ribs. Hermione grabbed her side and ducked as he sent a punch her way. She crouched down toward the floor and swung her leg out knocking him off her feet. She stood back and thought the fight was over when he didn't get up. How wrong she was. Snape got into the same crouching position she had, and knocked her off her feet. Hermione hit the padded floor hard and didn't dare get up. She felt as thought every muscle was on fire. Her breath came in sharp gasps and she could feel bruises all over her body. Hermione felt herself being pulled up and carried. She felt so weak and tired. Did she feed this week? She tried to remember but it was all a haze to her. She felt herself being laid down on something soft and comfortable, and drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

Hours later Hermione awoke in a warm bed, under silk covers. Whose bed was this? Then everything came back to her. She had been training with Snape and then everything had gone dark. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain held her down. "I wouldn't try to move just yet." Said a smooth voice; she recognized it immediately.

"What happened?" she asked still in pain. She ground her teeth together in an effort to ease the pain.

"It seems I drove you a little too hard today. I got a little carried away with the progress you were making and pushed you to your limit." He said while passing a tray of food to her. "Eat. Im sure your hungry, you've been asleep all day and you've missed dinner." He said.

"Thank you." she said softly. She ate the chicken soup given to her without further complaint. They ate in silence, Hermione didn't if he enjoyed her presence, or was trying to ignore her.

"I am not ignoring you. And your presence is not that bad either." He said smoothly. Hermione smiled and got out of the warm bed to see how badly she was hurt. She stood on her feet for a few seconds before collapsing to the carpeted floor. Which she noticed was a soft red. The whole room was done in shades of red, and gave the room a comforting relaxing vibe. Snape rushed over and helped her up she leaned against him, and steadied herself. He scooped her up and put her back on the bed. "Now that you see how badly you are hurt, stay put. I can't be running to help you up every time you collapse." He said harshly. Hermione winced. He had sounded just like her father when he finished beating her. One time her beat her so bad she couldn't walk or even crawl. He had told her, "Get up bitch. I can't always help you when you fall. Get up now." But Hermione couldn't. Her left leg was broken and her ankle on her right leg was sprained very badly.

She felt professor Snape touch her arm, and she snatched it back. Her fears of a man's touch were back to haunt her. She soon felt a weird light headed feeling in her head and looked at Snape as if in a trance. Severus sifted through memories until he found the right ones. He watched as Hermione's father beat her all her life and raped her at age 14. He felt sick. How could you beat and rape your own daughter? He looked into her frightened eyes, and understood her fear of him. He gently touched her hand, when she didn't jump or pull it back her held it. "It's okay." He assured her. "No one will hurt you here. If they try they will have to go through me." He spoke. A small smile escaped her lips, and gratitude shown in her honey brown eyes. Severus didn't know when his feelings had developed for this girl, but he knew he cared for her deeply. Severus cared for Hermione like the daughter he never had. He lay on the bed with her and soothed her back to sleep, by smoothing back her hair. She was soon fast asleep and he eased her off his chest and under the covers.

As Severus watched the sleeping girl, he vowed to pay a little visit to her father. She was fine on the outside but on the inside she had emotional scars that rivaled his own. Severus was astonished at how his feelings had grown for the girl. It was late when Severus finally settled down to sleep on a lounge chair not to far from his bed. He watched over Hermione like a dark guardian angel. He made a vow to himself, that no more harm would ever befall on this girl, if he had something to do with it.

A/N: Hey Guys, and girls! I would just like to thank everyone for reviewing so lets get on with the thanks shall we?

LadySnake: I decided to add that little furniture thing as I was staring at my couch wondering what to write. Not that anything happened on it, oh god I hope not! Well anyway thank you very much for reviewing, it is appreciated!

DrAcO'sblackrose: Yes indeedy vampire fics do rock! Harry is being a tad bit stupid isn't he? lol thank you for reviewing!

Sever13: Thanks! Im glad you loved it, thanks for reviewing!

queenofthelameos: Continue I will! Thanks for reviewing!

Silent-Serpent: Moldy-Wort shall be raping no one. (At least not Hermione.) That would be very sick…anyways Draco is definitely the only one for her! Thank you for reviewing!

Gin-Ryuu: I did as you (and others) requested, and made Draco a vampire, yay! Happy ending you say? I might be able to arrange that…lol! Thanks for reviewing!

IndiaPyro: Im glad you love it! I did my best to make Hermione a kick-ass character. I believe she is a much better character when she kicks some serious ass! lol

inudragon21: im glad you love my story! dances around thanks ever so much your review!

Guinn Pern: I hate cliffies too! Although sometimes there necessary, I wish they would go crawl in a hole and die! Thanks for reviewing!

BlackHeartedFaerie: it's okay if you have nothing to suggest! Oh and thanks for suggesting they go as vampires, I thought of it but I thought it would be so…I don't know…corny I guess. Thanks for reviewing, you helped loads!

JHMsdaughter: Thank you! Thanks for taking the time to reviewing!

Kais Devil: I will try to have a chapter all for Draco to voice all his thoughts and concerns hopefully soon!

Professionaldooropener: Cool name! Man those sox are something aren't they? marching army of sox coming toward me hey guys, my friends… well I've got to go as you can see my hands are a bit full… runs away evil sox's follow Thanks for reviewing!

ezilysmused11: Thank you so much for reviewing! Your reviews help a lot so I hope to hear more from you!

Chrisgocountyjr: Well I try to make as few mistakes as possible if not any. Don't you love it when Draco's so sweet and kind? It makes him all the hotter (if that's possible…) I hate it when Draco is a big meanie! Bad Draco! lol Thank you so much for your wonderful idea! If it wasn't for you, Professor Castillo wouldn't be mean, and Snape would be his usual nasty self! Bows down thank you!

NikolaosDhampir: Thank you, im glad you liked it!

LoveRabby: Thank you for feeling like this story was worth logging in for! I appreciate your review!

Amrawo: Thank you!

Well that's it! I did all of the thanks now, because this is like climbing a hill and making it over. You see I never had a story reach 10 chapter landmark so Im kind of overjoyed. well anyway I would like to thank you all for reviewing.

I hope you guys like the training and mushiness from Snape. I think it will do him good. Well I gotta go and get started on chapter 11 so see ya!


	11. A Chat with Draco

A/n: hey ladies and germs! I hope you like this chapter even though it's a little on the short side. I needed to get a chapter up so I wouldn't keep you guys waiting too long. ;) Well I hope you like this one, chapter 12 will be up soon! Friday or Saturday at the latest!

Broken Wings

Chapter 11: A chat with Draco

By: Midnight Walker

Harry woke up to bright sunlight on his face. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down. Autumn lay on his naked chest sleeping peacefully. Harry thought back to last night; it was amazing. She was amazing. He stroked her long blonde locks, and thought. Although everything was going great with autumn, he and his friends were going through some rough times.

Ron was not talking to him because he refused to stop dating autumn. The rest of his roommates felt the same way. They told Harry that autumn was nothing but trouble. _'Someone as sweet as autumn be evil? Sure she is in Slytherin and she has those house qualities, but she is kind to me.' _Harry thought. While he was in thought, autumn had woken up and placed a soft kiss on his chest. "Hey baby." She spoke seductively. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Hey yourself." He said kissing her on her soft, full lips. She moaned as he deepened the kiss. After a minute she pulled away.

"I we keep this up we won't get to class." she said sitting up and trying to grab the sheet covering her naked body.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked playfully pulling at the sheet. She snatched out of his grasp and held it out of reach.

"Because unlike you, I have double potions this morning with the Ravenclaws, and it won't be fun." She said walking toward the bathroom. Harry smiled at her. She disappeared in the bathroom only to come back out. "Forgot my uniform." She said grinning sheepishly.

Around him his roommates were waking up as he lay back down and put his hands behind his head. Yes, indeed things were looking up for Harry potter.

Draco's POV

I stood in the shower and let the warm water cascade over me. I was thinking of Hermione. I was always thinking of her. From her soft full lips, to her beautiful smile. I was indeed in love. I climbed from the shower and dried myself off. I put on dirty blue jeans, and a loose fitting black t-shirt. I laced up my black combat boots and left the Slytherin boys dormitory. I headed to the lack to clear my mind and relax. I loved being a vampire but it did have its worries. I worry all the time about what if one of my roommates found out I was a vampire? They would immediately run to my father with the news. My father would definitely not be happy.

I laid down parallel with the shore, and stretched out looking up at the clear autumn sky. I heard a shout of laughter and looked to my left; Harry and autumn were sitting under a tree laughing, but the laughter did not reach her eyes. I know she works for the dark lord, but im not too clear on what she does. That other new kid Adrick worked for him too. They both hold high jobs I just don't know what they are. Suddenly my father's words came back to haunt me again. I am to get the dark mark this summer; I'll be 17 a prime age as so h says. I don't want anything to do with that albino freak and his gang of brainless drones. I just want to be with Hermione and that's all that matters.

I don't care what people say about our relationship; I love her. I looked across the surface of the lake, and the giant squid stuck out a tentacle. Sometimes I wonder if Hermione is keeping something from me. The way she appears so sad and detached worries me. I picked up a pebble and threw it into the lake. A little ways away, the clock tower chimed noon, signaling lunch. I got up and walked up the slope back to school, all the while pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind, to be resurfaced another time.

Review please!


	12. Lovers Corner

A/n: Hey guys! I told you I would update! Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Another note will be at the end!

Broken Wings

Chapter 12: Lovers Corner

By: Midnight Walker

Hermione stood outside of Professor Snape's office. He had told her during potions that she needed to see him immediately in his office, so here she was. She knocked twice, and entered. Snape sat in a high backed chair behind his desk, while staring at the wall. When she walked across they room towards him to sit down, he saw her and managed a small smile. He turned towards her and stared her in the eye.

"We have run into a small problem. Voldemort has somehow gained alliances with the Dementors, some of the giants, and the elves. We do not know how this happened, as for I was not present. The Order needs another set of eyes in the inner circle besides me. We need someone who can be by his side almost 24/7, and can see everything. That someone is you." Hermione stared at him for what seemed an eternity before she even moved a finger. After five minutes she strung together a sentence.

"Y-you want me to go in and become a death eater? To stand by his side, and be his plaything?" she sputtered in complete shock. Severus looked at her distraught honey brown eyes and mentally told her to calm down. It worked seeing as she started to breathe deeply if as through calming herself. Severus took a deep breath and looked at her once again.

"Unfortunately, yes. I need to know whether you can handle this. We need for you to set aside your hate of him and the death eaters, to do this job. Hermione, Will you be able to do this?" he asked looking into her honey brown eyes. Just when he thought she wouldn't be able to do it, she nodded unable to speak. When she got up to leave, he got up as well and hugged her tightly. Hermione held on just as tight, needing this comfort only a parent could provide. They stayed like this until she pulled away, stated that she had to go to Ancient Runes.

Severus let go, although a bit reluctantly. Letting Hermione do this mission, was like throwing her into hell itself. He knew after this, she would never be the innocent child she was now. Her innocence would be taken away from her most likely unwillingly. She will see things that a 16 year old should not see. Her nightmares will be haunted by Him. As he bid her goodbye, Severus knew deep in his heart that Hermione would never be the same.

Hermione ran along corridors, looking for that tell-tale blond hair that made her boyfriend stick out like a sore thumb. _'Although a very cute sore thumb.'_ She thought. She saw him up ahead leaning against the wall, waiting for her. They had somehow managed to meet after almost every class, since there classes were in the same vicinity of each other. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand pulling him to her. "Draco, come on, I need to tell you something." She pulled him along corridors, down the stairs and into the entrance hall. He turned her around looking her in the eyes, and at the same time stopping her brisk walking.

"What's wrong, and where are you taking me?" he asked concern and humor in his silver eyes.

"Come on it's not safe to tell you here." She said dragging him again. By the time she was done they ended up in an alcove of trees in a very secluded spot. Draco looked around then back at her.

"What is this place?" he said still staring around.

"Lovers Corner. Secret make-out spot when the astronomy tower is in use." Lovers Corner was beautiful. All year round the temperature stayed warm and the grass stayed green. Just beyond a band of trees in a small forest, was a waterfall. It emptied into a huge crystal clear lake. The water was so clear that you could see the pebbles at the bottom.

He raised his eye brow at her suggestively. "No Draco, that is not what we came here for." She sat down on the ground covered in soft green grass. "Today Snape called me into his office. He told me that the order needs another pair of eyes in the inner circle. Someone to stand by His side, see everything and to be his plaything." She finished and put her head in her hands and let the tears flow that she had been restraining since being told of this news. Draco put his arms around her and lifted her into his lap. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her, until she had stopped crying.

"So what you're saying is that you will have to become a death eater, and stand by Voldemorts side, right?" he said his eyes staring out at the small forest.

"Yes, to help the order defeat him. They need to know who is on his side and who is on our side." She said leaning back against his hard chest.

"Then I will become a death eater early." He said. Hermione sat up quickly and he silenced her with a silver eyed glare. "Don't try to stop me Hermione. I care about you, and I do not trust them with you. I want to be there not only to watch over you, but to help the order as well. While you are with The Freak, he could be sending out death eaters to gather allies that you won't even know it. That is where I come in." Hermione again tried to speak, and he again silenced her. "I want to do this Hermione. I want revenge on my father for everything he has done to me." He said looking deeply into her eyes. As he stared at her intently she nodded reluctantly. He stood and started to walk away. "Come on I don't want to spend my time sitting here, when there's a waterfall over there!" he said running to the lake.

He sat down on the shore and began to take off his shoes. Hermione caught up to him and also began taking off her clothes, starting with her robe. By the time she was unbuttoning her shirt Draco had started working on his pants. She soon felt a few drops of water hit her and smirked. _'So impatient…'_ she thought. Hermione stood on the shore in just her black lace underwear. Being a vampire had had its quirks. Hermione now was very fit, with a toned body and nice curves. Draco came up from the water and admired the view, by whistling.

"Oh, Shut up." She jumping into the lake and splashing him. She swam back up to the surface and splashed him. He splashed her back and they continued to have fun until the sun was casting and array pinks, yellows, and blues across the sky. "You know I had fun today." She said leaning her head on his shoulder as her wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Me too. We should definitely do it again some time." He said watching the sun set. They hurried up the green slopes of Hogwarts to dinner, holding hands the whole way.

Autumn sat in front of the vanity mirror in the 6 year girl's dorm. The dark lord had just told her via telepathic link, that he had a job for her. She took her blond hair and pinned it up for the time being, while she took a quick shower. When she was finished she went over to her trunk, and took out her assassin uniform. Her assassin uniform consisted of: a skin-tight leather cat suit which was impenetrable, a specially made impenetrable corset to protect her upper body, combat boots, and a black leather cloak. She tied her corset with magic and sat down on her bed to buckle up her combat boots. She un-pinned her hair and let it fall down in slightly curled waves. She applied her black make-up to make her intimidating to her prey, (Not that she needed it, she was intimidating enough in her assassin uniform.) and donned on her cloak. She walked back to her trunk to get her daggers and potions that were kept on a leather strap that tied around her waist.

She walked over to the darkest corner of the room, stepped into the shadows, and let her body dissolve into the shadows. That was another one of her tricks, the first being able to manipulate the mind. These powers had been passed down her family line for generations. You were born with these powers but you had to develop them by the age of eight or they would dissipate.

Autumn felt her body become whole again and stepped out of the shadows into a dimly lit room. There were two lines of cloaked figures standing at attention facing the opposite line. At the head of the lines in the middle sat a silver throne with snakes engraved on it. In the chair sat lord Voldemort himself. On his lap was nagini, his snake who he communicated with all through out the gathering. Autumn walked down the middle of the lines till she was three feet away from him and sank to one knee, as was customary for assassins.

"Autumn, so nice to see you again." His very voice sent shivers down a grown man's spine. She rose to a standing position and looked him in the eye. "I trust things are going well with Mr. Potter?" he said petting his snake.

"Things are going better than originally planned, my lord." She spoke abandoning the warm, sweet voice she used at Hogwarts for a cold deadly tone.

"Excellent." He hissed. "Your job for tonight is to bring down Harry potters source of protection. Tonight you will attack Number 4 privet drive, surrey." He smiled a lipless smile. Autumn was nearly jumping in excitement of shedding someone's blood.

"Yes my lord." She said sinking to one knee. Tonight was definitely looking up.

"You are dismissed. Make sure to leave my mark there for the ministry to find." He said dismissing her. She rose and walked back down the line of men, feeling there gaze on her as she walked past. She again walked into the shadows and felt her body dissolve into a black vapory mist. She soared over the English countryside at imaginable speed the brisk wind cutting at her exposed skin. Finally she reached her destination and became whole again in the alley way between two houses. She located number 4, and started up the drive way in which a silver Volkswagen was parked. Autumn noticed the living room lights were on and they sat on the couch watching that thing called television. _'Time to make my dramatic entrance.' _She thought.

Autumn walked up to the door and kicked it open. She strode in like it was her home. The husband jumped up and pointed at her.

"Who are you? Get out!" he yelled backing up his family behind him. Autumn laughed a haunting laugh that chilled them to the core.

"Shut up stupid muggle, you mean nothing to me." She said and pulled out her wand. She put a silencing charm on the room and closed the door and sealed it for the time being. "Let's have fun shall we?" her usual warm eyes had turned cold as ice in feeling and in color. They were a scary light blue with vertical pupils, her blonde hair turned blackest of blacks, fangs became prominent, her ears grew pointed, and her nails sharpened. All in all she looked frightening. She was a demon of the underworld called a Vixen. They were categorized as an upper middle class demon, known for there extreme beauty, there unforgiving nature, and hanging there headless victims by there feet for display to others.

Autumn tortured the dursley's endlessly with her daggers and potions. When she grew bored, she finished them off by hanging her victims by there feet for the ministry to see. On the wall she wrote in the dursley's blood _'When the saviors mind is corrupted, who will you turn too?' _ She changed her appearance back to her human form and walked into the shadows and again released her body to the shadows, becoming one with the night.

A/n: Was it long enough? Too much information on the gory stuff? I couldn't find a good mythical creature to meet my requirements. I spent hours looking at what I believe was every creature known to man! lol Can anyone give me the true description of a vixen so I can change autumn's appearance to fit that of a vixen? I really would appreciate it! Well toodles!


	13. Asyah

A/n: Thank you guys so much for your feedback! You guys kick major ass! Oh, and if updates slow down a bit, it's because im at volleyball camp training to be on the team. The practice is short (9:00 to 12:00) but I come home REALLY sore so all I want to do is sleep. I will try to keep these chaps. Flying out at a regular pace, if it takes me more than a week feel free to throw things at me!

Broken Wings

Chapter 13: Asyah

By: Midnight Walker

Hermione eyed herself in the mirror. She wore a black leather corset dress. It stopped at mid thigh and was strapless. The corset was laced up in the back with blood red ribbons that trailed down her back. The skirt part was very clingy due to the fact that it was leather. Hermione bent down and put on her black knee high boots. They took longer to be put on due to the fact that they laced up on both sides. After she was done she went over to the vanity table and put on her make-up, and a custom made silver necklace that had a beautiful dragon pendant on it. The pendant was all black and was a real dragon shrunken and frozen. It was frozen during mid flight, so the tail was curled around its feet and the wings were unfurling. She bought for Draco mostly due to his love of his name and dragons.

Hermione put her long cloak on due to the brisk October wind raging outside the castle, and partly due to her nosy house mates. She walked down the stone stairs tapped her long, black nails to an invisible rhythm. Her cloak was open in the front to reveal the front part of her dress. The boys stared and the girls grew envious, Hermione could almost see them turning green with envy. She smirked and kept walking until someone called her name. She turned to see Harry and Ron. "What?" she spoke venomously. She really didn't have time for this.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Ron demanded eyeing her up.

"None of your damn business. You lost the right to ask me that question long ago." She said turning again to continue to her destination. He grabbed her arm painfully. She twisted around slowly and punched him in the face to make let go. "Keep your dirty hands off of me!" she yelled as she advanced on Ron, who was lying on the floor. She knelt down to his level and looked him dead in the eyes while saying, "You are pathetic. I don't know why I even associated with the likes of you for so long, when there was so much more I could have been experiencing." She caressed his face, her voice still dangerously low and deadly. "But now I have opened my eyes and seen such amazing promise for me. So with that said, I would wish if you would stop pestering me," here she adapted a sadistic smirk and an evil glint glowed in her eyes. "I don't need you anymore. I no longer, as of this moment fight the good fight. I have finally given into temptation, and it feels wonderful. Now I must leave you now cause I have better things to do than to hang out with you losers." He said and with vampiric grace, she stood and walked out of the portrait hole her long cloak billowing after her as if blown by a strange wind.

Needless to say Hermione had definitely changed.

Hermione reached the entrance hall and spotted Draco in a dark corner. She walked over to him and he looked up.

"Ready?" he asked hunger showing in his silver eyes.

"Let's go, im starving." She said slightly annoyed by the little show in the common room. He grabbed her pale hand and pulled her into the shadows. Here she felt her body change form. She shrunk down and black glossy feathers and wings sprouted painfully from her back. Her head elongated and shrunk to the size of a small bird's. Finally the transformation was complete. Where Hermione had stood now stood a jet black raven, and where Draco once stood was a beautiful eagle. They took flight and flew over Hogwarts grounds which were illuminated by the full moon.

They flew to a creepy looking mansion in the English hillside that was totally isolated. They flew in through an open window in the attic. Hermione and Draco changed back into there original forms and looked around. A thick layer of dust covered everything, making it hard to see. Hermione walked over to a huge painting of a family. Presumably the previous owners of this house. There was the father who looked stern and tall; gleaming gold diamond rings on almost every finger. The wife had blonde hair and was very skinny with a sort of stuck up expression on her face. There two children both girls were identical twins with long blonde hair and blue eyes. All in all the family looked very wealthy; they were probably dead by now.

They proceeded down the rickety stairs that felt as though they would give out at any minute plunging them to dark floor below. They finally reached the door leading out and stepped into a dark hallway. There were many chandeliers, but they were all very dimly lit. They walked down the grand stair case carpeted with black plush carpet and across the main entry hall. Across the entry hall was a heavy iron door that Hermione pushed open like it weighed nothing, and proceeded down steep stone stairs that spiraled to an unknown bottom.

They soon came to huge double doors that had snakes carved all over them. The flickering candlelight, made them seem alive. Draco knocked once, and they door swung open to admit them. On the other side waiting for them, was Draco's father, lucious.

"Come, he is waiting." He said, swiftly turning and walking down a dark hallway. Hermione and Draco followed swiftly until they came upon another door. _'Merlin, how many rooms does this place have?' _said Hermione growing impatient. Lucious swung the door open to reveal two rows of death eaters cloaked from head to toe in black. Hermione and Draco walked behind lucious, and when he bowed they bowed. Hermione chanced a look up; a frail man sat upon a silver throne covered in snakes. His face was so pale, he made Snape tan. His red eyes gleamed, as he looked upon his servants. Hermione quickly lowered her head; the full impact of what she was about to do hit her with the force of a freight train.

"Rise my initiates." He spoke sending shivers up and down Hermione's spine. "Lower your hoods." He said. Hermione grabbed the edges of her hood and lowered it. He looked her over and then his eyes went to Draco. In a flash his wand out and pointed at Hermione, and said, "Crucio." Hermione sunk to her knees but did not scream. The pain was horrible; like white hot knives being pressed everywhere. As soon as the pain had come it was gone. Hermione stood shakily to her feet.

"Ah, it seems I have underestimated your strength mudblood." He said. Whispers were heard through out the huge room. "I will test your true strength. This task should be very easy, for you are a vampire are you not?" he inquired.

"I am." She said. The feeling of temptation was back. It was a nagging in the far corners of her mind, telling her to let loose, to give in.

"Bella, Come here." Bellatrix Lestrange walked out of the shadows and bowed before rising to her feet.

"Yes, my lord?" she said lowering her hood, but keeping her head lowered.

"Fight with our new friend here. I want her to prove her worth, before I let a mudblood into my ranks." He said sneering at Hermione. Hermione took off her cloak to reveal her skin-tight leather dress.

"You're not going to fight in that are you?" she said mockingly in her annoying voice.

"No." Hermione said coldly, the vampire in her taking over her, and turning her eyes went red. He nails sharpened and her fangs appeared. Hermione transfigured her outfit into tight black t-shirt, tight fitting black pants and sneakers. She fell into a ready position; her wand lay forgotten. Bellatrix charged at her and swung at her. Hermione ducked and went for body shot to the ribs; and then kicked her feet out from under her. Bellatrix fell onto the hard stone floor, where she pulled out a dagger and cut a gash in Hermione's right leg. Hermione grabbed her leg, and Bellatrix took opportune moment to get back on her feet. She began violently slicing the air trying to get to Hermione, who kept backing up and ducking at her attempts to cut her.

Hermione then used her vampiric speed to get behind her, and took out a long dragon dagger. She had brought this when she went to knockturn alley a while back. The shop keeper had been reluctant to sell it, but Hermione eventually persuaded him. The dagger was used for torture; for once the wound was inflicted with this dagger, the victim would continue to bleed until the owner was satisfied. She placed it on Bellatrix neck and spoke in her ear, "Don't move or I will cut out your throat and hand it to you." Bellatrix nodded and did not move. A slow clap was heard and Hermione turned her head. The dark lord was standing and clapping.

"Bravo, Bravo I have could not have done it better myself." He said. Hermione let Bellatrix go, thinking the battle was over, when Bellatrix tackled her to the ground. She had taken Hermione dagger and held it over her heart. Hermione's life was in danger, and so she acted as she saw fit. They darkness clouded Hermione's thoughts and shrouded her soul. Her eyes turned a blood red and her pupil's turned vertical. Her hands looked more claw like than human, and her strength doubled. Hermione was no longer a vampire, but something more. She grabbed Bellatrix and through her off of her with ease. She flew more than 10 feet before hitting the wall and sliding down into a slumped position. In the blink of an eye, Hermione was in front of her and bent down to her level.

"You fought good, but not good enough." Hermione then bit down on her neck savoring the blood that spilled into her mouth. It was like being reborn all over again. She drank Bellatrix Lestrange dry, and stood transfiguring her outfit back to her leather corset dress. She felt a hand travel up her body. She felt the hand travel from her thigh to her shoulder.

"I believe you have proven yourself worthy Hermione." He said. He placed his hand in her lower back right above her butt, and pressed hard while muttering an incantation. She felt a searing pain, and stinging where he had his hand. It soon faded to a dull ache, to a barley noticeable throb. "Congratulations, and welcome to the dark side." He said her placed his hand on her hip and steered her away from the lifeless body of Bellatrix Lestrange.

He sat upon his throne Hermione at his side looking like she was always meant to be there. "Nott, get rid of Lestrange, im tired of looking at her worthless body." Nott walked over and waved his wand and the body disappeared. "How about we come up with a name more suitable to a corrupted soul?" he asked looking at her.

"I believe a change of name is in order. Hermione is so sweet and innocent. Which I am not." She said a sadistic smirk working its way onto her face.

"Asyah, it practically speaks of evil." He said.

"Then Asyah it is." Asyah said. 10 minutes later he admitted Draco into his ranks along side his father. The dark lord then dismissed them all after discussing the downfall of Harry potter and what part they all played. As they walked up the winding stairs, Draco spoke to her via mind link. They had discovered this new trick during the meeting when Asyah had caught his thoughts.

_No fair sy, you got to eat and I didn't._

_Aww im sorry baby. It was a spur of the moment thing…how about I catch you something to eat? _

_Human or animal?_

_Animal. Rabbit most likely _

_Fine. You know I like that name Asyah; it's sexy. _

_Thank you, you're sexy too. _

_I know. _

_You're so full of yourself Draco. _

_I know that's what makes me so irresistible. _

_Ok that's it. Enough of you Mr. Confidence. _

Draco chuckled at his girlfriend. They were back in the attic were they came in from. He pushed Asyah against the wall and fully appreciated the easy-to-untie ribbons on her dress.

A/n: Well what cha think? Do you like the new Hermione? Through out the rest of this story she will be called Asyah. Just so you know, this starts Hermione's descent into the dark side. It will get darker after this I assure you.'

Oh and if you're wondering Asyah is pronounced: A-sigh-yah.

Oh and would you guys check out my new story Shattered? I would really like your feedback on that, because some of you guys have some wicked cool ideas. Toodles!


	14. The Halloween Ball

Broken Wings

Chapter 14: The Halloween Ball

By: Midnight Walker

Asyah woke the next morning feeling tired. _'Aww man, note to self: don't have sex with your boyfriend and go hunting in the same night.' _ Asyah rolled out of bed slowly, and went to go shower. After her shower asyah felt more awake and moved at a faster pace. Soon she was ready to go meet Draco and go down to breakfast.

Since tonight was the ball, all classes were cancelled so everyone could relax then get ready. Hermione saw Draco leaning on the marble banister of the grand staircase in the entrance hall. As asyah eyed him up, she noted he didn't look tired in the least. Although he looked pretty hot. Ever since asyah introduced him to rock music and fashion, he had taken an abrupt liking to it. As he stood there in his black jeans with a silver dog chain hanging out the pocket, black boots, black t-shirt that said 'Victory shall be mine', and his hair falling into his eyes like that; it would make any girl melt.

"Hey sexy." She said as she slithered up against him with snake like grace. He looked down at her; this was necessary for him being 6'1 and she being only 5'6, and smiled. He looked over her outfit. Asyah wore a army skirt that went to mid thigh, fishnets, a tight black shirt with netted see through sleeves, a black dog collar, and her trademark knee high lace up boots.

"You look pretty sexy yourself." He said in her ear. Asyah smirked as a group of girls went pass and eyed her outfit and scowled. She rolled her eyes. "You know I was thinking that maybe you shouldn't sit at your house table anymore." He spoke looking into her honey brown eyes outlined in black with light silver eye shadow.

"Draco, I don't know…your house does not like me. Asyah, you are not Hermione. You're someone else, someone better. Even if you are still muggle born, you are more powerful than anyone at that table. Plus no one would dare lay a finger on you while you're with me." He gave her a cocky smirk, and turned to her. "Come on." He pulled her toward the Slytherin table like he owned the place. The hall was staring at them as they walked, but Draco didn't seem to mind, so asyah didn't either. When they reached the table, he sat down at pulled her down next to him. He addressed the table, "guys, this is asyah, my girlfriend. Asyah welcome to Slytherin." He said giving her waist a comforting squeeze. A boy with auburn hair spoke up.

"Hey, aren't you that mudblood bitch, granger?" he asked. Asyah's eyes turned cold and intimidating.

"No, so don't ask me again." She said staring at him. For the rest of the morning they made light chit chat and asyah made plenty of friends. When they were done, asyah turned to Draco, "Drake, come with me to the head table, to talk to Dumbledore." She spoke softly. She turned to the rest of the Slytherins. "Catch you guys later." They all mutter there scattered goodbyes. They made their way up to the head table all the while others staring at them. Finally asyah got a little annoyed at the staring and snapped at a 7th year Hufflepuff, "What the hell are you looking at?" the seventh year didn't answer and just went back to her food blushing.

As she finally reached the head table after what seemed an eternity. "Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering can I change my house. Gryffindor just isn't working." She said bluntly.

"I believe you can. Just come with me to my office to get re-sorted." He said getting up from the staff table. They followed him to his office, and once inside, asyah was told to sit on the old stool she had sat on first year. She was a little apprehensive at first because the old stool looked as if it would break if she put a finger on it. Finally Draco convinced her to sit down on the godforsaken stool, and get sorted.

"_Back again Ms. Granger?"_

'_Yes. I want to change my house.' _

"_Well let's see…you have indeed undergone a change since our last meeting."_

'_I know.'_

"_You have more ambition to prove yourself. Oh, and so cunning and evil too! My, my, what happened to the sweet brave little girl I once knew?" _

'_She died. She was not up to the challenge.'_

"_I see. You have definitely changed. But, where to put you?"_

'_If you know what's good for you, you'll put me in Slytherin.'_

"_Are you threatening me?"_

'_Yes.' _

"_Then I shall put you in Hufflepuff." _

'_If you put me in Hufflepuff I will rip this hat off and burn you then I will shred you to make sure you are beyond repair' _

"_Slytherin!" _

Asyah looked around her new dorm. There was artificial sunlight cascading in through the windows that were charmed to show the outside. Asyah looked at the clock, 4:30. _'I have absolutely nothing to do.' _She thought. Asyah took a shower and crawled into bed and drew the hangings. _'I might as well go to sleep; it will help pass the time and I am sleepy.' _Asyah fell into a deep sleep.

She woke hours later to someone shaking her. "The purple monkey stole my sack of potatoes again…" then all of the girls in the Slytherin dormitory started laughing. When they had recovered, they tried to awake asyah again, this time succeeding. Asyah having taken a shower before everyone else didn't have to rush around. She sat at the vanity table, and did her hair. The heated her wand a curled her hair around it, making tight spirals. She tied half of her curled hair in a pony tail and the other half hung down her back. She did her make up with was black eyeliner with smoky eyes. They were a heavy black in the front but as they eye shadow went back toward her eye brows in got lighter and lighter till it was barley noticeable. Next she pulled out her dress and put it on. It had once belonged to her mother. She had seen it one day as a child and took it before her father could throw it away. As she stared at herself she was amazed. The entire dress was made of black see through lace, but the parts that needed to be covered such as her chest and private areas, where covered by a non-see through jet black strip. It was strapless and hugged her every curve. You could see her legs it up to mid thigh, her flat pale stomach, and her arms through the material. At the bottom of the dress it flared out a little so she could walk properly. Her shoes she had bought in diagon alley where high heeled black strap stilettos. All in all she looked gorgeous. She put on a black diamond bracelet, necklace, and chandelier earrings that Draco had brought her when she told him her dress was black. He had insisted that she tell him what her dress looked like, but she told him no. he got a little upset but that soon faded when she kissed him senseless.

"Wow, asyah you look great!" said mina. Mina had been transferred in from New York City the middle of 5th year so no one really knew her. Asyah turned from the mirror and towards the beds in which all the girls were sitting on fully dressed and ready to go.

"Thank you. This dress was my mothers." She went silent after that turning back towards the mirror again.

"Well I don't mean to interrupt this awkward silence ya'll got going on here, but im ready to party!" she said jumping up from the bed. The other girl's were suddenly really enthusiastic and jumped from the bed with mina. "Come on asyah. We gotta get our party on!" asyah smiled and followed her out the dormitory and slowly down the stairs as both were wearing stiletto heels. Asyah saw Draco standing with the rest of the boys, talking. He so evil in his simple black pants, boots, black button down dress shirt that was open to reveal the upper half of a masculine chest, and leather cloak, that asyah wanted to rip all his clothes off now and shag him right where he was standing. _'But the shagging will of course have to wait till later I suppose…' _she thought. He turned his head as asyah reached the last step and looked at him. She saw his face register shock. _'Just what I was going for…' _she thought.

Asyah slithered up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "You're not going to stare at me the whole time are you?" she asked nudging him in the side.

"No, but I could only imagine how quickly you can get out of that dress…" he said in her ear. Asyah smirked and looked him in the eye.

"Now, now the true fun where we rip off each others clothes will have to wait Draco." she said interlocking her arm with his. "Now come on, and let's make an appearance." She said. Asyah and Draco walked out arm in arm leading the Slytherins. As they neared the entrance hall, asyah noticed Professor Castillo standing there talking to professor Snape. Professor Snape beckoned her over, and asyah told Draco to wait for her.

"Yes professor?" she asked innocently and if she wasn't wearing a black dress made of lace.

"I heard from albus that you have transferred into Slytherin?" he asked clearly wanting a reason why.

"Yes, Gryffindor was becoming a nuisance to me. It seems I have changed over the course of this summer, but certain people can't handle change." She said staring him in the eye.

"Indeed I agree it was for your safety that you changed into a house more to your liking a comfort." Professor Castillo scoffed to Asyah's left.

"Im sorry professor, but do disagree with my choice of housing?" asyah asked innocently.

"No of course not," she snapped. "But I would like to comment on your dress. Don't you think it's a little too revealing for someone your age?"

"No. Not at all." Asyah said coldly. Asyah heard her say under her breath,

"Children walking around half naked for all the boys to see…you mother must not care very much about your well being, if she allows you to walk around like that." She said. She hit a nerve that much Severus could tell. Asyah turned towards her fully, looking her in the eye.

"Are you my mother?" the professor shook her chestnut brown head no. "Then why are you in my business?" the professor stayed silent. "You're right my mother doesn't care at all about my well being if she left me at home with my abusive father when I was 4 with nothing but a letter." Asyah walked back to Draco and disappeared inside the great hall.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked noticing her flushed face.

"Don't worry I will be." She said smiling the anger already disappearing. As asyah fully took in the beauty of the great hall she felt like she belonged. There were no longer the long house tables, in there place was soft green grass all through out the hall. There was also a strange mist just above the grass that seemed to circle your ankles to pull you down. The sky above was pitch black but there was a bright red full moon with a frosty circle around it. The scene was like a graveyard on Halloween night. Headstones were placed here and there, and every so often bats would fly about. Asyah soon led Draco out on the dance floor where they grinded to just about every song. At one point, seeing as the music was muggle, they were playing Asyah's favorite song Slept so long.

"Walking, waiting, alone without a care. Im hoping and hating things that I can't bear. Did you think it's cool to walk right up and take my life and fuck it up? Well did you?" she sang with her head back her face toward the ceiling.

"I saw hell your eyes, taking in by surprise. Touching you makes me feel alive. Touching you makes me die inside." Draco sang along. Asyah moved her body against him with snake like grace, that made every guy watching forget there date. After about 10 more songs Dumbledore walked up to the front of the room. The music stopped.

"I had recently decided to have a prize at the end of the ball, for the couple that can dance the best. Good luck." The crowd cheered loudly.

"Come on asyah, ready to show them what we got?" Draco asked looking at the couples starting to dance.

"Oh yeah. Let's show them what Slytherins will always be the dominate in whatever we do." She said kissing his cheek. They walked out onto the dance floor and the music started up again. The hired DJ was playing '_What you waiting for?_' By Gwen Stefani. Asyah pressed her back into his chest and rotated her hips in a circular motion while going down towards the floor. She did the same motion while coming up to her starting position. His hands found her hips he moved against her. Asyah looked over and saw autumn displaying some seriously sexual moves on Harry, while the boys around looked on enviously. Asyah narrowed her eyes. 'So she wants to play dirty,' asyah thought as she locked eyes with autumn. She smirked. The DJ put on 'Disco Inferno' and asyah did just what 50 cent asked; she shook her ass. She danced as hard as her dress would allow, and had a great time. At one point Draco picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, laughing the whole time.

After he put her down she pushed him away, and said, "Watch." She was in the middle of the dance floor surrounding with everyone looking on as she rolled her body like a snake. Asyah ran her hands down her body as she danced, looking seductive to Kylie Minogue's 'Love at first Sight'. She put her hands above her head looked at Draco the whole time, his eyes never leaving hers. "Everything went from wrong to right. And the stars came out fill up the sky. The music you were playing man blew my mind; it was love at first sight." She sang to him. She reached out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her swaying body. "I love you Draco Lucious Malfoy, I hope you know that." She said to him as they danced.

"I love you too, asyah." He said as he grabbed her face and kissed her sweetly. It wasn't a hungry kiss; those were to come later on. This kiss displayed love and caring in it. There lips moved gently against each other and there tongues danced slowly. They broke apart when the need for air was dire and Dumbledore walked onto a makeshift stage.

"Ah, now for our winners." Whispers broke out and everyone exchanged looks. "Yes I said winners, for there was two outstanding couples that showed there love for one another all through out this ball." He paused. "Our first couple is Mr. Malfoy and his girlfriend Ms. Granger, or as she is now known as Asyah." Asyah walked up as if she owned the place confidence radiating of her laced form. They stood next to Dumbledore as he waited for the massive cheering from the Slytherins to go down. He smiled at them all. "And our second couple who showed outstanding love in their dancing will be, Ms. Autumn Ramirez and her date Mr. Harry Potter." The Gryffindor's cheered madly for Harry, while the Slytherins cheered even louder than before for autumn, to drown out the Gryffindor's. "Ah yes your prize will be let's see," he said putting a long finger to his chin. "How about no homework for a week?" he said smiling at them. The couples said simultaneously,

"That'll work."

Later when the ball was over with, asyah and Draco lay in bed together with a thin sheet thrown over them. The curtains were closed to the prying eyes of Draco's roommates. Asyah lay on Draco's slowly rising and falling chest, thinking. Her thought's ranged from her relationship with Draco to them being a vampire to the fate of the world. As she continued to stare at the dark curtain lost in thought, she didn't noticed that she had being drawing circles on Draco's stomach. Draco looked down at her, and saw his lover deep in thought. He stroked her face softly, bringing her back to the world of reality.

"Thinking?" he said to her.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to wake you." she said as she looked into his eyes.

"No problem. Come on stop thinking for a couple of hours, im sure your brain would appreciate it." He said a smile working its way on to his face.

"Ha, ha very funny." Asyah said but snuggled close to him anyway. She soon fell asleep to the rhythmic of his hand stroking her hair. It had indeed been a night none of the Hogwarts students or staff would ever forget.

A/n: Hey, what's up? I hope you like the break from all the angsty stuff. Now for all those who reviewed the last two chapters of Broken Wings: HPfantic53072, Chrisgocountryjr, queenofthelameos, Guinn Pern, Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel, DrAcO'sblackrose, RealDramaQueen817, BlackHeartedFaerie, wiseupjanetweiss. Thank you all for reviewing, it means so much to me! Im really glad you guys like the new name, I didn't think you guys would like it. Oh, and thanks to Guinn Pern for reviewing for my other story Shattered! Man oh man you guys rock my sox!

Credits for the songs that I used:

What you waiting for? - Gwen Stefani

Disco Inferno- 50 Cent

Love at first sight- Kylie Minogue

Slept So Long- Jay Gordon of Orgy

I own nothing, just there CD's! Don't sue I have no money!


	15. Blackout

A/N: Hey people! I'm really glad that you guys liked chapter 14, I was a little iffy about it especially the dress! I just wanted to say (again) that I love your reviews! You don't know how goofy I get when I see that I have X amount of reviews in my mailbox! So thank you, now onward to the chapter!

Broken Wings

Chapter 15: Blackout

By: Midnight Walker

Asyah woke up to bright sunlight violently assaulting her face. She blinked and rose into a sitting position and gasped. Dried blood was all over her hands, neck, and face. Blood was all over the ground where she sat. Asyah stood and looked around; there were dead bodies everywhere. Asyah ran into the nearest house, tripping over a dead child in the process, to look at herself in a mirror. She found the bathroom, slammed the door and leaned against it breathing heavy, her eyes wide. She slowly and cautiously walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection. There was blood all over her clothes, in her hair, on her face and neck, and her hands. Feeling disgusted with herself, asyah jumped in the shower to clean of the blood and the scent of death.

After she cleaned all the blood off, asyah burned her clothes and went in search for new ones. She walked throughout the house and came upon what might be a teenage girls' room. Her assumption was confirmed after seeing a picture of a girl around 17 or 18, laughing in a picture with two other girls. She had long blonde hair and bluish-greenish eyes. Asyah took the frame and placed it face down on the desk where it stood, not being able to come to terms with the fact that this girl might be dead because of her.

Asyah noticed a closet in the corner of the room and walked over to it. Pulling the sliding door open revealing an assortment of tops, jeans, skirts and shoes. Asyah took out a pair of tight fitting jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and a black hoodie. She also noticed a pair of black sneakers and tried them on; luckily for her they were the perfect size. Throwing her hair into a quick pony tail, she left the room. Just as she was about to descend the stairs she heard voices.

"Bloody massacre, I tell you." said one man.

"It's a damn shame all these innocent people had to die like this. It looks to be the works of vampires." Said another. Asyah seemed to lose all thought as he said this, but she soon heard the stairs creak and was immediately sprung into action. She ran back into the room she had come from, and quietly closed the door. She ran to the only window, and drew the blinds closed, shrouding the room in total darkness. Asyah panicked. What could she do? The man's footsteps were growing closer and closer with each passing second. Asyah backed up against the wall and slid down, feeling hopeless. She wished that none of this had ever happen and she was curled up next to Draco in his bed at Hogwarts. A shiver ran through her body as asyah put her head in her hands. As the lock on the door knob turned asyah disappeared. She soon landed right next to Draco in his bed at Hogwarts. _'What the hell just happened?' _she thought as Draco opened his eyes to the sudden movement of the bed.

"Hey baby. When did you get leave to go get dressed?" he asked his blonde hair falling into his eyes. Asyah struggled to think of a reason why she was dressed already.

"Um…I fancied a walk around the grounds, and I didn't want to wake you." she said as if it was the truth. He nodded his head in acceptance to her answer. Asyah breathed out slowly, her body relaxing from tensing up at his reaction. "What time is it?" she asked him not hearing any movement about the castle.

"5:30, love. Come lay down with me, it's still too early to get up." He said groggily. Asyah consented and took off the hoodie and the sneakers and climbed into bed with Draco. She laid her head on his chest and slowly drifted off into sleep only to wake up again to images of herself feeding off people ruthlessly. She saw herself grab a woman, and while her husband and children watched, drank her dry. She let the woman fall to the floor, and watched in satisfaction as the little girl cried loudly. The husband watched in horror and grabbed the little girl, scoping her up into his arms and running away leaving a teenage girl standing there staring at the dead body of her mother. Asyah recognized the girl instantly; she was the one whose room she was in when she took the clothes.

Asyah saw herself walk toward the girl, and the girl ran. Asyah ran after her and chased her through a muggle village where people ran screaming. The smell of smoke filled the air and hungry flames ripped through house after house with a deafening roar. Asyah soon lost sight of the girl but could smell her scent as if she was right next to her. She tracked the scent to a house that asyah had not yet got to. The girl sat huddled in a cupboard in the kitchen. Asyah walked over and opened the cupboard and pulled the girl out forcefully. Tears streaked her face and she was still in her pajamas. As asyah stroked her blonde hair and moved it away from her neck, the girl started to scream.

"Asyah, asyah wake up!" someone was shaking her hard and calling her name. She pushed them away and felt a sharp pain in her head. The taste of blood filled her mouth. She felt herself being rolled over and someone saying, "Get Snape now!" it was as if everyone was moving so fast, they were a blur of colors. She saw people rushing about and then everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------

Asyah woke up to complete darkness and absolute silence. _'Where am I?' _she thought. Her head was pounding and everything swam in and out of focus. She tried to move her arm, but realized she couldn't. Something warm and heavy was pressing down on it. Asyah turned her head and squinted in the darkness; Draco. He was fast asleep on her arm and slightly snoring. Asyah laid her head back on the pillows and looked up to the cracked ceiling in the hospital wing. She went to brush back a few strands of hair that fell into her eyes, when she felt the bandage her head was wrapped in. _'What happened to my head? I barley remember anything…' _she thought. She laid her head back into the soft, fluffy pillows and was asleep in minutes.

Soon the sun rose and with it everyone else as well. Madam Pomfrey came bustling in to attend to asyah. Asyah cracked open an eye but then decided it was too early to be up on a weekend.

"Asyah dear wake up so we can look at your injury." She said in a soothing tone to asyah. Asyah then decided that the only way to get this woman off her back was to get up. The nurse removed the wrapping from Asyah's head, and examined her wound. "You'll be fine dear, just don't aggravate it." She said staring at it. "You may go if you wish, dear. Oh and do wake Mr. Malfoy would you?" she said looking at Draco's sleeping form. Asyah nodded her head yes, and the nurse went back to her office to do whatever she did. Asyah poked Draco, and shook him roughly, but to no avail. Finally she decided to be cruel and with a flick of her wrist, freezing water was poured onto his blonde head.

"Ahhhh!" he jumped up as if someone pulled him up by the scuff of his neck. He spotted asyah trying her hardest not to laugh at the expression on his face. "That was not funny asyah." He said scowling.

"Yes it was. Besides you'll get over it." She said smirking while swinging her feet over the side of the bed. She discovered she was wearing the same clothes from the day before. The day before; it hit her with the force of a freight train. _'It will be in the Daily Prophet by now.'_ She thought, all the while her heart was racing.

"Hey, you alright?" Draco asked while drying his hair with his wand.

"Um, yeah fine." She said unconvincingly but Draco let it go. They soon were on they was to the great hall for breakfast, when they saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny. It seems they had made up with each other and forgiven Harry for dating autumn. Asyah just continued walking with Draco not even turning to take a second look at them. But of course Draco had to say something…

"Hey pothead where's you're girlfriend? You know im still amazed that you snagged a girl like autumn in the first place; you must got her under some type of spell." He said smirking at him.

"Hey, why don't you mind you're business, Malfoy?" said Ron his ears turning pink at the tips and they always do when he's angry. Asyah just stood at Draco's side and watched; it was quite entertaining.

"Aww what's the matter weasel, nobody wants to date a loud mouth idiot?" he said coolly. His hand tightened around Asyah's waist protectively. "Or do you want my girl friend?" Draco had hit him where he was weakest. Everyone knew he wanted Asyah formerly known as Hermione, but blew his chance at winning her heart. He hung his head and didn't speak again all traces of anger disappearing. Asyah smirked at the sight of him so weak; serves him right for treating her the way he did that summer.

Asyah dragged a hand through her long black hair, her mind once again focusing on what she did yesterday morning.

Come on Draco, im sick of looking at them already. a smirk was evident on Draco's face after she said that via mind link.

Yeah me too; so pathetic.

"Well see you idiot's later im sick of the sight of you already, and so is my girl friend." He said turning and walking into the great hall. They sat down toward the end of Slytherin table since there weren't that many people there in the mornings on weekends. Soon the owls came swooping in a delivering there packages before leaving again to the owlery. Asyah looked up as Draco's Eagle-owl land on the table and stuck out it's leg. On its left leg was the Daily Prophet, but asyah could not see what it said since it was rolled up. Draco took it off and took another bite of toast before spreading it out to read. As he looked at the front page, he choked on his toast. It read:

**SLUAGHTER ON MUGGLE VILLAGE: IT WAS **

**TODAY CONFIRMED BY THE MINISTER OF MAGIC TO BE THE WORK OF VAMPIRES. **

Asyah looked down at her breakfast, but had no appetite to eat. It was not what she did that was bothering her so much it was the fact that deep down a sick feeling of pleasure made it self known. And some how asyah knew that it would happen again, but this time she would enjoy it a whole lot more.

A/n: Well did you likey? I hope you did because I worked really hard on this story! Oh, and to piratesslass: Im working on reviewing for both of your stories but as always life got in the way. Also another reviewer (I am not able to get on the internet to check in my mailbox for this person's name right now.) pointed out the fact that asyah and Draco are vampires yet they walk in sunlight. Yes I know that but that is just something that is attached to a vampire that isn't in necessarily true, but im not about to get into that right now. Since this is my story, let's say vampire's can walk in sunlight alright? Plus wouldn't it be a tad bit difficult for them to attend classes? Anyway does anyone want me to read and review there stories? In due time I will like to read everyone's story but that will take some serious time, but I plan to get in done. Oh and to DrAcO'sblackrose: Terrific story I love reading it, and I hope you update really soon!

Okay that's all for now so Toodles!

Review!


	16. Spying and an Unexpected Death

Broken Wings

Chapter 16: Spying and an unexpected death.

By: Midnight Walker

A/n: Warning! Before you proceed, there is some graphic stuff in this, so um…I guess read at your own risk.

Ronald Weasly walked through the halls of Hogwarts, a lot of things on his mind. This year was more than he bargained for, a whole lot more. The girl that he loved since third year was bitten and turned into a vampire, and then she started dating malfoy, MALFOY of all people! Then his best mate starts dating a Slytherin girl who just wreaks of evil; that's it, the world is ending. He knew somehow that Hermione- no _Asyah, - _was working with the dark lord along with malfoy. He just needed proof.

Then it was if the world was in his favor for once, than the two afore mentioned people were headed his way. Ron ducked behind a suit of armor and casted a dillusionment charm upon himself and waited for them to pass by. Asyah was whispering something in malfoy's ear, in which he smirked widely. He saw them walk past and into the library; now was his chance to get the proof he needed. He snuck out from behind the suit of armor, and walked slowly behind them, careful not to make a sound. Ron followed them into a dark corner of the library, where they sat down at an empty table. Ron hid behind a bookcase that was directly behind them so he could hear every word they said.

"So sy, you're saying that you killed all those people in that village two days ago?" Draco said leaning back in his chair and looking across the table at his girlfriend.

"Yes, I am. I know I did. I woke up covered in blood with all those people all around me, dead. I know I did it. The man from the ministry said it was the work of vampires; I was the only vampire there." She stopped to breathe and plunged on seeing as he was going to say something. "Plus there's the fact that I saw myself kill an innocent girl. I _saw_ myself Draco. There's no denying it that I did it." She said staring at her hands.

"Do you think the dark lord ordered the attack?" he said seriously. He ran a hand through his blond locks making them messy, but he still looked good. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her lap.

"That's the thing I don't know. That's the only part I remember about attacking the village. It was if my memory was wiped clean of everything except that one." she said lifting her head finally to look at him. Her eyes had a faraway look to them and looked oddly empty. Ron almost felt sorry for her, until he remembered who he was dealing with. That's when he saw it; the dark mark on malfoy's forearm. He had dragged his right arm through his hair again, when Ron saw it clearly; the skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth. Ron got so excited about the revenge he was going to get that he bumped into the bookcase; a good amount of books tumbled down on him and he yelped in surprise. As he started shifting books aside to get out of the library, someone grabbed him by the neck and yanked him up. He felt the cooling sensation once again and realized the charm had been lifted. He stared in horror at honey brown eyes filled with anger and was that…hunger?

"Thought you would spy on us would you, weasel?" said the cold voice of malfoy in his ear. Ron trembled in fear at the thought of what was to happen next. Asyah stepped up in front of him; so close that he could have kissed her pink lips if he wanted too.

"Did you think you actually get away with it?" she turned suddenly her black hair slapping him in the face. "What were you going to do once you had the information that we are indeed death eaters and work for lord Voldemort? Were you going to run to Dumbledore and demand we be expelled or something? Huh?" she asked raking her long nails across his face, drawing blood. She then turned to Draco, "Come on let's go to the dungeons, its time dear Ronald here paid for all the hurt he caused me." She said to Draco kissing him roughly on the lips. He nodded and then grabbed her face roughly.

"If only I get to watch every second of this." He said his eyes full of lust, his voice husky. Asyah smiled a smile Salazar Slytherin would be proud of and said,

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

----------------------------------------------------------

Asyah stood in a tight black dress with a dagger in one hand, and a smile upon her face. The dress was black and dipped a little in the front to show cleavage but not too much. The dress was skin tight and had two splits going all the way up her thighs, almost to her hips. She had on strappy black stiletto heels and black leather choker with a skull on it, and had pulled her hair up into a bun. Draco had chained Ron to the wall spread eagle style and had ripped off his shirt. Asyah now walked toward him seductively a dagger in her hand, and dragged it across his chest, drawing blood. Asyah and Draco took turns torturing him with daggers, whips, and spells.

By the time they were done, Ron was on the floor barley breathing. His body was bloody was battered and he was coughing up blood occasionally. "Alright Draco we should call it a day, and wrap this up; it's getting late." Asyah said nonchalantly like they were cleaning the house not torturing a sixteen year old boy.

Yeah, you're right. Im sick of the sight of him." Draco said wrinkling his nose. It would be time for dinner soon, and they did not want to be missed. Asyah fingered her wand absentmindedly, while thinking.

"Oh I know how to end his life in style," she said excitedly. "That spell you taught me the other day…what was it again?" she said tapping her wand on her chin thoughtfully.

"Please…don't do this. Hermione, I know this is not you…please don't…" Ron said in a whisper, blood jumping from his mouth to his chin. Asyah turned to him.

"Wait, now you want my forgiveness? You want me to forgive you?" she asked him incredulously. He nodded once, before starting to cough up blood again. "No. I won't forgive you. You hurt me so bad Ron, so bad that you have no idea. When I needed a friend you or Harry weren't there. When I needed to be assured that everything would be alright, you weren't there. No one except Draco; he cared for me when you didn't. He cared for me when I was just a vampire to you; someone who kills innocent people to survive." She took a deep breath and pointed her wand at his chest. "I don't want your forgiveness nor do I need it. You dismissed me like we weren't friends for 5 years, or all the times I got you and Harry out of trouble, or when I did you homework for you didn't matter anymore. I had changed and you couldn't take it." Asyah wiped away tears that she didn't know had fell, on her pale cheeks. "Goodbye Ron. _Praefoco!_" Praefoco; it was Latin for suffocate. A white spiral of light hit Ron in the chest and he struggled to breathe immediately. He reached his arms out to her and his blue eyes watered. His mouth moved silently then he stopped moving. His hands dropped to his sides and his eyes closed. Asyah and Draco were silent the whole time as they watched Ron die.

"Come on Asyah we've got to get rid of him." Draco said walking over to his girlfriend. "Let's send him home to his blood traitor parents'." Asyah nodded, while regaining her composure. Asyah waved her wand clockwise then counter clockwise and jabbed it slightly in Ron's direction all the while thinking of the burrow. She did this repetitively until the glow at the end of her wand turned a deep blue. She then yelled, "_Relego!" _This was Latin for to send away. Ron's body disappeared from view, and Draco and asyah walked out of the room in the dungeon like they had not just killed Ron Weasly and put his dead body on his parents' doorstep. They walked silently up the stairs leading to the old unused torture chambers, and down the hallway to the common room

-----------------------------------------------

Later that night asyah and Draco sat together in front of the fire, not talking. Draco was drinking a fire whiskey while staring into the fire, not moving only blinking. Asyah soon grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey and took a swig; as expected it burned on the way down her throat, but when she took another swing it felt so much better. They shared the bottle until it was empty and the world seemed as if it was spinning. They staggered up into the boy's dormitory, and collapsed on Draco's bed. Asyah sat up and drew the curtains around the bed and followed her boyfriend into a drunken sleep.

A/n: Well what do you guys think? Im sorry for all the Ron fan's out there; it had to be done! Don't kill me! Well anyway im not to sure about the last part of this chapter; I think it sucked. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I was starting to get writers block. Don't expect an update in a couple of days; I officially have writers block! But not on this story but also on my other ones as well; Sorry for those who read my other stories! Ok I don't have anything else to say so….yeah…Toodles!


	17. Downward Spiral

A/n: I just wanted to say that I have the best reviewers in the world! You guys are great, not only for making me feel great, but also for your fantastic ideas! So many of you have helped me make this a better story, and therefore you deserve some credit! Now that my writers block is over, let's get back to the story!

Broken Wings

Chapter 17: Downward Spiral

By: Midnight Walker

Harry rose out of his restless slumber in front of the now extinguished fire. He had stayed there in hopes that Ron would come in from wherever he was. They needed to talk about things that were going on in both of their lives. Ron was still a little upset about Harry dating autumn. Harry would not stop dating her if Ron asked him too. Autumn made him forget about the prophecy and made him feel like a regular teenage boy.

Harry checked his watch, 7:10. Where was he? Harry decided to check the boy's dormitory before going down to breakfast to see if he was there. Harry walked up the stone stairs and was greeted by the snoring of his roommates. He went over to Ron's bed and saw that the bed had not been slept in. Harry hurriedly showered and dressed before heading down to breakfast. If Ron was not there, he would find professor McGonagall and tell her he was missing. As Harry walked into the great hall, there was a limited amount of students there but it was gradually starting to fill up. He took a seat next to a second year girl, named Anastasia. She turned to look at him with blue-brown eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. Her expresso brown hair was streaked with a blue that matched her eyes. Harry quickly turned from her and started on breakfast.

Later on when everyone was seated and eating happily, Ron was still no where to be found. As Harry was about to stand up, the owls soared in with the post and something told Harry to stay. Hedwig landed on his shoulder with a hoot, and stuck her leg out. Harry gave her some bacon before un-tying the _Daily Prophet _from her outstretched leg. But as he un-rolled the newspaper, all thought left him.

**Another Dead! Ronald Weasly Found Dead Outside His Home! **

We are sad to report that Ronald Weasly, son of Arthur Weasly head of muggle artifacts, was found dead early this morning. The attack is the work of supposed death eaters. It is obvious that he was indeed tortured before being killed; most likely for information concerning his best friend Harry Potter. How Ron Weasly stumbled upon death eaters is questionable, since he was at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is widely known to be the safest and best school in all of Great Britain, so it is unknown how death eaters got a hold of him. The current headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry is Albus Dumbledore. The minister of magic will be making his appearance at the school later today to meet with Albus Dumbledore. Ronald Weasly's funeral will be held this Friday.

Harry starred at the paper disbelieving at what he had just read. Ron dead? Surely there had to be a mistake. But deep in mind Harry knew they were telling the truth. He got up from the table not noticing the many pairs of eyes following him as he left the great hall. Harry kept walking not knowing where he was going just letting his feet carry him to there intended destination. When Harry finally raised his eyes he found himself in front of Gryffindor tower.

"Password?" said the fat lady who was sharing a frame with her friend violet.

"Tummy Button." He said quietly. As the portrait swung open to admit him entrance, Harry clambered through once again in a daze. He ended up in his dormitory. Too many memories were; Harry couldn't handle it. He didn't know why he was here, but he was. Tears rolled down his cheeks and blurred his vision. Harry staggered to the bathroom and slid down the tiled wall. He sobbed quietly for his best friend, his heart aching. He rose and leaned over the sink and spotted a rusty razor. As his heart ached the razor looked so comforting. Harry struggled for what seemed like hours with his bleeding heart. Finally losing the battle, he picked up the razor and rinsed it off. He slid back down the wall and held it above his skin for what seemed like an eternity before he dragged it across his skin.

Harry watched as a thin line of blood bubbled up and spilled over running down his arm. The effect was instantaneous; it felt good. His worries drifted away with the blood now running down his arm and pooling on the while tiled floor. As Harry dragged the now red tipped blade across his skin, he allowed a slow smile to drift across his face. _'Everything will be alright, everything will be just fine…' _he thought as he pressed the hem of his robe to his cuts. Harry sat in the bathroom for hours in a depressed daze, many times taking re-opening his barley healed wounds and allowing the blood to spill out once more.

------------------------------------------------------

"Albus you cannot expect me to believe this hogwash, can you?" Fudge yelled his wrinkled face turning red with anger. He hastily twisted his lime green bowler hat in his hands while rocking back and forth on his heels. Cornelius Fudge had some how managed to keep his place as minister even after the department of mysteries incident.

"I don't expect you to, but I hope you will." Albus stated calmly. He truly did not know how Ron weasly was attacked and killed by death eaters. It was a mystery to him as it was to everyone else. "All that I am able to come up with that he must have snuck out into the grounds or to hogsmeade and was ambushed." He said looking the minister in the eye.

"But why would he do such a thing? He must have known it was after curfew or it was dangerous…" he looking into the fire. Albus was seriously starting wonder if the minister was dense in the head.

"That I cannot answer minister. We must assume that is what happened because there is no other way that this could have happened." He said staring into the flickering flames in the fireplace as well. They talked until it was drawing close to lunch and minister left, by floo. As the emerald flames died down and the office was quiet, albus Dumbledore was left to his thoughts as they ran throughout his weary mind.

------------------------------------------------------

"Draco! Draco wait!" a girl with long blonde hair chased after him as he was on his way to the Quidditch pitch. Soon she caught up to him and she smiled at him. "Hey." She said breathlessly.

"Hey autumn." He said continuing his walk to the pitch. It was a brisk November day. The sky was a clear blue and leaves of the trees were lit with fire. Together they walked to the Slytherin side of the stands and sat down. From here they were able to see the forbidden forest, the lake, the rolling hills that surrounded Hogwarts on three sides, and Hogwarts itself. "So, what did you want?" he asked. He knew autumn well; she was up to something.

"I just wanted to talk to you." she said her light brown eyes gazing up at him. If he didn't know better he'd say with those eyes and the way her hair fell down her shoulders and around her face, that she was an innocent 16 year old girl. That was far from the truth.

"So talk." He said coldly. Since Ron's death he had been acting a little odd; he felt regret for his actions. That was dangerous. Since he was a death eater, feelings were a sure sign of death.

"Well I just wanted to say I missed what we had." She said sliding closer to him. He refused to look at her; if he did he would give into her, and do exactly what she wanted.

"Keyword autumn, had." He said looking around the stands and avoiding looking at her. She let out a small laugh and stood. Draco thought she was leaving, until he felt her straddle him. She grabbed the side of his face and his sliver eyes found her light brown ones. She leaned down and kissed him, her lips softly touching his.

He responded by kissing her lips hungrily. His hands glided down her familiar curves and took off her cloak. Before they knew they were furiously ripping off the other's clothing. Draco soon slipped into her, and let his lust take control. Soon there passion-induced cries her filling the air, but went unheard. As he collapsed on top of her, autumn smiled to herself. Her part of the job was done; to sleep with Draco. She knew full well that asyah and Draco loved each other to no end but this had to be done for the dark lord to make his presence known.

As they dressed neither of them spoke. When they were in the entrance hall they went their separate ways; autumn went to Gryffindor tower, back to Harry. Draco went back to the Slytherin common room, praying that asyah wasn't there. As he walked in he found the common room, there were only a few scattered first years doing homework. He walked up into the boy's dormitory, sat down on his bed, and drew the curtains. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the forest green canopy. _'What have I done? How could I have let myself lose control like that, and give in to her? I have betrayed the only girl I have ever loved and probably will ever love. She will never forgive me…' _he thought as he drifted into a dream where he lived his life alone, with no one to love; having betrayed his one true love so many years ago…

------------------------------------------------

Asyah sat in the astronomy tower. She sat on the stone window sill with her feet dangle ling off the edge, giving the impression that she was going to jump. Her head was back against the stone wall, as she looked at the setting sun. She heard a bird chirp in the forbidden forest another bird answer. She hadn't seen Draco all day, but she had seen autumn grinning smugly at her; almost as if she had gotten that 100,000 diamond necklace she had her eye on, for Christmas. Asyah shrugged it off, that girl was odd.

As the sun set and cast rays of golds, blues, and pinks across the sky, asyah jumped from the ledge. She landed on her feet and stood in the shadows. She looked down at herself; she still had on her school uniform. She closed her eyes and thought of an outfit that she could go and hunt in. she opened her eyes and looked down at herself; she had on a tight black sleeveless shirt that dipped dangerously low in the front, showing off a fair dosage of cleavage and stopped above her hips. She also wore a short denim skirt; it was so short that if she bent over, you could see her black thong. She wore her favorite black knee-high stiletto boots. To complete her outfit, she donned on a black leather trench coat. Her black hair fell gracefully down her back and she wore black eyeliner to bring out her eyes.

Asyah walked down the trail leading from Hogwarts, until she reached the gates. As she assumed, they were locked. She simply jumped over the steel iron bars with a cat like grace, unknown to any human. She stepped into the shadows that gates cast and released her body to the shadows. Soon a techno beat was pulsing through her body and her hips swayed to the rhythm. She walked on to the dance floor and let the music pulse through her, and rock her body. Soon a tall boy walked up to her and pulled her close. They danced for hours; there bodies becoming one as they danced. Asyah forgot about Draco, about being a death eater, about everything. On this night she was human again. But soon her hunger took over and she lost all sense of reality. They left the club and went to his apartment; but asyah didn't remember even getting into his car. She was in the middle stages of bloodlust. They sat on his couch and they kissed passionately, before she began her assault on his neck. She teased him by kissing his neck, licking and sucking, leaving hickeys on his neck. Her eyes soon took on their customary shade of red and her fangs grew; a growl emitted from her throat.

As she straddled him, her blood lust overpowered her. As she leaned back to look at him, she saw fear replace his lust for her. He struggled to get up but she held him down, her hand at his throat. She squeezed and smiled sadistically; she was no longer asyah, but someone totally different. "It's been too long since I had the taste of blood on my tongue." This voice was not asyah's; it was deep and sultry, almost seductive. Her eyes were a light acidic green; animalistic. She lowered herself to his neck and grazed it with one of her fangs. She enjoyed the smell of fear emitting from this human. Finally after relentlessly toying with him she bit down.

His warm blood rushed into her mouth, and down her throat. The feeling it gave her was amazing; like sex, but better. Finally she pulled away to avoid taking his death upon herself and killing them both. She stood and wiped the remaining blood off of her mouth. She looked around the small apartment; typical college student. It was small with the kitchen and living room joined together, but separated by a counter the doubled as an eating table and a study table. Their were also two doors off to the left of the kitchen/living room. One for the bathroom, and most likely, the other one was his room.

She stood and walked over to the balcony and sat on the ledge. Tonight was a full moon, and it cast its milky glow upon her pale skin making her look unreal and mythical. Her green eyes seemed to glow with an internal fire, as she looked upon the people walking on the streets below. "At last my time has come for me to walk the earth yet again…it has been 546 years since I last walked this earth. But I am only here in spirit, I only have a limited amount of time to find where they stored my body, then at last I will be able to finish what I started; the elimination of all humans." she spoke. Soon black flames erupted at her feet and swallowed her whole. When they dissipated, the strange woman had vanished leaving nothing but black smoke to rise and curl into the air.

This time would be know as the years of darkness, where evil reign's supreme. For the world would succumb to this new evil unless, someone rose up to the challenge no one wanted to face. But in order for this girl to become a savior, she must first fight the darkness that occupies her mind, body, and spirit. But is she strong enough to resist temptation?

A/n: Well what did you think? I hope you liked this chapter for I worked really hard on it. I also tried my best to make it longer; I hope it was long enough. Oh yeah to my Ron lovers I apologize for killing him but it had to be done. (Plus I wanted to kill him, and it's my story so I get to kill whoever I want!) As for this strange new person in asyah's body; it will be explained next chapter. I kind of modeled her after Akasha from Anne Rice's Queen of the Damned. Anyone got a cool name for our new friend? Suggest it in a review!


	18. Falling Apart

A/n: I just felt the need to say this, after what recently happened. Do Not; I repeat Do Not copy off of my fic. I can deal with **_similar_**, but re-writing things word for word is just plain copying. Don't do it. You will regret it. Thank you for your undivided attention; you may proceed to read the fanfic now.

Broken Wings

Chapter 18: Falling Apart

By: Midnight Walker

Draco stood under the refreshing water of the shower, in the boys dorm. His stomach turned violently at the thought of having to tell Asyah that he cheated on her. She would surely not react well to this startle ling news. His thoughts began to drift toward two summers ago, when he was 14.

_**Flashback...**_

His family was visiting a fellow death eater family in Spain, by the last name Ramirez. They had arrived in the late afternoon, and Paola Ramirez was presenting dinner. The Ramirez family home was quite impressive; it was built on the ocean shore over looking the Atlantic Ocean. The home had 67 rooms in all, not including the torture chambers and the many dungeons. They had sat in the tea room, autumns' parents and his parents catching up and talking about the dark lord. Needless to say when Draco first saw autumn he was blown away. She walked in the tea room from the patio outside, wearing and silky, tight gold, camisole. It was very form fitting so it showed off curves that appeared her to be older than what she was.

She also wore a white mini-skirt, and gold wrap around sandal stiletto heels. Her blonde hair was curled and the top half was pulled into a pony tail, while the bottom half flowed down her back. Her light brown eyes were dusted with gold eye shadow and her lips shined; all in all she was beautiful. Almost like a Spanish goddess. She came in the sunlight room and sat on her fathers' lap. He kissed her head and she laid her blonde head on his chest.

Autumn's mother and father, Eduardo and Paola, were one of those dark families like the malfoy's. Their lineage stretches as far back as the Snape's; the oldest pure blood family. They had been death eaters since the age of 16, but trained since the age of eight. They were a family of assassins; dangerous assassins. They have worked for countless dark wizards. But after the dark lord's fall due to Harry potter, they remained training but disappeared from the wizarding world. Draco drowned out the useless chatting until he heard his name.

"Autumn, why don't you give Draco a tour of the house?" said her mother Paola. It was obvious that autumn took after her mother, because they looked like sisters. She shared no facial features with her father, but Draco had heard from his parents, that when she fought, his sadistic nature comes to the surface.

"Sure mother. Come on Draco, I'll show you around, but try to keep up will you?" she smirked and walked away toward the patio outside. Draco followed. They soon were back in the house, standing in a gigantic entrance hall. The walls were covered in beautiful paintings from all around the world. The floors were black marble and the walls were a rich gold. The furniture was gold with black accents, and there was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. All in all the room gave off a soft glow that would calm anyone. "This is one of my favorite rooms in this house because it feels so serene and pure; not tainted by evil that resides in this house." She said her back to him. She stood in the middle of the room under the chandelier, the soft light making her tan skin glow.

Draco was shocked by her words but did not display it. He felt the same way, but what could he do about it? To become a death eater was his destiny; it was carved in stone and could not be eroded away by even the crushing waves of the Atlantic Ocean. He kept his face emotionless and said nothing; it could cost him a beating he did not want.

She soon began walking again this time up the grand black marble staircase, into a crimson hallway. "This is my wing of the house, as you can see my favorite color is blood red." She said running her hands along the blood colored walls. Draco caught something sadistic and implying in her words, but dismissed the thought. "Come on I'll show you my room." Draco raised his eyebrow suggestively and she smiled and winked at him. They walked along the corridor until they reached double cherry oak doors. Autumn pushed them open and was immediately thrown into a gothic fantasy. Everything was black and red. Her bed was huge and had silk red and black covers and pillows. There were red and black sheer curtains hanging from the ceiling to forming a canopy. There were glass doors on either side of her bed leading to balcony's that overlooked the ocean. The ocean breeze drifted into the room on the warm breeze.

Draco was still looking around when he felt her hand slide over his back and on to his chest. "You know I have liked you since I first saw you earlier today." She said seductively. She was suddenly in front of him and was pushed up against him. Draco knew he could not resist her for long; she knew how to push ALL of his buttons. "Come on I know you like me Draco, admit it and stop torturing yourself." She said unbuttoning his shirt and caressing his rock hard chest.

In that instant he crushed her soft lips to his in a rough kiss. Soon they were ripping there clothes off like demented animals. Soon they made there way to the bed and began the dance of love. After that the pair had soon began to date; he would floo to her home and they would walk along the sandy shore, just talking. It was too good be true and soon their relationship soon ended, by way of her betrayal. She had slept with someone else after a wild night at a night club. Thought she had apologized and begged for his forgiveness, he had not forgiven her; once his trust was broken, there was no repairing it.

That was around Halloween of his 5th year at Hogwarts. He just went on with life as usual erasing autumn from his mind, like she never entered his mind.

_**End Flashback**_

Draco shook the thought of autumn from his mind and climbed out of the shower and dried himself off. He dressed in baggy blue jeans a loose fitting black t-shirt, and black boots. He ran a shaky hand through his blonde hair, making him even more irresistible than before. He then walked out of the boy's dorm ready to tell the girl of his dreams that he cheated on her and broke her trust.

------------------------------------------------

Asyah sat in the back of the library, surrounded in ancient, moldy texts about vampire history. Last night she had felt as if she was thrown in eternal darkness for a short period of time, and then was thrown back into her body. It was the weirdest feeling she had ever experienced. But what was strange of all was the name that clearly rung out in her mind; Amunet. She had heard the name before, but could not place the source.

She picked up a book and blew the dust off the front cover; bad idea. The dust only blew in her face, causing her to cough and her eyes to water. After she had recovered, she opened the book titled **_Famous Vampires: Here and Now by olidhia buckham._** Asyah skimmed through the book looking for the name Amunet. Finally she found it near the back of the book; the book went from the most recent to the least recent. Asyah looked down at the page and began to read, immediately absorbed in the dusty text. ****

_**Amunet: the most feared ruler since Merlin himself. **_

**_Amunet Keket's exact date of birth is unknown, but we do know she was born a vampire. She was born into a wealthy Egyptian vampiric family. Her parents were unknown as well, but were very powerful and held a high place in society. Amunet had two little sisters named Layla and Auset. All three were known for their beauty, but the men came in hordes to see Amunet. Her beauty was unlike any other; men described her as an exotic beauty. _**

**_Soon tragedy struck Amunet's family. A fire ravaged their estate, tearing through every room. Amunet was out in the fields away from the estate therefore not knowing. Her parents and sisters perished in the blaze, most likely dieing in there sleep, since it was well after the moon had risen. It was documented that now as no family and no one to care for her she became an outcast, leaving the small town where she was born and raised. No one knows of where she went after the fire, but she soon emerged as the Queen of Shadows. Fearing her strength, none opposed her and all bowed down to her rule. _**

**_After just three months of emerging as the Queen of Darkness, Amunet now controlled all of Egypt. Her army contained thousands of vampires, werewolves, centaurs, Dementors, and many other dark creatures. It was rumored that she had Cerberus, the guardian of the underworld, as her pet and fed it human corpses after she drank them dry. _**

**_Amunet soon found a vampire mate by the name of Anubis. They ruled over Egypt hand in hand until one woman rose up to face her and put an end to her evil reign. She was laughed at and ridiculed, until she portrayed an extraordinary amount of power none believed she possessed. Soon a great battle was fought between the strange woman and Amunet. The battle lasted three days and three nights. Finally on rising of the fourth day the powerful woman sealed Amunet and Anubis's body in stone before hiding them in a tomb. The tomb's location is unknown still to this day. After the age of darkness passed, everyone rejoiced. Her army disappeared and Egypt was released from their grip. We still do not know the name of the woman who defeated Amunet. _**

'_Wow',_ Thought asyah. To think that was actually was someone's life was amazing. She closed the book and laid it down on the table, her hand resting on it dusty cover. She then decided she needed a breath of fresh air; this musty, dank library was getting to her. She stood and put all the books back and walked out the library. She saw few students as they were all outside enjoying the last of the weather.

The sun was beamed down on Hogwarts ground giving it a surreal look. Everyone was lounging on the grass with their friends talking. Asyah felt a pang in her heart but pushed it away annoyingly. _'They are the one's who pushed me away. I don't need their friendship.' _She thought angrily causing a frown to appear on her face. She leaned against the cool stone near the doors and tilted her head toward the sun.

She heard footsteps approach her and brought her face from the sun's rays to look in the sorrowful eyes of her boyfriend. She reached out a hand to touch his face but her grabbed it and pushed it away. "What's wrong?" she asked her voice full of concern and worry. Had she done something or said something and did not realize it?

"Asyah I need to tell you something…you're not going to like it at all." He said turning to look her in the eye. He loved her so much, till the point it hurt. This news shattered him as it would shatter her. "You see I was kinda with another girl…" he trailed off when he felt her intense gaze on him. As she spoke her voice was laced with an underlining anger.

"What do you mean; you were kinda with another girl? Meaning you cheated on me? Draco look at me." She reached out and grabbed his chin, forced silver to meet honey brown. His eyes were heavy with sorrow and remorse; he was silently begging forgiveness. It would not be granted. "Who did you sleep with?" she said not letting go of his chin, and not letting his gaze to leave hers.

"Autumn." He said in a whisper. So that was why she was smiling at her! Asyah felt so betrayed and hurt. Once again she had set herself up for pain. It seemed like she had a bright neon sign above her head saying, 'Pain; attack here!' Asyah let go of his chin and said nothing. She merely turned and walked away from him. She walked back inside of Hogwarts and down to the dungeons. She walked to professor Snape's office and knocked twice. He told her to enter. She opened the door and sat down in front of him as her graded papers; immediately he knew something was wrong.

Her eyes held a faraway look in them and she looked entirely too calm. Severus Snape looked across the desk at the girl he considered his daughter. He knew he would do anything for her, and cared for her deeply.

"Asyah, what's wrong?" he asked his deep baritone bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. She ran a pale hand through her hair and sighed.

"He cheated on me. He said he loved me but he cheated on me. I hate him." She said tears finally spilled onto her pale cheeks. She wiped at them furiously, her aura starting to fill the small room. Severus knew that if he continued to let her power build, it wouldn't be good for either of them. He rushed from around his desk and held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. He smoothed down her hair, and rubbed her back until she calmed down. "Im sorry for losing control like that." She said softly. She kept her head on his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being held by the man she considered her father.

"There is no need for you to apologize, asyah. You were feeling strong emotions, and your power reacted to them." He said his deep voice comforting her. She said nothing as he held her. _'This must be what it feels like to have a father…' _she thought sadly. How she wished she had a father like him. They laid there for who knows how long, but both were content with being with each other.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Adrick you continue to test my patience." Said the dark lord. He sat upon his throne-like chair overlooking his supporters. There were in two lines and there head were bowed. A young boy sat in front of him bowed down at his feet.

"I am sorry my lord." He mumbled obviously frightened. The dark lord rolled his eyes and overlooked him to a figure standing by his side. The dark lord held autumn in high esteem. He didn't have to worry about her failing him on a mission. She never let her emotions get in the way and was reliable. To prove this point, she just broke up Draco and his girlfriend, asyah. All he had to do was make the girl his. She would be the queen of darkness, and would rule by his side. Yes she would be his.

"You are dismissed…except asyah." He said a smirk on his face. He changed his body to resemble his teenage self for his plan to work. She walked in front of him and bowed.

"Yes my lord?" she said. Her soft voice rang out in the huge room, echoing off the stone walls. He rose of his throne a held his hand out to her.

"Come." He said in a less commanding tone. She rose up into a standing position and took his hand gingerly. He grasped her hand and led her out of the huge meeting room, into a stone corridor lit with torches. He said nothing to her as he led her along the corridor. Soon they came to a wooden door and he pushed it open to reveal a beautiful garden full of black roses. The moon bathed the garden in it milky glow, giving it a surreal look. Asyah just stared and forgot she was standing with the most feared ruler of all time.

She stepped forward and held a rose delicately in her pale hands. The dark lord just watched amused by her reaction to a moonlit garden. He brushed a strand of black hair back from her face; her honey brown eyes locked his hazel ones. She stared at him until he caressed her face with his cold hand. She stood up fully from her hunched over position, and turned to face him fully.

His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his body. His hand brushed back her hair and he lowered his mouth so he could speak into her ear. "Asyah you have been hurt by the one you love; let me heal your pain. I can help you exact revenge against him for hurting you." he felt he breath quicken. "You want power, lots of power. Let me help you on your way to greatness. Help me to raise a family and build an empire." He said his warm breath tickle ling her ear. He pulled back to look in her honey brown eyes with his hazel ones.

She smiled at his offer. _'Why not take it? There is nothing here in this world holding me to it. All I have ever experienced is hurt and pain and im sick of it.'_ She thought. She looked into his eyes and nodded her head. "Yes I will help you rid the earth of those that are unworthy." She said to him. "But only if you let me kill all those who have hurt me." She said her voice turning cold as ice, making even the dark lord shiver. He nodded his head at her looking at his future wife and mother of his children. Finally he would have an heir…

A/n: Well what did you kiddies think? I know it's a little freaky that asyah and moldy wart are getting together, but just think of him in his teenage form, k? It's a little less creepy. shivers I hope you like the name of our new friend! It's Egyptian I spent an hour looking it up all by myself! go me! Amunet means Mythical goddess. And her last name Keket is a first name but I put it as a last name, because I can. It means a goddess of darkness.

Anywho, let's go to let's go to the reviewer responses shall we? I have some questions to answer!

DMHG 2GETHER 4EVER: yeah Ron's dead! Yay!

Maddudewalking: Draco will know now about autumn working for Voldemort soon. They never see each other at meetings due to the fact that they are never allowed to look up and she sometimes she isn't there at all. Harry is going through the relapse of losing his best friend. You will see what happens to him later on the fic, I refuse to say more!

Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel: I won't kill Harry! I need Harry! Harry is just going through a rough time without his best friend being there for him. He might go dark, I haven't decided yet.

Queenofthelameos: I love the fact that you love my fic!

Piratesslass: well just have to see if she fights the darkness, shall we? I don't know about the happily ever after thing…..I'll see what I can do.

starlight4evah: Freakin addictive is it? Thank you! I love that my story is freakin addictive!

Kiraa-Miroku-Forever aka DracoShapedGoldfish: Cool name! It's very unique! Well you shall have to wait to see if she fights this darkness that threatens to take over her. Thanks for the suggestions but I found out looking up Egyptian baby names worked quite well. Lol.

Kiaroxmysox: Thank you for the suggestion! I was thinking that over in my head for hours. I then decided to check out some names and if I couldn't find anything I would settle for kera. I promise you this if any new female character appears in this fic, she will be named kera. How's that?

Yo0 Dun Need 2 No: Thank you! I appreciate the fact that you think my story is amazing!

Crazy in love with sesshomaru1: Im crazy in love with Sesshomaru too! To the point that im willing to stalk him…crouches behind a mini-van with 10 other girls outside of his job Sesshomaru comes out and I yell "Go get him girls!" he takes off running with a horde of girls behind him 10 minutes later damn Sesshomaru and his speed, damn him! shakes fist oh and thanks for reviewing, freaky is my middle name!

HPfanatic53072: I do get the drift and more of it there shall be!

Xfailurebydesignx: Thank you!

Well that's it! Tune in next time to see what happens next on Broken Wings! Jesus I sound like some cheesy soap opera that airs on a channel no one watches… shudders Just come back the next time I update okay? Much better…


	19. Unraveled Secrets

A/n: Here ya go, the long awaited (at least I hope) chapter 19, where the shit hits the fan! Woo hoo! Warning: Major angst ahead! Also some asyah and Snape bonding, father to daughter. Yay!

Broken Wings

Chapter 19: Unraveled Secrets

By: Midnight Walker

Draco sat down on his bed in the Slytherins' boys' dorm. It had been so long…so long since he held her in his arms. It was his entire fault…he broke her heart although she never let anyone see. She was screaming inside yet outside she was as cold as ever…when he looked into her cold honey eyes, he shivered. She walked the corridors alone, no friends, and her eyes straight ahead. She never talked to him, not even if they were partnered together in potions or transfiguration.

Sometimes he grew angry at her for not forgiving him, but then remembered that he was the cause of all this. Had he not given into his desire and became a player in autumn's game, he would have his love in his arms right now. Her lips upon his…he never felt so alone before…like someone had taken all the joy out of his life and replaced it with misery.

Hell, he disserved it. He was such an idiot. He ran away the only person whom he could ever love. Draco stood and walked over to the window that was made to show the outside even though they were in the dungeons. It was snowing. Christmas had come and gone neither speaking a word to each other. She had stayed here, while he went home at his father's request.

It was now the middle of January and it snowed constantly; almost reflecting his inner turmoil. Today was Sunday and there was nothing to do but reflect and wish for better days.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry sat on his bed in Gryffindor tower reflecting as well. He missed Ron terribly; Harry considered Ron his brother. His death was like digging a knife deep into his heart and twisting it every so often. He had made a vow that on the day of his friend's funeral, two and a half months back, that he would find the person responsible for his brother's death. Losing Ron made him feel regret for his actions toward Hermione now known as asyah. He missed her and felt so bad for treating her like she was in disposable and she would not care how they treated her. Harry and Ron treated Hermione like second best; never really caring for her opinions or her friendship.

Now when he needed her more than ever and she was not here. How many times had she needed them and they weren't there for her? Probably more than he can count. He felt so bad and disgusted with himself. When she began to spiral out of control he never noticed or offered to help. It began in fourth year; he noticed over the summer she was distant and sometimes snappish, but thought nothing of it. She was a girl and girls were hard to understand. He figured it was just was one of "those" days.

He was so stupid! Now she had changed her name, a vampire, most likely a death eater, and dating Draco Malfoy. Hell she had even changed her house! He needed to find her and apologize to her, right his wrongs, tie up lose ends and maybe, just maybe he could bring her back to the light.

Harry stood from the bed and a small smile graced his pale face for the first time in a long time. Yes, he would talk to her. Now matter how many how she yelled and protested he would hear her out and see what happened to the innocent girl he once knew.

------------------------------------------------------

Asyah sat in an unused classroom looking out the window. The white, pristine snow was the only source of light in the dark classroom. She sat reflecting on her sad, miserable life. If she could kill herself she would have already. Damn her immortal life! How she wanted to die, just to sink into the black abyss of death…but her vampiric side would not permit it.

Her life had gone from happiness to miserable to happiness and back to miserable again. How fate like to play with her. Her thoughts went to Draco; her love. She still loved him even though he had hurt her. But something inside would not forgive him, even though she wanted to so badly and put all this behind her like a bad dream.

Just then she picked up hurried footsteps and panting. She turned her head back to the window thinking the footsteps would pass her by. She was so far into her depression that she didn't care if moldy wart walked in here and killed her, not like that was possible. The door slammed open and stood there was the last person she expected to see; Harry.

She could not face him now…not after what she did. Asyah suddenly felt everything she ever said and did rush back at her and crush her heart. She felt so lost. Harry walked toward her a stopped in front of her, his green eyes seemed to be drowning in sorrow. Her heart clenched.

"I wanted to apologize to you, asyah," he said with difficulty. He breathed deeply, his resolve was cracking. "Me and Ron treated you so badly these last few years and it had taken losing my two best friends to realize that and I am sorry." He said looking down at the dusty floor. _'Sorry? Sorry!' _she shrieked in her mind.

"That won't cover everything." She said coldly.

"I know. But Hermione-I mean asyah- please tell me whatever we did, I couldn't have hurt you this bad to make you turn into this." He said gesturing to her. Asyah turned her head letting her black hair fall across her face, and hide the pain in her eyes. Should she tell him? Did she dare tell him the deepest secret she had that she didn't tell Draco? Her heart seemed to think it was time to reveal a secret so old it was gathering dust.

"Harry there are many things you do not know about me," she began feeling an onslaught of tears threatening to come. "My mother died when I was four, I don't remember her at all. My father he- he," she broke down unable to continue. He walked forward and embraced her but she pushed him away, shaking her head. "I was abused since I was four Harry. Abused and raped. It's a wonder how I've come to love and trust another human being." She said tears flowing freely. She laughed a laugh that was laced with sorrow. "It was all a façade. I hid my pain and my bruises from you and everyone. I buried my head in books because they made me forget about what awaited me at home." She slid down the old cracked wall; pieces of plaster fell into her hair and on her black sweater.

"Im so sick of all the hurt and pain, Harry. I just want it all to go away. When I was bit by a vampire it just made things worse. I hated myself and I still do. Then you and Ron hated me too, I couldn't bear it any longer. Then Draco came and made everything right again, he made me happy. I felt loved and I liked the feeling of cared for. Then he broke my heart, but I still love him. Gods I love him; I can never let him go, not even if I tried with all my might. I will always remember how good he was to me…" she trailed off again and Harry opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him by raising her hand.

"No, don't speak; I need to get this all out now. No more secrets." She took a deep breath. "There is a prophecy about me Harry." His mouth hung open. "Yep, but prophecy is just as crushing. I am to bear the dark lord's heir. I am to be his queen and we are to rule the world with my powers." Her lungs seemed to lose air, and she couldn't breathe. When she had regained control, she began again.

"Also I am a death eater, Harry and so is Draco. But that is not my deepest secret. While I continuously fight this evil inside me, that threatens to take over, I let it win. And one night it proved to me just how fatal and ruthless I can be. One day Draco and I were in the library and we were talking about how to conceal of death eater from everyone and Ron was hiding behind a book case. He heard everything. He threatened to tell and we could not afford to have out cover blown, or we would be killed. I let my hate take over and the darkness fill me. I could see myself as I tortured Ron and then finally killing him. It was after it was all said and done did I truly realize what I allowed myself to do." Asyah then let the tears go without any restrictions.

They fell relentlessly, droplets falling to the dusty floor. Her sobs racked her body and her shoulders shook, as she rocked herself. In every tear she cried held a memory; whether it was bad or good, it poured out of her. Her soul was healing and she needed to start anew.

A fresh start is exactly what she needed. As her sobs started to cease, she became aware that Harry was still standing above her. She looked up into his green eyes expecting to see anger or sadness or both, but there was nothing. Asyah slowly stood and walked past him. She had her hand on the door, when his voice rang out.

"I forgive you Hermione." He said. Asyah smiled for the first time in a long time. A true pure smile that was untainted by the evils that once plagued her heart for so long.

**_Once upon a time there was a girl  
In her early years she had to learn   
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm  
Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would be over soon_**

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave   
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK 

I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done  
To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on

Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday

It's not so easy to forget  
All the marks you left along her neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And every day I'm afraid to come home  
In fear of what I might see there

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love you gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm OK  
I'm OK 

Asyah turned and said, "Thank you." before leaving. She smiled as she left, thinking 'Things are beginning to turn around.' She walked down from the fifth floor to the dungeons to see a certain potions professor. A few things needed to be out in the open. She reached her said destination and knocked. Hearing the deep baritone that made her feel safe and secure, she opened the door and ran into his arms even though they weren't open to receive her.

He had been standing with his back to the door, and had turned around to see who entered only to have someone jump into his arms. He looked down at the long black hair and gothic clothes and knew it was asyah. He hugged as well feeling her shoulders shake; he knew she was crying. Why he did not know, he would have to wait to find out. He led her over to his desk where he sat down in a chair, asyah on his lap.

After she finished crying she proceeded to talk, telling him everything she had told Harry. After she was done, he was speechless. To know her father beat her and raped her upset him, and he found his grip tightening around the thin girl that currently sat on his lap. She had been through so much and all he wanted to was protect her.

"You hate me don't you?" he soft reached his ears. He understood everything he said mattered deeply to her.

"I could never hate you. I love you asyah, I love you like you were my own daughter. You are too young to have been through so much pain, and all I want to do is rid you of that pain, but I can't. The best thing I can do is to stay by your side through thick and thin…" he trailed off feeling her shift against him, so she could see his face.

"Do you really mean that?" she said her eyes sparkle ling with unshed tears. He nodded his head a true smile coming upon his face, the first in many years. She smiled widely. "Then in that case I love you too dad." She said hugging him tightly. His eyes were a wide as saucers. Did she just call him dad?

"Asyah I don't deserve the title of dad." He said to her. She had her face buried in his neck so her voice was muffled.

"I don't care. You are my father and I will cal you are such. What am I supposed to call you Severus?" she said sarcastically. He chuckled lightly. He supposed she could get away with calling him dad. But he promised to himself he would not fail at being a father like his father did. Father and daughter sat there for who knows how long before she sat up and looked in his eyes. "I have to go. I have some unfinished business with a certain blonde haired Slytherin." She said a small smile appearing on her pale face. He smiled at her, letting her get up from his lap. He knew what she was going to do, and he encouraged her. Draco was the only one who ever saw made her so happy and he wanted her to be happy. He shooed her out of his office and she walked down the stone hallway to the Slytherin common room.

He also had business to take care of that required him to go to the ministry of magic and pay a visit to asyah's father…

----------------------------------------------------------

Draco was still sitting in the same spot he was earlier; he rarely left this spot except to bathe, feed, and sometimes to sleep. He heard the door open and thought it was Blaise or some other boy in his dorm. The person stood right in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw converses, odd, black pants with red suspender straps hanging down, a tight red spaghetti strap shirt, long black hair and last but not least honey brown eyes.

"Asyah?" he said. It wasn't her, he refused to believe it. She wouldn't even look at him so why was she in the boy's dorm smiling at him?

"Yes. I have come to talk. I really miss you, and I need you and Im giving you a chance to apologize." She said the last part firmly. He nodded and he got on his knees in front of her. She raised a eyebrow but didn't say anything. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. Asyah was pulled into sincere silver orbs.

"I love you, and I want to say im sorry for breaking your trust and sleeping with someone else. I am truly sorry. I swear that if you take me back I will never betray your trust again. You are the only girl I want and want to spend all of eternity with. Please asyah will you forgive me?" his words struck a chord in her heart and tugged on it. His eyes burned into hers and asyah knew she could not refuse him; she loved him.

"I will forgive you Draco." she said and it was if she lifted an imaginary weight from his shoulders. He smiled and jumped up and lifted her off her feet and twirled her around. She laughed and he set her down only to capture her lips in a heated kiss. He pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, while his went around her waist.

It was like everything fell into place; she had the perfect boyfriend, a loving father, and had finally released all of her secrets so she was not held down by any painful burdens anymore. As Draco held her in his arm he vowed never to let her go, and to always love her.

He then proceeded to make passionate love to her or make-up sex as it was sometimes called.

After no one should never go 3 and a half months without sex, ever.

A/n: Well? Asyah and Draco are finally back together! Severus and Asyah's father and daughter relationship is finally brought out in the open and acknowledged! Yay! You'll find out what he did at the end of the story, although most of you probably already know. Smart cookies you are. Her and Harry have mended their relationship although they aren't as close as before, but they will be there for each other.

I thank all of you for reviewing and Im sad to say that this story is coming to a close…but are you ready? **THERE SHALL BE A SEQUEL! YAY! **I can't seem to let this story go! Plus I never wrote a sequel before. Im happy are you happy? I hope so. Autumn's future as of now is uncertain; I simply don't know what to do with her. Should I, A: Kill her off, she had caused enough trouble. Or B: Change her evil ways and make her good, and her and Harry stay together, but this time the love is true? Send in your vote via review! Vote now! Oh god I sound that idiot we have as our president…lol.

Oh and did anyone see the VMA's? It rocked! Especially My Chemical Romance's performance! Go MCR! Go Green Day Too! Gods im hopeless…


	20. The Age of Darkness

**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THIS, IM SERIOUS! **

I know you all are wondering what the hell is going on, but to put it bluntly this story was removed oh so nicely by So I must start all over again, again. You have no idea how many times I re-written this story and receive no reviews, so to post it this time and actually get a response like the one I had, was amazing. I can only hope that in time I will surpass the previous number of reviews I had. (150-Something.)

Broken Wings

Chapter 20: The Age of Darkness

By: Midnight Walker

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so fuck off.

Asyah shifted in the soft bed and sighed contentedly when a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled into the dark green covers at the feeling of warmth that ran through her body at his touch. Asyah thought back to her to life, amazed at how she had got to this point. She never in a million years thought that she love Draco malfoy, although she like a hundred other girls, thought that he was ridiculously hot.

She had often thought about him in the middle of the night when she couldn't sleep. The way his silver eyes pierced her soul Everytime he looked at her, made her heart flutter widely. Although she masked her like for him with a hatred that her three friends shared, she still longed to be with him.

Asyah frowned when she came on the part in her life when her life crashed upon the sharp, jagged rocks of life. Earlier this year was her downfall, so to speak; from learning about the prophecy, to struggling with internal demons, to stopping the rise of an enemy that is said to be even stronger than Voldemort himself. Her life had fallen apart like a brittle cookie. To say that that brittle cookie was whole before, she would be lying herself; it was never whole and all asyah could hope for was that Draco could make it whole.

Asyah blinked when a rather mischievous ray of sunlight blinded her in her left eye. Grumbling she buried her head under the covers to escape the evil light. Soon more sunlight filled the room, rays touching everything in sight; they seemed to mocking her and forcing her to get up, even though she didn't want to.

After about five minutes of hiding from the sun, asyah kicked off the covers and sat up. She grabbed a large button down shirt that was hanging from the back of Draco's desk chair, and slipped it on. It came to her mid-thigh. She slipped from the soft bed and when her feet hit the floor, the sun shone brighter as if mocking her. "Bloody annoying fireball…" she grumbled as she made her way to the showers.

She opened the wooden door and walked along the stone corridor careful not to slip in the water left over from previous showers. Along the corridor were many other doors that lead to assigned showers. Everyone had their own showers. There were multiple other doors that asyah could only guess led from other dormitories, girls and boys. She also knew that the girls were allowed to bathe at a certain time as was the boys; this Professor McGonagall had explained first year was to prevent "Un orderly conduct." _'As if that stopped people from having sex in the showers…_' she thought. She had overheard parvati and lavender telling the other girls in the dormitory about how you can break the charm McGonagall had put on to enforce this rule.

She walked along a little further until she reached Draco's door number 38. She pushed the door open and walked inside. The whole shower was done in blue and silver; his favorite colors. The shower was large enough to accommodate at least 8 people and still have enough room to move about freely.

All the knobs, and the frame of the shower door, were done in stainless steel, which glinted merrily up at her. Asyah shed the black button down shirt, turned the water on, and climbed in. the warm water flowed down her body and warmed her cold skin quickly, giving her goose bumps.

She washed her body with a honey smelling body wash that was edible. It had been a gift a while back from one of her friends she had attended elementary school with. She washed her hair with a shampoo and conditioner that smelled of honey too, but was not edible.

Asyah turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a blue towel around her body. She dragged Draco's brush through her hair to make sure there were no knots, before wrapping it in a big bun at the base of her neck.

She oiled down and cleansed her face. She stepped out into the corridor walking back the way she came. She felt a cool breeze blow across her neck and turned around. No one was there. Asyah brushed it off seeing as she was in a school that taught magic, and didn't worry too much about it; after all odd things that can't be explained happen a lot at Hogwarts.

Soon she was back in the sun lit room in Draco's dormitory. She saw him sitting up in bed running a hand through his hair while staring into space. He smiled when she walked in and she made her way to the bed. She leaned over the bed and kissed him. She pulled away and walked to his closet pulling out a pair of his dirty denim jeans. He raised an eyebrow at her digging through his clothes, but said nothing.

She then pulled on the red spaghetti strapped shirt she had on last night and took her hair out of its bun. It unraveled itself stooping just below her hips. Asyah then proceeded to dry until it was bone straight and brushed it till it shined.

All the while Draco watched reveling in the fact that she looked so hot in his jeans. So hot he just wanted to rip them off and fuck her senseless…

But that would have to wait…for now.

Asyah suddenly stopped brushing her hair and laid her hands flat on the table that housed Draco's hair products and other things. Her eyes were tightly shut and her face was twisted into a pain filled grimace. She clenched her hands upon the wooden table, her nails digging into the wood leaving scratches upon the wood.

"Asyah what's wrong?" he rose up out of the bed and pulled on his boxers and a pair of black sweats. He stood behind her and went to touch her shoulder when he brought them back abruptly. He stared down at the palm of his hands; he had been burned. Suddenly black flames licked at her bare feet and the stone floor. The flames spiraled up her body until they engulfed her. She spread her arms out wide and tilted her head back, eyes closed. Draco was at a lost; he didn't know what to do.

If he touched her she would burn him, and she didn't look like she could hear him; if anything she looked in a trance of some sort.

Draco spotted his eagle-owl, artimis, and called her down from atop his bedpost. She fluttered down in his shoulder and he rushed over to his desk and wrote a hurried letter Professor Snape.

When he was done he hurriedly attached the letter to artimis's leg and told her to take it to professor Snape, and hurry. Draco turned back to asyah and saw that the flames where starting to dissipate. He hurried over to her as the last flame disappeared and held her as she collapsed. Her skin was searing hot but he tolerated the pain as her grabbed his wand to do a cooling spell.

Her skin seemed to cool, but was still to hot to be normal. Suddenly Snape came rushing in and ran over to where Draco held asyah on the floor in his arms. If it had not been for the rise and fall of her chest, one would think she was dead.

"What happened?" he questioned as he looked her over.

"I- I don't know. One minute she was standing over there," he pointed to the desk with his finger. "Then she looked to be in extreme pain and flames engulfed her whole body." He finished lamely. Even he did not believe what he said. However professor Snape did apparently as he stood and said,

"Come. We must take her to Madam Pomfrey; if this is what I think it is, then her condition will only worsen; this is just the beginning stages." He said worry and despair lacing his deep voice. Draco nodded and he picked her up off the floor and followed professor Snape out of the Slytherin boys' dormitory.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Red eyes peered out over the barren landscape, seeing nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. He was dressed from head to toe in a black cloak that hid his eyes and face. He walked forward a few paces before stopping again. According to the book he held in his hands, this was his desired place. He took a dagger from his cloak and ran it across his palm allowing the blood to fall onto the sand. He chanted in an ancient language before the ground started to rumble.

Soon a stone structure rose up from the sand and dwarfed them. The stone door on the mysterious building slid back with a grinding noise and revealed total darkness.

Voldemort took out his wand and muttered, "Lumos," before stepping inside. He and his loyal followers, his death eaters, walked down winding hallways and staircases, slowly descending deeper into the earth. Finally they came to a stone door which had an ancient language carved into the stone, which had worn away slightly due to the many centuries that passed.

Voldemort once again cut open his palm and placed it upon the door allowing the crimson liquid to drip into a maze carved on the door. The blood flowed around in winding circles, before pooling in a circular center. Soon a grinding noise that indicated stone sliding against stone was heard.

Once the door fully slid out of the way, a black marble walkway was visible. It led to a platform accessible by marble stairs. On each side of the walkway was water that was pitch black and the depth of it was undetermined due to its color. Voldemort and his death eaters walked up to black marble stairs to the top; at the top stood two white statues sitting on what appeared to be a throne.

"Magnificent." He said coldly and he saw some of his death eaters' shudder at the sound of his voice. He walked up to the woman who sat upon the throne, staring straight ahead. He ran a paper white hand that rivaled the statues coloring, down her smooth face. He saw a blue vein appear underneath the white immobile skin. He smirked. He once again cut his palm open and let the blood drip on her lips, and into her slightly open mouth.

Soon her white stone lips turned a light pink. Her body soon turned from white stone, to smooth caramel skin. Her wavy black hair fell to her waist and glistened in the torchlight. Her white Egyptian skirt was short, coming up to just above her knees, and was of the finest Egyptian cloth. The skirt sat low on hips was tight fitting, and had a gold trim along the top.

Her top, which strangely resembled a modern day bikini top, was made of the same material and also had the same gold trimming on it. It tied once around her neck which gold colored strings and under her shoulder blades with the same gold colored strings. The top half of her hair was twisted back into a low pony tail with gold strings entwined in her hair, indicating that she was royalty. The bottom half of her hair was left to flow down her back in gentle wave.

Around her neck were the most impressive jewels Voldemort had ever seen. Her necklace was made of pure gold, and hung loosely around her neck. In the middle was a golden pentagram that had diamonds embedded in it; it symbolized someone of high status in the vampiric world.

Around her ankles and wrists dangled many gold bands, each having a different design carved into them. Slowly she opened her eyes and Voldemort and his followers were startled; there were highly unusual. Her eyes were of the purest gold. Even though their color usually meant warmth and caring, these golden orbs emitted cold and detachment.

There was no emotion was so ever held in those golden eyes. She stood with a grace that would put water to shame, and stared Voldemort in the eye. Gaze never faltering; she spoke in a low seductive voice.

"I would like to know the name of the one who restored by body." Her Egyptian origins her prominent in her voice, making her if possible even more seductive. Voldemort stared at her as well, admiring her beauty. He was captivated to say the least.

"I am lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard to ever grace the wizarding world." He spoke his cold voice full of arrogance. Her eyes still held no emotion as she stared at him barely blinking.

"It is a pleasure to meet you lord Voldemort, I am the queen of shadows; Amunet Keket." She said coldly. The shadows about the room seemed to dance in delight at her announcing of her title. She smiled slightly but said nothing.

"Come. I have many things to show you." he spoke to her inclining his head to her status. He held out his pale hand to her and she placed her small delicate one in his. "Don't let go of my hand." He said to her. She nodded her head and he disappearated (sp?) to his castle in the Australian country side.

---------------------------------------------------------

Draco held asyah's hand as her breathing became shallow. Her skin was pale and sweat coated her forehead. She looked very sick and Draco was worried; how could a person go from perfectly healthy to deathly ill in a matter of minutes?

Draco rubbed his thumb over the back of asyah's hand; soon the door the opened and professor Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall came in.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked with concern in his deep voice. Professor Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid we have to inform you of a few things concerning Ms. Granger…" he said gravely.

"Things like what?" he said narrowing his silver eyes at the old headmaster.

"Certain things like, there is a prophecy written about Ms. Granger." Draco was about to open his mouth to speak when the headmaster held up his hand silencing him. "She is to bear the dark lord's child; his heir. So far this has not happened as of yet, but fear it will be done soon. For as you know no prophecy can be stopped once it has already began." He spoke gravely. However he was not done.

"Also I believe that asyah is the reincarnation of Layla; the woman who defeated Amunet 546 years ago." Dumbledore paused to let this information sink in; he hadn't shared this part with his fellow colleagues.

"Asyah know is in a deep sleep. In this dream world much like the real world, she will have to face all problems that she didn't want to face before. She must go into this battle with no shadows of her past lingering in her mind, or Amunet will use them against her. She will wake when she has defeated all of the evil in her past and present that keeps her bound to eternal pain and misery." He said looking down at the pale girl lying on the white bed in front of him.

"And how long will it take her to do this?" professor McGonagall asked, turning to Albus.

"I don't know. It is up to her." He said before nodding his head at Draco to signify his dismissal. Draco nodded back at the headmaster, his heart heavy. On his way out Snape clutched his shoulder and told him silently not to give up hope, and he nodded. He swept of the hospital wing followed by professor McGonagall.

Draco crawled into the bed beside his girlfriend and closed his eyes. He felt sleep wash over him, and he hope that asyah would make it through this in one piece, but something was telling him she would not be the same person that he fell in love with.

A/n: So whadda think? I worked hard in this chapter so you better like it! Anywho, I know I got a little queen of the damny at the rise of Amunet, but I couldn't think of anything else! pouts Please review!


	21. Overcome

A/n: Thanks for all of your kind reviews! You guys are amazing! Jumps around like a fool I would like to say 'welcome back!' to our returning reviewers and 'hello!' to our new reviewers. This chapter will be very angsty in the beginning people! It has abuse and rape, so if you don't likey don't read! Ok, enough jibber jabber and on with the story you guys love so much!

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything so fuck the hell off!

Broken Wings

Chapter 21: Overcome

By: Midnight Walker

_Dream…_

Asyah dove toward the floor as her fathers fist slammed into the wall, showering sheetrock on her crouched form. She scampered through his open legs and screamed when he grabbed her ankle. He twisted her small ankle painfully, in his large hand. Asyah's father, Eric, was very strong; almost too strong.

He stood at 6'2 and weighed 200 pounds. He then turned around so he was facing her and then straddled her. Asyah had never told anyone of her father beating and raping her because she wanted so desperately to believe it wasn't true; to believe that he loved her like all fathers should love their daughters, but deep in her heart she knew this wasn't the case with her.

Soon his harsh voice floated up to her sensitive hearing, and it made tears spring into her eyes once more.

"You are nothing to me. I wish you were never born. I wanted a son, but you're weak whore of a mother gave me you; I hated you from the first moment I saw you. I-Hate-You. I don't even know why I keep you here; the only use you have is for my pleasure, and something to take my anger out on." He sneered at her. Asyah's heart broke into a thousand pieces at his words. It was true; she had known he didn't love her but to hear those words from his own mouth was like a knife twisting painfully in her stomach.

He then lowered himself to her and asyah realizing his intentions, tried to get away from him._ 'Why aren't my powers working? Is being in this house disable ling my powers?'_ she thought franticly. She screamed kicked and scratched him leaving an angry red line down his face. Asyah looked on in fear realizing what she did. He balled up his fist and before asyah could move her head, his large fist slammed into her eye. Her head hit the hardwood floor and bounced back up; her vision swam in front of her.

Her head felt light and she could not remember where she was. Her father removed her clothes and his as well but she did not notice; her swimming vision was making it hard to focus on anything not even a thought.

She soon felt a sharp pain just below her abdomen, and everything rushed back at her like a speeding freight train. He was raping her again. Asyah closed her eyes and tried not to think about it, but like all other times she had tried this, she had failed. As his thrust got harder and faster, she could not swallow down the scream that tore at her throat.

Her father smirked as tears she tried to hold back, escaped making a path down her cheeks. She closed her eyes once more pleading in a weak voice, "Please stop…please…it hurts…" she whimpered. This only made her father go harder and faster causing her to cry harder and allow small screams to escape her throat.

Finally asyah felt him release inside of her and collapse on top of her. Asyah sobbed quietly digging her nails into the palm of her hand, leaving angry red, crescent moons in her palms.

Asyah's breath caught when he raised himself off of her battered body and removed himself from her. Her dressed and looked down at her in disgust; he then turned away from her and walked away like nothing ever happened leaving asyah lying bruised, beaten, and broken on the dining room floor, her hands still tied to the table leg.

-------------------------------------------------------

Amunet stood in front of the wall length mirror, admiring the dress she wore. It was a deep black halter dress that fell to the floor. It was skin tight and has a split up to her thigh on one side. Two black strings were tied at the base of her neck and hung down her back. The front had a cut from her belly button through her chest, revealing just enough to make men drool.

She smiled and threw her long hair over her shoulder and turned from the mirror. Over the last few days she had learned a lot about the world she now lived in. she knew she was currently residing in Great Britain; the home of the man named lord Voldemort. She was educated in muggle and magical history, and found it quite fascinating. She learned there were many wars, and the development of the powerful country of America.

In this day and age human swarmed the earth; her people had gone into hiding. Her odd green-blue eyes narrowed and darkened at the thought of all the humans that now ruled the world. Her blood boiled and the room darkened and the temperature dropped. They would pay, oh yes they would pay.

Her reign of terror will start with the lineage of the one who imprisoned her in stone for so long. She remembered the face of the woman who dared defy her; honey brown eyes glared with a fire unlike any she had ever seen. Long blonde-brown hair blew in the soft Egyptian wind. Pale pink lips a pale complexion, and a tall lean curvy frame. Yes she remembered every detail of this mysterious girl with such amazing powers. She even remembered when her servant had burst into her washing room while she sat in the large gold basin with red rose petals floating around her.

_The servant rushed in a kneeled before her queen bowing in respect while saying hurriedly telling her the information she had been told. _

"_My queen I am truly sorry to interrupt your bath, but there has been word of an intrusion down at the gates." She said keeping her eyes on the floor. _

"_A man dare enter upon my domain and slaughter my soldiers, winter?" _ _Amunet had asked not sparing the girl a glance. _

"_Not a man my queen, but a woman. She has already breached the fortress and his heading this way." Winter once more fell silent waiting for her queen to speak. A strand of silver-white hair fell to the floor in front of her eyes, blocking the view of her queen as she bathed. _

"_I see. I will have to deal with her myself then." She said coldly climbing out of the basin, rose petals sticking to her caramel skin. Winter rushed to cover her with a black silk robe. Amunet soon dismissed her and went into her bedchambers and changed into her favorite gold and white skirt with the top that tied around her neck and back. She brushed her hair and slipped on her customary bangles and ankle bracelets and left her bedchamber to face this woman who dared defy her. _

_She walked through the long hallways, servants bowing in respect as she passed. Soon she came to the double doors that led outside. The two guards bowed to her as they saw her walk up to the huge double doors that led out side. _

_Placing a caramel hand on each door, she pushed them open to reveal blood shed. Many of her soldiers had been slaughtered and there in the middle of it all stood a tall woman with long brown-blonde hair, honey colored eyes, and a fire unlike any other lit in her eyes. _

"_You dare trespass on my lands, woman? Who are you- after all I like to know the names of those I kill so I can mark it on your tomb- if you're that lucky." She said a smirk gracing her blood red lips. The woman said nothing for a moment; she just stood there as the Egyptian wind blew through her blonde-brown locks. At last she spoke in a mature voice that betrayed her girlish looks._

"_Arianna Granger." _

Yes granger. That was her last name. Amunet walked out of her bedchambers to see if Voldemort could help her with this small problem…

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat alone in the Gryffindor common room, on the blood red sofa. He had recently learned the truth about Autumn; he was beyond hurt. Why did she have to lie? He waited patiently for her to come in the common room, for she said she would be here at 3:00; it was 2:59. As the clock stroke 3, she strode in a bright smile on her face, wearing a plaid skirt, black turtleneck sweater, and black knee-high socks.

"Hey Harry." She noticed his crestfallen face. "What's wrong?"

"I know autumn." He said simply in a cold tone. Her eyes showed confusion and a little hint of fear.

"You know what Harry?" she said her voice tremble ling a little.

"I know about you. I know you're a death eater, I know that you're an assassin. But my question is why? Why choose to be committed to the dark?" he asked staring her in the eyes.

"Choose? Choose! I didn't choose anything, Harry! I was born to be this! There was no way out; it was either follow in my families footsteps or be killed." She said standing up and walking over to the opposite wall. She then turned to face him and slid her back down the wall. "If I could have had a choice do you think I would have done this willingly? I hate it, but to refuse is to be killed and I want to live Harry." She said one tear falling from her amber eyes.

Harry wanted so desperately to believe her, but found that he couldn't. Harry knew deep down inside of him he loved her, but did she love him? Harry got up from the couch and headed towards the boys dorm, autumn shot up from her spot against the wall to latch onto his arm.

"Wait Harry! I promise you I can change! Please don't leave me!" she cried collapsing to the floor, sobbing. Harry's heart wrenched at the sight of his former/current girlfriend lying at his feet crying her heart out. He could make out 'I'm Sorry.' In between sobs every now and then. He then came to a conclusion that he could not leave her, as much as he wanted to. Something about her pulled at his heart Everytime he saw her.

He grabbed her and pulled her up to his eye level so he could see her more clearly.

"Do you promise to me that you can change?" he asked seriously to her. She nodded her head quickly, blonde hair bouncing around in her pony tail. Her pulled her to him and rubbed her back and sat with her on the couch once more.

Before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, he heard what autumn said before she fell asleep as well.

"I promise you that I'll change, I promise you Harry. I will do it for you because I love you, Harry I love you." these few words warmed his heart and he fell into a contented sleep with autumn curled on his chest.

A/n: I know, I know very short. Im sorry! Hides from angry readers I have not been feeling good lately; I have very bad asthma and I had a regular cold, and everything went down hill from there. To make a long story short; I felt like shit and I didn't want to give you a shity chapter because that's unfair.

I would do reviewer responses tonight, but im too tired. I'll do them nest chapter, I promise. Also I would like to say for autumn's fate the winner is…B! B: She and Harry live happily ever after. Not really, but you know what I mean!

Well you guys peace out, there is a Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfic I gotta finish reading and review for, then im off to bed; I got school tomorrow! Ugh! Shoot me now!


	22. An:Please don't hate me! I need help!

Broken Wings

Chapter: A/n: I know you will hate me, but I need help!

By; Midnight Walker

I know you hate me for writing this but it's for your own good…here's the situation. Im road blocked; I can't write a single thing remotely Harry potter! I have no inspiration to write a chapter for this story! As you have probably noticed I started an Inuyasha story not to long ago, and it's excelled. Inuyasha is all I can write! I hate it so much! Please someone out there can you re-read chapter the before this so you can help me write another chapter? I would greatly appreciate it. All ideas are welcome since this story is almost at the end.

Thank you!

Midnight Walker


	23. Waking up

Broken Wings

Chapter 24: Waking Up

By: Midnight Walker

Asyah huddled in her closet in her old room. She hugged her knees to her chest as she shook; her senses were running into overdrive. She could hear the insects outside and her father snoring slightly downstairs in his room. Asyah was waiting…waiting for him to come and rape her once more… she cried silently. She knew that this was some sick dream, but she didn't know how to wake from it.

Slowly she crept from the closet on her hands and knees and stood shakily. Suddenly a bright light swallowed the small room and asyah threw up her hands to shield her sensitive eyes. When she took down her hands she stood in a large field covered in wildflowers. _'What the hell is going on?'_ she thought in confusion.

Soon a woman appeared before asyah. She wore a long, tight-fitting, black gothic gown. It had long draping sleeves that were bell shaped. The dress hung slightly off of her shoulders exposing her pale milky skin. It dipped low between her breasts exposing a little cleavage.

As asyah went to brush her hand over her eyes to assure that she wasn't dreaming, a white lacy sleeve brushed against her nose. Asyah glanced down and was amazed. The dress was so white it put snow to shame. The bodice was corset like and molded her body perfectly. The silky fabric whispered against her skin and it also sat low on her shoulders.

The dress looked to be made of silk and lace, and seemed to be fit for a princess. Asyah suddenly remembering the woman glanced up, to see the woman smiling. "Who are you?" She asked in a whisper, she couldn't raise her voice any higher due to all the screaming she had done the few years it seemed.

"Come." She said in a soft voice, beckoning asyah with her pale hand. Asyah felt a strange sense to follow the woman, knowing that she can trust her.

A/n: Ok peoples it might get a little emotional here, so…deal with it, it's relevant to the story.)

She led asyah to a small waterfall. The water was a beautiful blue and the scenery of the surrounding forest. Asyah followed the woman sitting down next to her on a marble bench, next to the small raging creek.

"I am Arianna Granger. I am one of your ancestors." She said her light caramel eyes looked at asyah in welcome. Her curled blonde-brown locks blew in the mist emitting from the waterfall.

"Why am I here?" she questioned softly. It seems she got her eye color from Arianna.

"You are here so I can help you defeat Amunet." she said her voice taking on a vindictiveness that wasn't there before. She obviously wished to kill Amunet as well. Asyah nodded. "As you may or may not know, Amunet was the one who put you here. It is one of her many powers; to surround people in their pain and watch as they slowly die." She said her eyes staring out of over the soft blue surface of the gently rippling water.

"You can tell me how to get out of here?" she asked hopefully. She nodded.

"You have to confront your fears." She said simply, however asyah knew that it was not easy. It would mean to shatter her hard exterior and show Arianna the pain that lay underneath. Asyah didn't know if she could do it. She had held on to this pain for so long, it was hard to let it go. "I am here for you, please let me help." At those kind words asyah broke her hard exterior, and sobbed as she told Arianna of all the times her father raped her and beat her. She told her of the times she felt alone and unloved, and had cried herself to sleep. The whole time Arianna listened gratefully, tears running down her face.

Asyah sobbed loudly; her body shook. She couldn't take the pain it was to overwhelming. He heart cried out and her soul felt as though it was being pulled apart by the pain. Suddenly it was all over as she hugged Arianna.

"You see? I knew you could do it." She said as she hugged her tightly.

"How do I get out of here?" she asked wiping away her tears. All she wanted to was be held in Draco's arms and never let him go…

"You have to want it desperately. The grangers are a very powerful clan of witches and wizards although the magic was nearly gone until you were born." She smiled down at her. "Call upon your powers to wish to return home; it will feel instinctual to you, trust me." Soon Arianna disappeared, and asyah was left alone. Asyah decided to try out her power. She replayed all the times she spent with Draco and with her (now considered) father. A warm feeling spread up and down her body, and asyah opened her eyes to see beautiful blue flames hugging her body.

She gasped silently but remained her composure. She soon felt the feeling of falling through a space like matter before settling. She opened her eyes. She nearly cried at the cracked ceiling above her, signifying that she was in the hospital wing.

She looked over at the Draco who was yawing; it was nighttime. She could hear the murmur of the students having dinner. Draco finished yawning before glancing at her before doing a double-take. "Asyah, you're awake!" he cried. She smiled at him and begun to cry. As he hugged her she cried into his shoulder.

"I missed you so much, Draco. I love you so much, I don't want to ever leave you again." She sobbed.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." he said determination flashing in his eyes. Asyah said nothing as she snuggled into his warmth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape ran a hand through his greasy black hair that was due for another washing. For the last 3 weeks all he did was worry about his adoptive daughter, asyah. Often he would go and see her when Draco was not present, and watch her lay like stone upon the crisp white sheets.

Sometimes a low moan or whimper would escape her throat but nothing more than that. He worried for her deeply. He worried that once she awoken she would never be the same. He worried that this unfortunate even would take away her will to live, or any strength she had left to fight in the final battle…he hoped this was not meant to come true. Asyah and Harry potter were the keys to the wizarding world's survival. Without them the world would plunge into everlasting darkness; that he did not want.

He sighed as he looked at the stack of papers upon his desk that needed grading…it would keep his mind off of the daughter he so reverently worried over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Weasly sat at the worn kitchen table staring into space. She had been in this state ever since they had found Ron. She barley spoke; Bill had come over on more than one occasion to help cook the meals since she couldn't. Arthur had been much the same, except he held together in front of people but Ginny heard him sob continually at night.

Ginny was the only one in the family who seemingly held it all together. She had cried when she first heard the news, but since then she could not cry for her brother. Ginny started to doubt if she even _cared_ for her brother. Or anyone for that matter, since her second year the number of friends she had, had magically declined.

That she didn't worry much about; books were her friends. They were there when no one else was, and listened to her dark thoughts. Her trunk at school was filled with dark books. They varied from the foulest poisons and there antidotes, to the darkest spells, and to the most extreme torture devices.

Ginny didn't know why she liked to read such things, but she found them to excite pleasure deep inside her. They _entertained _her. Even now she sat upon her bed at the burrow with a torture book in hand, wearing all black. She wore deep blue metallic looking eyeliner that matched her blue and silver metallic dragon imprinted upon her shirt.

Her long red hair that now reached past her waist, was now streaked with black, and hung to mid back in a high ponytail. Ginny closed her book and leaned over her bed and pushed the book with enough force to the back of the bed, where she heard the satisfying thud, signifying it had hit the wall. She walked over to the window and gazed out at the stars; there was a full moon tonight.

She sighed as she heard the wails of her mother once more; it wasn't that she wasn't compassionate toward her mother, it was just that she was sick of the misery that clung to the house like mist in the early morning hours in the summer.

She pulled on her black blazer and using a levitation spell (she had cast a charm on her wand, so she could do magic undetected.) floated to the ground. She had heard of a muggle dance club from Fred and George when they had visited in the summer. Ginny had a lot of stress and was wound really tight, so why not have a little fun?

She walked through the relatively small forest that separated the burrow from the muggle town beyond. She soon emerged on the side walk and began to walk toward the club using a spell similar to the point me spell. All you had to do was think of the place you wanted to go, picture it clearly in your mind, and your wand will automatically point in that direction until you've reached your destination.

Ginny smirked inwardly as she soon felt the vibrations beat in time with her heart. God, she needed to release some stress! She waited in line and scowled at a muggle girl who glared at her when Ginny waved at the girls' boyfriend because he waved to her. Ginny was not stupid; she knew why the boy had looked at her. In third year Ginny had developed womanly curves and her breasts had grown.

At fifteen, Ginny looked like she was 21, not 15. She was quite satisfied with her breast size since she was a 38 C and most girls were only an A or B at the most. That was another reason why Ginny had lost her friends; the green eyed monster jealousy. Ginny looked up at the bouncer who looked at her chest before letting her in. She scowled but supposed it was her fault since the shirt she wore was tight, showing off her curves.

Ginny walked into the middle of the dance floor and began to dance alone, reveling in the feeling of the warm bodies pressed up against her. Ginny lost track of time as she began to dance with a boy with multiple piercings and long black hair. His hands were all over her body as her hers over his. Soon their lips locked in a heated kiss as their tongues battled for dominance.

They soon left the club together, where they went to his house. Ginny knew that this was a very slutty, even whoreish (I know that isn't a word; deal with it!) thing to do, but gods she wanted him! It was like something was drawing her to him. They soon arrived at his house which was not far from the club.

His parents were not home, so they made there way straight to his room. Here they became locked in heated kiss once more, while they ripped each others clothes off the other like animals. This would not be Ginny's first time. Soon he was inside her and Ginny felt something snap and she let loose.

At this point in time she didn't care what she looked like or who heard her as she moaned. With each thrust Ginny moaned louder, and felt her near the breaking point. As he (Ginny took notice that she didn't know his name.) reached his climax, he lowered himself to her neck and bit down.

Ginny inhaled sharply as she felt the sharp fangs pierce her skin. But what scared her was that she felt the urge to bite him as well. But Ginny knew if she made the transition, and finished the blood bond, she would become a vampire as well. But if she didn't she would die.

"Come on Ginny bite me, finished the transition. I choose you to spend eternity with; don't make me regret my choice." His smooth voice sent shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. The last of Ginny's resolve flew out the window at lightning speed, and he inserted a finger deep inside her. She grabbed him forcefully and bit down on his neck.

The sweet, sticky, fluid slid down her throat with ease and Ginny marveled at the sweet taste. It excited her. This excitement at this new revelation grew as she felt him insert himself inside of her. Ginny moaned loudly as she could feel his every touch heightened. Seeing Ginny was so caught up in her passion, she never thought about the consequences of this night, nor did she noticed the dark mark printed on his pale forearm…

A/N: Woo hoo! I did it! I got my thoughts together and I gave you guys another chapter. So how did you like my little twist of Ginny becoming a vamp. and the dude she's sleeping with is one of Voldemorts minions? I hope you liked it.

Im sorry about the long time I was away, but I was suffering from N-H-P-I. No Harry Potter Inspiration. Im sorry. I promise to work harder on this, but it's hard to make the transition form Inuyasha to Harry Potter and back again. I would also like to thank niqniq9292; THANK YOU! You gave me inspiration! Without you these kind people would not have a chapter! Thank you. Ok im going to go and read some more fanfiction and wash the chlorine from my hair; Damn Pool! Lol. See ya later dudes and dudettes!


	24. The final battle approaches

Broken Wings

Chapter 24: The Final Battle Approaches

By: Midnight Walker

Asyah sat in the hospital wing staring at the cracked ceiling; she had woken up three days ago. Since then Draco had not left her side. Although Draco was not by her side this morning; he had left to tell the headmaster she was awake. The day before he had left her some clothes to wear so she could change out of those horrible hospital pajamas; god she hated stripes!

Asyah slipped on a pair of tight black stretchy pants, a white long sleeved shirt that had cuts that exposed her pale shoulders, and her favorite pair of black and white converses.

She used a handy spell that cleaned her hair without water, and tossed it into a pony tail; it had grown down to her butt throughout the time she had been sleeping. As she was brushing the end with a non-tangle brush when Albus, Minerva, Severus, and Draco came in. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

Soon they stood in front of her and asyah stood and was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from Minerva, and a gentle one from Albus. She stood back and looked at Severus; he looked at her as well. She sighed, rolled her eyes and hugged him hard; he returned her hug fiercely. "I have missed you, daughter." He said in her ear, and she smiled.

She shook her head at him; he was still the same. Albus turned his sparkling blue eyes to her own.

"Miss Granger, I would like you and Mr. Malfoy to meet me in my office after lunch; there are some things we need to discuss." Asyah nodded her head at him. He was giving her time to settle in and she appreciated that.

Soon the professors left her and Draco alone. She looked at Draco and smiled at him. He leaned over to her and kissed her passionately, she returned his kiss with just as much passion. She straddled his lap and his hands gripped her hips. Her hands found there way up his muscular chest, to the sides of his face.

His hands glided up her back to caress his breasts through the thin material of her bra. She moaned softly as he broke the kiss and licked his neck. The two lovers were startled by the shrill voice of madam pomfrey.

"What do you think you're doing!" She yelled her face turning an interesting shade of purple. "I can't let you continue to…about to…" she said obviously flustered and lost for words.

"Do you mean having sex, madam pomfrey?" Draco said innocently as though his girlfriend was not straddling him and his hands weren't under her shirt.

"Yes that!" she yelled once more. The two lovers began to laugh hysterically; she turned a deeper shade of purple. The two found it very funny that she could take off someone's clothes to treat them yet couldn't say the word sex. She pointed to the door; she obviously had had enough. "Out, out!" she screeched.

The two made their way out of the wing laughing, tears of laughter running down their face. They leaned against the wall as they caught their breath. Draco grabbed her hand and he kissed it as he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes were trained on his silver ones and she couldn't have looked away if she wanted to. As he lowered her hand from his mouth, he spoke still looking in her eyes.

"You know I love you right?" he said to her watching as she nodded. As asyah looked at him wondering where this was going, she saw the look of uncertainty pass through his silver eyes. "But, do you love me?" He asked his voice so soft and timid. He lowered his head unable to look into her eyes; he cursed himself for being so weak.

She stepped closer to him and made him look her in the eyes.

"Of course I love you, silly. You mean everything to me Draco; you are my world. I could not see myself living without you." she said her eyes sparkling and her hand caressing his cheek. Since asyah was shorter than Draco by at least a good five inches, he had to lean down a little to kiss her.

The kiss showed so much emotion it nearly knocked her off her feet, and made her head spin. Asyah knew why he asked her that question; he was preparing for the war. Even though they were immortal, it was still a possibility that they could be killed.

When they pulled away, Draco embraced asyah and held her like that for what seemed like an eternity. Soon the broke apart and decided to head downstairs and walk around the castle together, since they had a lot of time to kill.

After their walk around the castle, Draco noted that they have 1 hour left before they had to meet in Dumbledore's office. The two lovers sat by the lake and asyah stared at her reflection. Long black hair, dark blue eyes that were fused with honey…wait. Since when were her eyes a mixture of blue and light brown? 'Never.' She thought. It must have been a reaction of the powers she used to get escape asyah's dream prison.

She shrugged it off; it's not like it looked half bad or anything. She snuggled up to Draco; his arms automatically came up and pulled her closer to him. At was spring and the flowers were blooming and trees were growing back their leaves and such.

The sky was a clear blue with a few clouds here and the grass was full and green. A light breeze blew her black hair slightly; it betrayed the sense of foreboding she felt. Asyah knew that the war was coming; it was closer than any of them thought.

How many days like this did they have left? No one knew. Asyah wanted to spend this day as if Voldemort didn't exist and she was just a regular seventeen year old girl. She closed her eyes and leaned against Draco's chest, the beating of his heart lulling her into a dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autumn flicked her wand and added caramel highlights to her blonde hair. She slipped on a white track suit that felt like silk, when you touched it. She flipped her long blonde hair over shoulder as she laced up a pair of white sneakers, that she had found when she went to Madrid last summer.

She applied a little lip gloss and left down the Slytherin girls' dormitory. She missed Adrick a little but not too much. They were almost the equivalent of best friends, or as close as assassins can get.

He had been killed after he couldn't complete his task, of swooning Hermione Granger. She hadn't succeeded either but the dark lord looked past that when he saw what he had gained. Granger had turned to the dark side and became exactly what he wanted her to become; his pawn.

A pawn that he could move wherever he desired. But little did he know that his little pawn had changed her mind. She was now leaning more toward the light side and had forgiven Draco for betraying her. Now autumn saw what she did was wrong; she should have not tried to come in between the two.

She desperately hoped that her boyfriend Harry potter, could defeat the dark lord…her life was riding on him…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke from her deep sleep to see that the sun was high in the sky. (A/n: In this story, there are two groups of vampires; those who can walk in sunlight, and those who can't. Asyah, Draco, and Ginny, fall under category 1. Thank you.)

She felt well rested for some odd reason, and she was naked. She grabbed her head and thought of where she was and what had happened. She remembered the club, dancing, kissing someone, and oh god.

She groaned. How did she always get herself into these situations? She was such an idiot. She grumbled to herself and stood taking the sheet with her. Her "lover" was no where to be found. She walked around the apartment until she found the bathroom across from the kitchen, in which her "lover" was sitting down and drinking coffee.

Breakfast was placed where she would most likely sit and a cup of coffee was beside her plate. He stood and walked up to her and Ginny couldn't move she was compelled by his muscular build with his long black hair and grey eyes.

His lip and eyebrow piercing glinted in the morning light and Ginny was hypnotized. His lips descended onto hers and she instantly responded. His tongue found its way into her mouth and she moaned as she felt the tongue ring slide against her tongue. He released her and told her to shower; her breakfast was going to get cold.

She nodded; she couldn't have refused if she wanted to. As she leaned against steamy tile wall inside the shower, she thought to herself. She knew something was wrong with this situation, but she was compelled to stay with him. _HIM! _She didn't even know his name!

She sighed and slid down the wall. Her life sucked so much sometimes. Ginny knew he was not your average guy…yet she stayed.

As she sat down with him, she could feel the power and evil coming from him and it excited her.

She found out his name was Ethan; very sexy. As they left his apartment heading down to the tattoo parlor down town, she never noticed the dark mark that was tattooed into her lower back, or the brand of a pentagram on her thigh…

A/n: I hoped you liked this chapter, and im pressed for time; I'll e-mail you guys personally and thank you later! Thank you and review!


	25. Allies

Broken Wings

Chapter 25: Allies

By: Midnight Walker

A/n: I don't own Underworld, or Harry potter; I do however own, Amunet, Bianca, and whoever I decide to drag out of my crazed and deranged mind.

Ginny brushed her red hair from her eyes as she sat up in a bed not her own. Then she remembered that she was with Ethan now. Ethan was very kind, but sometimes he got a little possessive, should she say? He got angry quickly so Ginny tried not to anger him.

Ginny did not love him; that she knew. But she could not leave him. It was like something was keeping her here; Everytime she would think about leaving, the thought would be erased from her mind, like it never existed.

She sighed and rolled over, not surprised that she didn't see Ethan. He would leave late at night and not return until the late afternoon. Ginny didn't mind at all. She stood to take a much needed shower; for some reason, she felt dirty. More like invaded, but she shook it off.

She welcomed the hot water and sighed as it her body. As she bent down to wash her lower legs, she noticed something that had not been there before. There was a pentagram on the inside of her thigh. _'Where the hell did this come from?'_ she thought.

As she touched it and traced the five points of the star, her breathing began to pick up. Ginny screamed and then she blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort stood in front of a floor length window. Hazel eyes from his youth stared out at the English country side. Brown hair hung in his eyes, also from his youth. Soon a soft hand glided across the bare skin of his stomach.

A beautiful woman appeared before him. She had long black hair that went to her waist, caramel skin, mint green colored eyes, and an aura of an ancient evil.

He smiled slightly at her and kissed her; she responded forcefully. He heard her moan and smirked and pulled away. She smiled wickedly at him. She inclined her head upward; he nodded at her challenge.

She wanted to play then he would play. After all she was just a toy for him. She was dead; she could not give him an heir.

Whether she knew this or not, he did not know. But Amunet would make a perfect ally; she was strong and was evil through and through. He looked toward her and he noticed she was wearing nothing but a gold corset, stockings, underwear that looked like lacey shorts, and a thin transparent robe that hung loosely around her caramel shoulders.

Yes a very helpful ally indeed…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asyah sighed as she finished her potions essay, and handed it into her father. She stretched and pulled her history of magic essay towards her; soon that was done in a matter a 15 minutes. Soon all her other subjects were done too.

She lounged in the chair in her father's office and stared at the ceiling. She thought at how her life had changed and the final battle. She knew the hand to hand combat would come in handy because she knew that Amunet was skilled in not only sorcery, but in hand to hand combat as well.

She would definitely be a hard opponent to beat. She sighed again.

"I wish you would stop doing that; it's distracting." Asyah looked down in order to see her father glaring at her softly with his coal black eyes.

"Sorry," she sighed again just to make him annoyed. "I can't help it…" she smiled at him and he mock smiled at her before going back to his work.

She looked up when she heard footsteps and the door to her father's office opened. Albus soon came in with that annoying twinkle in his eye.

Asyah fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Ah! Severus, asyah I see you two are bonding quite well!" he said cheerfully. Asyah knew the man was happy but this was ridiculous.

"Why are you so happy old man?" she said jokingly. He merely smiled some more.

"We have just established peace with the vampires…" he said cheerfully.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca walked up the unpaved walkway to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It was still hard to believe that they were now allies with the wizards and witches of the wizarding world; what are next, humans too?

She shook her head; her blood red hair licked her shoulders gently and caressed her face. Unnaturally deep, glowing blue eyes stared at the castle; they widened.

Bianca strode into the entrance hall; she received many lustful stares from the older boys. She was after all in her Death Dealer uniform which consisted of: A skin tight cat suit that could with stand blows from a knife, bullets from a gun, and the most powerful spells. Covering her torso was a black corset that was stronger than any metal, and could also withstand tremendous pressure.

She also wore calve high black, strap up boots that her perfect for hiding her smaller knives.

Her long leather trench coat swept the floor as she climbed the marble stairs.

Seeing as this was not her first time here, she knew where to go. She actually went here many years ago, before she was bitten by Armando and high ranking Death Dealer, known as a Cadet 4.

She was a Cadet 3, one level from being the best, until she worked her way up to second in command or general.

Soon she was riding the annoying staircase that always made her dizzy. She walked along the corridor leading to Dumbledore's office. She knocked on the door and heard is cheerful voice; god that man was to happy for his for own good.

She stepped into the office and gazed around. She saw professor McGonagall, Severus, another professor she did not know, two students, and to her dismay, Cornelius Fudge.

As she walked in, he glared at her and raised his wand threateningly. The professor beside him, a woman who looked at least in her late twenties, sneered at her. She didn't even do anything yet!

"Ah, Bianca, so nice to see you!" Dumbledore stood and shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Why the hell are you always so damn happy, albus?" she said good naturedly.

"You shall see my friend…" he said letting the sentence hang in the air. She raised a blood red eye brow, but said nothing.

"Everyone I would like you to meet, Bianca. Bianca is indeed a vampire and did attend Hogwarts many years ago, around the time when Tom Riddle, otherwise known as lord Voldemort, attended here." No one moved an inch after this revelation.

"So you know some of his weaknesses then?" Bianca looked to her right and saw a young girl of around seventeen, staring at her. She had blue-honey brown eyes, long black hair, pale skin, and a slender but curvy body.

"Yes and no." she replied. Bianca sighed before continuing. "Me and him weren't that close. We had a lot of classes together, and we were in the same house. I tortured him a couple of times in potions and charms, and that was about it." The young girl looked thoughtful, but remained quiet.

As the afternoon wore on, they talked more in depth about Voldemorts strengths and weaknesses.

Soon Dumbledore stood a clasped his hands together. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, could you please show Bianca to her rooms? They are beside Severus's chambers." Asyah and Draco nodded and waited for Bianca to say her goodbyes, before leaving.

As they walked down he corridor, Draco started up some small talk.

"Where are you from? Your accent sounds slightly American…" he said trailing off as he looked at her.

"I was born in New Orleans, Louisiana; I moved here after I was bitten back in 1877." Both of the younger vampires' eyes widened.

"To think were going to live such a long life is slightly disturbing…" said asyah. Bianca chuckled. She patted the younger girl on the shoulder.

"Don't worry asyah, you will get used to it," she said with a smile on her face that lit up her glowing blue eyes.

"If I may ask this, but are your eyes naturally that glowing blue?" she asked staring at her eyes, but then adverting her eyes when she realized she was staring.

"There are some what natural. The glowing no matter the color is a symbol of strength. Although other colors are common, blue means that you posses an amazing amount of strength. You can also control the 3 elements; air such as the weather, fire, and all forms of water." She smiled down at her and wrapped her arm around asyah's slender shoulders. "The next level up from there is a glowing red, which showcases the ultimate amount of power; but be careful that power is slightly unstable of you don't know how to use it. With red you can control, fire, all stages of water, air, the mind, the body, and become the bearer of souls."

Asyah's eyes widened unbelievably she could become the bearer of souls? And have control of the mind and the body? She shook her head to clear it.

"Im sorry, that was a little intense…" she smiled apologetically at Bianca. Bianca nodded her head.

Draco's deep, sultry voice came from her left and asyah and Bianca jumped. She had forgotten he was there…

"Bianca…" he trailed off. His silver eyes took on a mysterious glint. "Where can Asyah get one of those Death Dealer outfits?" Asyah gasped and whipped around.

Bianca began to laugh, as asyah chased Draco down the corridor.

As she followed at a slightly slower pace, another vampire appeared next to her. "Bianca." said a deep sexy voice that commanded authority.

"Lucifer…" she said keeping her eyes straight ahead. A hand grabbed her and turned her around. Soon she was looking into deep green eyes. "Why are you here?" she cried out softly. "Don't take her from me, not when seen what she's like…please not now."

"I am not here to take her from you, Bianca. I am merely reminding you of what could happen." He took a deep breath and pulled her towards his chest. "Believe me I want to get know our daughter as well; she posses amazing strength and a beautiful personality."

"Lucifer, we must help her win this war, even if it means sacrificing ourselves; after all she is our baby." She said with a small smile upon her face.

"I know Bianca I know…" the two vampires broke apart and Lucifer disappeared into the shadows. Bianca continued on alone, her thoughts on her daughter, and how she could keep her alive…

**EXPLINATIONS: **

**1). Lucifer and Bianca are married and Lucifer is the angel of death. **

**2). Lucifer and Bianca are Asyah's parents. How is this possible being that there bodies are dead, you say? Easy. I changed the outlook of the average vampire. IN MY STORY NOT ALL STORIES, BUT MY STORY, vampires a able to have children, still need blood to survive, those who are strong enough can walk in sunlight, however it is a hard skill to master. **

**3). since Lucifer is somewhat similar to a god, asyah was born with some of these traits, but only came forth after she was bitten. **

**ATTENTION! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE END OF THIS STORY! AND YES OF COURSE SILLY, THERE IS A SEQUEL……DO YOU GUYS STILL WANT A SEQUEL?**

CareBearErin: You are a DOLL! Or should I say care bear? Lol. Thank you for reviewing all of my chapters! That made me so happy and I was grinning like an idiot for like the rest of the day. I love how you commented on the things in each and every chapter, and you didn't give me grief….lol. Once again thank you!

For everyone else, THANK YOU! Im rushing to post this so tata, and remember to review!


	26. Uncertainty All Around

Broken Wings

Chapter 26: Uncertainty All Around

By: Midnight Walker

A/n: I'm Back! Yes I know I have been gone a ridiculously long time but I will explain why.

1. My computer has been on the major fritz. I have caught at least two viruses. We had my computer cleaned out and I forgot to save the partially written chapter 26 for this story…so it was erased. A stupid mistake on my part.

2. I haven't had any strokes of inspiration. I've become less interested in Harry Potter and more interested in my Inuyasha fics. But no need to worry; I WILL FINISH THIS STORY AND IT'S SEQUEL. I will not punk out on you guys and leave you hanging. That's not me. Okay enough with my explanations, and on with the story!

XoXoXoX

Five months had passed since professor Dumbledore had announced that he had made an alliance with the vampires. Asyah and Draco had come to look at the group of vampires that were staying the castle as family. There was Bianca; she was very nice and Asyah felt a mother-daughter type bond form between them.

Then there were Aaron and Alex; the most mischievous pair of twins she had ever met, save for the Weasly twins. They were American, originally born in New York City in the early 1900's. They kept the rest of them entertained with their stories of mischief; they had led a life of thievery.

Next was Sky and Dawn; they were twins as well, and were from Spain. They mostly kept to themselves. But when they did talk, Asyah found herself captivated by the tales they told of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. They had journeyed far and wide after they were bitten, mostly lingering in Great Britain and Scotland.

Finally there was Angel. Asyah didn't know much about Angel for he didn't talk to anyone. From what Bianca had told her, he was only about 40 years old; the youngest out of all of them. He was born in England, but no one had ever heard him speak.

Asyah rotated her silver goblet slowly, making the blood inside swirl seductively, as she glanced at him over the rim. He sat alone across the room, his long black hair blending in perfectly with the darkness. Thin wisps framed his pale, angular face and made his silver eyes seem that much more mysterious.

His nose was slightly pointed but not unattractively so. He was tall and lean, having a similar build to Draco…wait. _'It couldn't be…' _she thought. The disturbing thought made her wrist stop abruptly, allowing some of the ruby red liquid to escape to goblet and spill over the side. _'Those silver eyes are a Malfoy trademark…' _Her eyes slowly lost focus as she focused on a memory.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Draco, there's a book on your family here…" Asyah sneezed as dust assaulted her sensitive nose when she pulled the heavy black book down from the shelf.

"What else is new?" He muttered under his breath, but appeared next to her anyway looking over her shoulder. Asyah leaned over slightly and flipped through the book, glancing at each page.

She stopped abruptly at a family tree; it showed the first Malfoy down to the current, being Draco. However next to Lucius Malfoy's name, there was another golden line leading to a name that looked to have been erased.

"Draco, whose name was here in this spot?" Asyah asked looking over her shoulder at him. Draco turned to her a walked back over to the table she was currently leaning over, seeing as he had walked away when he saw nothing useful in the book.

He sat on the table and placed the book on his lap and silently traced the golden line that abruptly ended at the erased name.

"So it's true…" he spoke softly to no one in particular. Asyah sat next to him and touched his hand gently, drawing his attention to her.

"What's true?" She spoke softly, afraid to break the apprehensive silence that had silently settled over them.

"Asyah you know the Malfoy family has many secrets…this is another one." He looked out the window where the snow was falling heavily outside. "There was a rumor of there being another Malfoy years ago, when my father was small. This confirms that this was no rumor; it was fact. My father had an older brother named Seth; he was three years older than my father." Draco paused and lowered his eyes as he tried to remember the exact details of what happened to the uncle he never got to meet.

Rumor has it that Seth was the only Malfoy not to inherit to trademark platinum blonde hair; he did however inherit the silver eyes. One cold October evening, Seth and my father were out playing in the yard when a man dressed in all black grabbed Seth and carried him off, without a single word. My father was only seven at the time making Seth ten years old. When my grandfather asked my father what happened, he said the man was a vampire; how he was sure of this I do not know."

Asyah looked out to the window and shook her head, remembering all too well the feeling of being taking by surprise and the fear that accompanied it.

**END FLASHBACK**

Silver eyes met honey brown.

_-I knew you special the moment I set eyes on you-_

_Oh really?_

_-Yes really. Tell me Asyah; is it fun living on the dark side?-_

_No it's not you bastard, tell me how does it feel to be shunned by your own family because you were bitten?_

_-It felt quite devastating to my ten year old mind- _

_Have you ever went back since?_

_-No, and I don't plan to-_

The connection ended when Seth looked away. Asyah stood, brushing her black cargo pants free of any dust. She pulled her long sleeved red shirt down to cover the skull tattoo on her back.

Should she tell Draco? Another glance at Seth gave her an answer; she would let Seth do it. It was not her right to reveal such information.

Asyah opened the door that led out into the dungeons, it was still a little cold, but spring was fast approaching. She walked aimlessly up to the entrance hall and to the astronomy tower. The sun was setting; it cast an array of colors across the sky and the trees in the forbidden forest.

Asyah leaned against the cool stone and began to think of what was to come. Suddenly there was a strong gust on wind and there stood Bianca in the arms of man she didn't know. Asyah eyed his tall, thin yet built form. His long black hair fell to his shoulder blades and his skin was pale. His eyes were a deep green and held a slightly apprehensive light to them.

But what caught her eyes the most were to two beautiful, black wings attached to his back.

"What's going on?" Asyah said questioningly. Bianca moved toward her and grasped both of her hands.

"I, no we have something to talk about." She paused but received a gentle squeeze on her should from the man…angel…behind her.

"18 years ago I met Lucifer here and became romantically involved with him and fell deeply in love with him in a matter of months. You see I was born into the Netherworld and I was set to inherit the throne and become queen when I turned 18. However I became pregnant at 17. When my father the current King Gabriel found out about this he threatened to kill me and my unborn child. The only way I could ensure that my child survived was to give her up; that child was you. I had no way of knowing the family I left you with would abuse you seeing as once I bound your vampiric side and made you human, I lost all connection with you." She stopped and let Asyah process the information.

Asyah slide down the short stone wall and brought her knees to her chest and began to cry. She couldn't take it; it was too much. She jumped up and ran inside, down the stairs and to the dungeons.

Luckily it was Sunday and there were no students present to see her like this but she wouldn't have cared if the whole school was present.

She opened the door to her father's chambers and flung herself into his arms and cried. He didn't ask any questions but just held her and stroked her hair. He carried her to his bed and lay down beside her still stroking her hair. He knew today that Bianca and Lucifer would tell her of her true parentage, but the real question remained. Would she just forget him and live with her rightful family?

Severus continued stroking her hair until she was in a deep sleep and pondered his question more. He had grown so attached to her in such a short time…he couldn't see his life without her. As sleep began to overtake him, he selfishly hoped that she would remain by his side……..

XoXoXoX

A/n: So how was it? Chapter 27 will most likely be a VERY long chapter in which everything comes together and then chapter 28 should be the final battle; that's if everything comes together like I want it too, but of course it won't. sigh well now that im back on a roll with some fresh inspiration and determination the update should come very regularly now. And yes there will be a sequel, I promised you one and I'm not one to go back on promises. Well…that's it…please review!


	27. Voldemort makes his move

Broken Wings

Chapter 27: Voldemort makes his move

By: Midnight Walker

OO

The sun had barely risen when a large group of black figures appeared in a tight circle, in a large park. Beyond the park was a collection of homes and stores; it was a small town. Suddenly two figures appeared in the middle. One was dressed from head to toe in crimson red robes and the other was obviously female, since she was shorter and smaller in stature compared to the one next to her.

The woman removed the red hood that had been covering her face. She was dangerously beautiful; she had golden skin that was unusual in England. Her eerie blue-green eyes glittered darkly as if she knew a secret know one else knew.

She turned and her black corset reflected in the street lamp. She waved her hand and all lights in the neighborhood were extinguished.

"Come," she said in a sultry voice. "I'm tired of waiting." The group moved forward into the neighborhood. Once inside, they stood in a large circle; there were at least 40 houses going in each direction.

Suddenly the tall man who seemed in charge turned to his followers and took off his hood. There underneath was a handsome man in his early teens, or so it seemed. His hazel eyes glittered eerily.

"Go and have fun my followers; but remember to be back in a timely manner or you will face dire consequences." they all nodded and then disappeared.

Among the dark figures was a smaller more feminine form. Her steps were silent and unsure. She ran in between two houses and sat down hurriedly. She whipped of her hood and allowed her flaming red hair to spill over her shoulders. Light brown eyes darted around the shadows nervously; her heart accelerated to the point where she was sure that it would surely jump out of her chest.

There was no way out. Ethan had condemned her without her knowing. He had seduced her and dragged her down this dark and condemning spiral with him. Gods, why her? She just wanted to scream until she could scream no longer.

No she would not cry here like some child she had to find a way out. She had to accept her fate and find a way out of this her own way; no one was here to help her. No Harry or Ron to rescue her. Ron would never even yell at her again. He was forever gone...taken from her. Ginny clenched her pale fist and stood. She walked across the street to a quiet house that no one had gotten to yet.

She had once read a book in which the author had killed his friends in order to live. On the last page of the book the author wrote a paragraph that Ginny would never forget.

"_Deep withing the human mind in a place where few humans dare to go, lies something so dark and sinister_ _it could make the most fearsome creature seem like nothing more than a fluffy bunny rabbit. I like to call it the survival factor. When the human mind is trapped in a life or death situation, friends become the enemy. The Self perseverance kicks in and all you can think of his how quick you can kill the enemy and get out alive." _

Ginny kicked open the door and killed the first thing she saw with the _avada kedavra_ curse; it happened to be a old man. Ginny shook off the guilt and proceeded through the house killing in total a young boy and girl, a woman she presumed was the mother, and the grandfather.

Then she heard shuffling behind her before she ducked instinctively as a baseball bat just missed her cranium. She crouched and went to shout a spell when the man closed the distance between; obviously he was no amateur when it came to fighting.

Ginny dropped her wand in favor of muggle combat. Soon she was beginning to get tired so she tried to end it quickly. However the man saw through her make shift strategy and had an attack or defense ready. Finally Ginny got fed up and released an inhuman growl. The man seemed shocked and stepped back a couple of steps and Ginny's eyes began glow a eerie green. Sharp, white fangs came down from her gums and glistened in the moonlight filtering from the living room windows. Before the man could defend himself, Ginny was upon him clawing at his arms and leaving large bleeding gashes upon them.

The man let out a strangled scream as Ginny bit into his neck. The sweet, metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and Ginny swallowed it hurriedly. Soon she had her fill and the man lay dead upon the wooden hallway floor. Ginny stood and made her way outside and wiped the blood from her lips. The death eaters were waiting for her. When she stumbled into the circle, Voldemort pulled her into his waiting arms and patted her head.

"Well done my dear, well done." Ginny could only nod her head as she began to feel strange. Her body seemed so sensitive and warm. She saw everything through a green haze.

Suddenly a cool hand grasped her chin with amazing force; she stared into green-blue eyes. She felt something burst within her and a her arm swung out before she could stop it. Amunet saw this coming of course and held her wrist in a vice grip.

"What is wrong with her?" Voldemort questioned. Amunet smiled wickedly.

"She is adapting. She has drank her first blood tonight; her body needs to adjust." she said while staring in awe at the young girl in front of her. It always thrilled her when another one of her children were born.

"Adjust?" he asked his voice sounding bored, yet underneath lay a layer of interest.

"From being a mortal to an immortal."

OO

"I don't get this shit!" cried Autumn. She beautiful blonde threw down her Arithmacy book, crossed her arms and pouted. The numbers, patterns, and equations made her head spin. Harry sat across from her and chuckled.

"Shut, Up." she growled darkly. Harry got up and pulled her into his arms and laid her head on his chest. He embedded his hand into her thick blonde locks and traced slow circles on her scalp, calming her. Autumn relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. How she loved her having her head softly scratched.

"Come on let's go upstairs." Harry said. They both reluctantly got up and went to his room, stripped down to their underwear and climbed into bed together.

Once settled Autumn laid her head on Harry's chest and laid her other hand on his abdomen. This felt nice. These were always her favorite way of spending time with Harry; either laying her with him or having sex with him, both went over well with her.

As the sun sat high in the sky both felt into a light nap in each others arms.

OO

"I'm hungry! When's dinner?" Draco whined as he sat on the floor in Se verus quarters. Asyah sat across from him stitching together a skirt. Se verus himself sat in a chair in front of the fire, reading a thick leather bound book.

"The same time it's been for the last five years, Draco." Asyah said from her over her shoulder. Draco grumbled but kept quiet. Pretty soon it was time for dinner and Draco was the first one out the door and down the hallway. "You would think that he hasn't eaten in days." Asyah said mockingly. Severus smirked but said nothing.

The heels from Asyah's boots echoed within the dark hallway. They were new and went up to her knees and went over her jeans. The tight long sleeved black shirt, showed off her figure nicely and kept her warm.

Soon they reached the Great Hall and walked in the find Draco already stuffing his face. "Ew," Asyah remarked. Severus just patted her on the shoulder and went to the staff table to eat his own dinner.

Asyah sat down and filled her plate and ate slowly making sure that she tasted the food she ate. Soon she was finished and she and Draco got up to leave. As they made their way to the door, they ran into Harry and Autumn.

Autumn bounced over to Asyah with a friendly smile. Asyah and Autumn had spent some time together and had bonded nicely. "Hey girl, I like those boots." Asyah sent her a friendly smile as well and nodded her thanks.

Draco and Harry shook hands and nodded at each other. Slowly but surely a friendship was forming between them. They all talked for a few minutes before Harry announced that he was going to die if he didn't eat something. The couple walked toward the Gryffindor table, while Asyah and Draco walked toward the Slytherin common room and up to Draco's room where they both fell asleep as soon as there heads hit the pillow.

OO

A/n: Well...how was it? I know I've been gone a long time and I apologize. It finally almost here!! The final battle should be in chapter 29 after I tie up some things in the next chapter!! Review!!


End file.
